


The Shoreline

by MythicallyInspired



Series: The Shoreline [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merman, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Anal Sex, Angst, Biologist!Link, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Human/Merman Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Merman!Rhett, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: When Link is transferred from his job in North Carolina to the west coast for a new research opportunity, he soon learns that there is much more beneath the surface than he thinks.





	1. Into Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichaptered story! I'm so excited to share this with you all, because I've been working on the plot for the last several months. I've done extensive research, so I'll try to make it as realistic as possible. 
> 
> I'll tell you now, that because I'm still in school, updates might stagger! So I ask in advance, please be patient with me! I promise I will update, it just may take awhile.
> 
> So please, enjoy!

_Water is the elixir of all life._

_The Earth’s surface is 71% water covered, and the oceans of the earth hold approximately 96.5% of all the planet’s water. Water also exists in the air as water vapor, in rivers, in lakes that sometimes can go through an entire country or continent, in icecaps and glaciers that have existed since the first estimated ice age, in the ground as soil moisture and in aquifers hundreds of feet in hollow caverns, and even 60% of your own body is water._

_The oceans provide 99% of the Earth’s living space. That said, there are at least 226,408 marine species that live in our 71% water covered planet, but there are most likely at least 750,000 marine species and possibly as many as 25 million species. We know of many common species, like the starfish, or the dolphin, or the shark and even the occasional eel or sting ray._

_We found these species and recorded of their existence as we encountered them. We have come across them in the shallow waters of the tide, either picking them up or coming across them as they were beached. We have explored the epipelagic regions by swimming along the surface or delving into the water, and those who have dared to dive deeper to the mesopelagic layer have explored holding nothing but a camera and a flashlight. And most recently, we have sent down cameras and submarines to the bathypelagic and the abyssopelagic subdivisions, discovering the most foul and odd looking creatures who create their own food through chemosynthesis, the exact opposite of photosynthesis. Yet, we haven’t even begun to dive deeper._

_To date, humans have explored less than 5% of the ocean. We have discovered these different species and subspecies of marine life, yet who really knows what could be down there? Millions of species have yet to be discovered and seen by human eyes. We make thousands of discoveries every day, and yet there are always questions to go unanswered._

_The most often unanswered question is one we may never want to know, yet our curiosity pushes us to seek for answers, even if it may ruin our perception of who we are and what we are._

_What is it really that lingers beneath the surface?_

~~~~~

“Wait… what do you mean when you say that you’re transferring me?”

The woman behind the desk in front of him nodded, her wrinkled and aged hands coming from the armrests on her chair to settle down on the maple colored wood. She quietly cleared her throat before she looked up at Link. The atmosphere was slightly tense and heavy in the small office. It was quiet, except for the sound of the ticking clock behind the elder woman’s body. The room itself reeked of antiseptic and frigid, cold artificial air. The temperature and slight breeze coming down on the back of Link’s neck caused a shiver to run down his smaller and considerably thinner body. Long fingers tightened their hold on his white lab coat, small fingernails digging into the cotton sleeves and tugging slightly out of sheer nervous and anticipation for an answer.

“That would be correct, Dr. Neal. I’m so glad that you were able to read the memo I sent to you this morning,” Dr. Locklear said, her thin lips curving up into her own amused smirk, before one of her polished hands moved up to push her thin frames up the bridge of her nose.

Link continued to keep his blue-eyed stare on his boss, his lips parting slightly before they closed. They stretched as they pursed together, silently contemplating what to say in response. He knew that now was certainly not the time to scream and yell at your former professor, mentor, and boss of several years, no matter how confused or flabbergasted you were with him at the moment. Neither was it the time nor place to begin having a semi-mid-life crisis in the middle of your boss’s office. Panicking about what he was suddenly going to do if he was fired for rejecting the sudden order to transfer was not the best way to handle this situation, even if his subconscious was screaming for him to do it, even if that meant if he was going to definitely lose his perfectly comfortable job. More so, this was neither the time to faint and possibly injure yourself in front of your soon-to-be former boss.

“Dr. Locklear,” Link finally said after several tense moments of silence, “I _assure_ you, there has to be some sort of mistake or typo. Why would you want to transfer me?” he began to ask, his hands moving going out in front of him to emphasize his point, his hands moving in awkward gestures and odd pointing to the printed piece of paper he had placed on the desk. 

Dr. Locklear couldn’t help but chuckle softly, her voice high and clearly amused. She leaned forward a bit, moving to meet Link’s suddenly nervous and jittery gaze. “Dr. Neal, I assure _you_ , this is no mistake or typo. I have chosen you out of all our capable scientists here to be transferred to a more… suitable and opportunistic location out on the west coast,” she explained, “I’m rather surprised at you, Dr. Neal. If I had been given this opportunity when I was your age, I would have been thrilled.”

Link sighed a bit, his shoulders deflating. “Dr. Locklear, with all due respect, I’m not entirely thrilled at the concept of being moved to the other side of the country, at what, the west coast?”

“Yes, the west coast, like I said.”

“You mean like California?”

“I’m glad you understand your geography, Dr. Neal,” Dr. Locklear smirked, clearly looking pleased with herself, “Yes, we’re relocating you to California. More specifically, your new position is in Los Angeles.”

Link pointedly ignored the snarky and sarcastic answer, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in front of his boss. “What kind of position are we talking about? What would I even be doing?”

Dr. Locklear smiled. “I’m glad you asked,” she purred, pushing her desk chair back with a practiced ease, her hand moving down to the drawers down at her desk. She grabbed one of the silver handles and pulled it open, revealing an organized system of files and folders, each particularly ordered and carefully maintained. Long, wrinkled fingers pushed the tabs forward as she looked for the file, gray eyebrows furrowed before she smiled, a successful look coming to her face. She pulled out a tan file, placing it on her desk. She sat back up and opened it, revealing a small pile of printed emails and pictures of maps.

Link’s eyes roamed over the slightly thick booklet of papers, preventing himself from asking anything about how long this had been planned, and why she didn’t tell him beforehand. He pursed his lips slightly once more. 

“There’s a study being conducted in Malibu that needs your kind of expertise. I’m very confident that you’re the best person for me to send for this job,” Dr. Locklear explained as she began to finger through the papers in the file, clearly looking for a specific sheet that was relevant to the conversation at hand.

Link couldn’t help but frown a bit, but the feeling of curiosity unwillingly rose in him, causing his mouth to open without thinking about it and stopping it. “A study? What kind of study? Is there going to be any sort of field work involved?”

Dr. Locklear nodded, pulling out a sheet and holding it up to read it before she held it out for Link to take. “You would be correct there, Dr. Neal. It’s a relatively simple assignment, but it could hold a lot of promise for you and your career,” she said, then began to explain. “The study is being conducted at El Matador Beach. A young graduate student by the name of Stevie Wynne Levine is conducting some research for her graduate thesis paper over at the University of California in Los Angeles. I believe it’s just an observational study. You know, stick by an area, collect data, research any abnormalities and record patterns and look for variances. You know, typical graduate stuff. You did something similar, if I recall correctly.”

Link stared at Dr. Locklear for a moment, momentarily in disbelief. He couldn’t help but scrunch up his nose, flinching slightly. “Wait,” he murmured, pushing up his glasses and letting out a humorless chuckle. “You’re telling me that you’re transferring me to help some grad student I don’t even know research her science project?”

“Charles, as cruel as you know I can be, you know I wouldn’t be sending someone like you across the country just to help a college student with their class project,” Dr. Locklear replied, rolling his eyes and shaking her head. She pushed a strand of graying hair back with a dainty finger, and Link’s blue eyes followed the motion out of impulse. “No, this project is being funded by the university as well as multiple reputable donors, including several private investors and institutions who are very interested in what the results this research might bring. And you know that because of this, this could bring you some serious new opportunities for you as well.”

The dark brunet clicked his tongue and exhaled heavily, eyes glancing off the side. He stood for a few more moments before he slowly brought his body forward, grabbing the back of one of the chairs in front of Dr. Locklear’s desk and sitting himself down. The piece of paper in his hand was gently folded once, and then twice, so that it would be small enough to fit into his pocket. He glanced down at the folded sheet of paper before he looked back up at his most trusted mentor.

A whirlwind of emotions was running through him.

Link was angry. It wasn’t the rage filled anger that he was occasionally filled with when a piece of equipment decided to suddenly stop working or when a student wrote a paper that was on a subject they had already gone over repeatedly in class. It wasn’t the disappointed or exasperated anger he felt when he didn’t get the results he was expecting or when he was stuck in the office filling out a lab report for an experiment that had failed for the last three hundred attempts. 

It was an unfair kind of anger. One that he got when he saw a colleague get credit for an experimental design that he came up with in a meeting, or when he was uncredited in a work he put all his effort and energy into. It was the feeling of knowing that you didn’t get success when you knew that you had earned it, because you put all your hard work into it. It was one knowing that you invested your entire life into the field of your passion, one that you knew you were going to stay in for the rest of your life, but as long as you stayed in that field, you would never get credit for anything you ever did. It was the unfair sort of anger that he knew he shouldn’t be getting, but after being in your field for nearly ten years without anything to show for it. 

Here he was, nearly thirty-five years old and counting, being told that he was going to be moved across the country for someone he didn’t even know. This someone he didn’t even know was a graduate student. He was being transferred somewhere for some younger girl who might not even have any idea what she was doing or how she was going to do it. 

He knew that this wasn’t the way he thought he would finally be getting his fieldwork experience. 

Link also knew that he was scared. He was very scared. He was fearful of the sudden change of pace he knew that was going to happen. Here he was, in the prime of his career, and nearly out of his life, being sent across the country to a state he had only been to for pleasure. He knew what California was like, of course, but he had never anticipated moving there and living there. California seemed more like a place to go when you needed some time off work and needed a break from the people you were stuck with when you were assigned to a laboratory for three weeks at a time.

He had lived in North Carolina all his life. He had been born, raised, and had received his education all in the same state. Ever since he had earned his doctorate in marine biology, specifically that of zoology and environmental studies, he had been working at the same university, doing the same research, and spending his days at the same lakesides and same oceans at the edge of the country. Link had a personal, emotional, and nearly physical connection with his state. He knew it like the back of his hand, and he had no intended plans to move off to somewhere else. 

He was scared because he didn’t want to leave North Carolina. If he left North Carolina, he knew that he would be homesick. He would feel it in his bones and in his gut. The wilderness and the lakes would call to him, haunt his dreams and thoughts. They would beckon him, teasing him and pleading for him to come back, because it almost seemed like that he couldn’t live without them. In Link’s mind, he couldn’t, and he liked to think that they wouldn’t be able to live without him.

The fear of having to deal with those thoughts scared him, and it was nearly enough to just flat out say ‘no’ to his boss and leave. He didn’t want to have to deal with those thoughts, because he knew that if it became too much, he would give in and head home. He would leave everything to go back to the place he loved, because he knew that no matter what, it would gratefully embrace him with open arms.

The idea of those thoughts even disappearing scared him, because if they went away, he was afraid he might not even miss North Carolina. He wanted to miss it, and crave being there. He knew that if he didn’t, there was no way he would ever go back. If he lost that emotional connection to the place he was born and had lived his whole life, he wouldn’t truly be ‘Link Neal’ anymore. What was a man without his name? Just a simple man. There was no way that Link would ever be ‘simple’.

In the cyclone of emotions he was feeling, his logic began to creep up on him. It began to poke and prod at him, pushing the intrusive, subjective thoughts out of his mind. 

Link knew that an opportunity like this could change the course of his career. Dr. Locklear had even said so. She was an intelligent and brilliant woman, even if she was coming along in years. She was like a second mother to him, even though she knew that she could make him suffer if he even stepped one foot out of line. Dr. Locklear was still close, and he trusted her judgement.

She would never have given him this assignment if she thought that it wouldn’t help him somehow. She would have passed it along to some other graduate student, who he knew would be more than willing to take it and simply fly off to California. Somehow, she knew that this research would be worth more to him than to any other student here.

That meant something to Link, even if he knew that he wouldn’t say anything aloud to the woman sitting in front of him.

If this research project was successful, it could bring him new opportunities for work, and not only in California. He could work all over the country, gaining recognition for his expertise in his field. It sounded selfish and arrogant, even when he said it to himself in his mind, but he had been wanting and craving appreciation for the work he had done, he knew that he could be a little selfish. His work was important to him, and to want success is what every person wanted. It was only fair of him to ask for the same thing, even if it meant that he would have to go across the country to do it.

If that meant leaving behind everything he had come to know and love, and that’s what it took to become successful and finally be able to say that he had done something, then he was willing to do it. He would have to suck it up, be an adult, and just take the deal.

 _‘Besides,’_ the little voice in the back of his mind said, _‘who knows what’s going to happen? You might end up liking it there. Take a chance. Live a little, Neal! What’s a little unknown, unplanned adventure to the other side of the country? It might build a little character.’_

Link finally let out a sigh. If he was going to do this, he might as well attempt to enjoy it and look on the brighter side of things and attempt to be a little more optimistic. He had to admit that he was a little right. Maybe Los Angeles would build up character and he could become a better person and scientist because of it. That is, if he ended up getting into a team that was capable.

That was an issue and concern that could be dealt with later, though.

Link turned his attention to Dr. Locklear, her dark brown eyes focused and unwavering on Link as she patiently waited for a response. It was the same look she had given him when he was finally decided on what his major was going to be, after literally deliberating with his choices for the past several days before he had to declare a major to the university. She had given him the same patient but expectant look, as if she could read his mind and know what he was going to say. There was nothing he could ever say that would surprise her at this point. She claimed that he was an open book, that his face was entirely readable and open. Link didn’t really mind that, he thought that being open was always better and that it proved that he never had really anything to hide. 

“Have you made your decision, Dr. Neal?” she asked softly.

Link inhaled before he nodded, looking into her eyes. She raised an eyebrow in question, before he opened his mouth to speak.

“When do I need to be there?” he asked.

A genuine, full smile made its way to Dr. Locklear’s face, and her entire body seemed to relax the second those words left Link’s mouth. She smiled and pulled out another file from her desk drawer. Instead of opening it, she slid it over to Link and let him pick it up, his eyes curiously running over the paper before he looked back at her. “You have a week to make the necessary arrangements with wherever you’re living now. I’m going to be giving you the rest of the week off to pack your stuff up and have it ready to be sent to wherever you choose to live.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “A week? That’s it? What if I don’t have the money to get my ticket or to move out of my apartment?” he asked, his concerns immediately going to not being able to move. His thoughts also went to his dog, wondering how he was going to be able to bring her across the country comfortably without having to drive across the country. He was fairly sure that he wouldn’t have to drive, and he was desperately hoping he wouldn’t have to. The mere idea of driving by himself across the country made him nervous and unenthusiastic. Well, he wouldn’t be entirely alone. He would have Jade with him, but he knew that she hated being in the car. With having to drive across the country, that meant driving for at least eight to ten hours a day. 

Link didn’t want to do that, and he knew Jade wouldn’t be up for that either.

“Don’t worry about that. In order to ensure that you are able to make it to California on time for the start of Ms. Levine’s research, the university will be taking care of all of your expenses,” Dr. Locklear explained, “We’ll be providing you airfare, to, and from, if you wish to come back after the project, as well as rent for your new place of residence for as long as you continue to stay there and work. We will also make sure that you are compensated for your work, so you will still receive your weekly payment, along with a bonus for working with Ms. Levine.”

He thought he had to be dreaming. All of his expenses were getting covered? No matter where he decided to live and what he decided to do, they had to pay for it. Link immediately felt relief wash over him. Living had become rather expensive lately, as a few months ago, his landlord had decided to spring an increase in rent onto him, forcing Link to live on a new budget to be able to pay his bills and buy food to take care of himself.

Now, he was basically getting spoiled because he was going across the country to work. Additionally, he was still getting paid and he was getting an added-on bonus to his paycheck. Link felt like he could have passed out from happiness, but he kept it together externally.

Link gave Dr. Locklear a pleasant and thankful smile. “That’s so thoughtful of them and you. I really appreciate it,” he said.

“It is our pleasure, Dr. Neal. We know that you are the best person to send for this job, as I had said previously. We know that your experience, expertise, and knowledge will benefit Ms. Levine as well as the University of California in Los Angeles along with their investors and stakeholders. I know that you will be an excellent representative for UNC and our marine biology program that we have here,” she replied.

Link smiled and he nodded, before he pushed the chair back and stood up. “Thank you for the opportunity, Dr. Locklear,” he murmured, watching as she stood up herself and walked around her desk to stand in front of him, staring up at him as he talked. He held out his hand.

Dr. Locklear watched it for a moment before he grabbed it, gripping it and shaking it before she quickly pulled Link in. The younger man let out a small yelp and gasp, before he realized that he was being hugged by Dr. Locklear.

He was frozen for a moment, his arms and body not knowing how to react before he was wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back.

Dr. Locklear hugged her brightest student and colleague tightly, sighing softly. “I know you’re going to do something great, Link. Just promise me that you’ll know when that opportunity arises and you’ll grab it by the reigns and take control,” she whispered fiercely, grabbing the back of his white lab coat and squeezing.

Link blinked before he was nodding, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. “I promise I won’t let you down,” he replied softly.

“You better not, boy,” she hissed, before her face softened and she leaned back and took ahold of his cheeks into her hands. “You can do this.”

Link nodded again, closing his eyes before he smiled. “Like I said, I won’t let you down.”

Dr. Locklear smiled and patted his cheek, before she pulled away and turned, walking back around her desk and sitting down in the chair. “Good. Now, that’s all, Dr. Neal. I suggest you get home as quick as you can so you can start the preparations for your move to California.”

Link’s smiled widened before he turned, walking over to her office door and grabbing the door knob. He took one more glance at her, before he waved with his free hand. “See you around, Dr. Locklear,” he said, before he opened the door and walked out, gently closing it behind him and heading down the hallway.

Dr. Locklear watched Link as he walked away and his footsteps faded as he headed to his own office to gather his things. She hummed and leaned back in her chair.

“Don’t break your promise, Link.”


	2. Into the Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link needs to get himself ready for his move to California, physically and mentally.

The first thing that had to be done was research. At least, that’s what Link expected to do as he made himself comfortable on his couch, his laptop in his hand and Jade eagerly following him to lay her head onto his thigh as he worked. Wandering and itching fingers immediately went to the top of her head, scratching along her soft fur and pushing it back, making it look neater. He turned his head to smile at her, watching as he deep and dark brown eyes looked up at him and a thick and furry tail began to wag back and forth eagerly. Link let out a chuckle before he stroked down her spine, watching as her black nose nuzzled into his thigh and then her paws laid themselves down on his thigh. 

Link turned his head back to the laptop screen in front of him, his fingers wandering over the trackpad and clicking to open his browser and to open to a search engine. 

There was no point in researching California. Link had been there before while he was on vacation with his family and a few friends while they were in college. He knew what it looked like, and what was there. Besides, he knew he wasn’t going there out of leisure or pleasure. This was for his work and his career. 

He knew he was going to need a new place to live, and that he essentially had no limit or budget for what he could do. The university would pay for all his expenses, but he knew that he wasn’t the type of person to want to take advantage of their offer. Besides, he was supposed to be an example of the university. Donors and supporters of their programs would be watching him and the research that he would be able to produce. If he didn’t do well or represent himself in a professional manner, it wouldn’t only look bad on him. It would cause the university to look bad as well. Link didn’t want to be responsible for that sort of outcome. It was the last thing he wanted, especially since Dr. Locklear told him to not let her down, and to take advantage of the opportunity he had been presented with. Link respected her, and didn’t want to disappoint her.

Link let out a sigh, feeling the muscles in his shoulders tense. He was getting himself worked up and stressed out, and all he was doing was overthink. He physically shook his head before he ran his fingers through his dark hair, moving it out of his eyes and away from his glasses. He adjusted the lenses and pressed them up the bridge of his nose, his dark eyebrows furrowing as he focused once again at the home page of the search engine.

The first thing he had to do was look for a new apartment, preferably one near this “El Matador Beach” in Malibu. If anything, he knew that it would be a relief and an amazing thing if he would be able to get an apartment or condo right near the site of where their research would be taking place. He had the address as well as the perimeters of the site that would be reserved, and Link knew he would have a decent amount of area to look for a place to live. 

The actual site of their research was along the Pacific Coast highway, a road that Link remembered travelling down when he was on vacation with his family. It was a beautiful area, always busy with beach hopping tourists and surfing locals. He also knew that it was a rather expensive area to live in, because Malibu was packed with beaches and sought after terrains and beautiful houses. This is where people would come to be on vacation and spend time with their families, and it was also where celebrities would purchase homes away from homes when they needed time away from their hectic careers and lives.

Link continued to search, going through several links to different realty websites. There was nothing that he was interested in, at least so far. All the places for rent looked to be either too expensive for his taste, too big for just him and Jade, not pet friendly, or just too far away from the beach. He was getting frustrated, and the longer he browsed, the more tense he got. 

That is, until he found the perfect website. It was a rather well known website, and he had seen several commercials for it. He simply clicked on the link, only for to be shown a map with several little tiny dots, and large bolded letters proclaiming that there were over sixty properties for rent in the area that he had put in. Link widened his eyes, blinking a bit before he began to limit his search. He didn’t really care what the cost was, considering that he only needed a one bedroom apartment, and there was no limit to what he could do.

After he had put in all he had wanted in terms of apartment and location features, he had come up with only one result. Link clicked on the link to the apartment, looking at the address. It was right by the highway in which he was going to be working, and it was in amazingly close proximity to where the research site was located. Link was immediately skeptical, tilting his head to the side and looking at Jade, giving her a weird look. “This can’t be real, right?” he asked rhetorically, not even expecting an answer from his dog.

“This seems too good to be true,” he murmured to himself, looking back at the screen and then clicking the link for the preview pictures of the property. 

It was absolutely beautiful. It seemed spacious enough, at least from the pictures. The apartment that was available was on the third floor of the entire building, which meant that he would have a balcony. The thought of getting his own private space outside was appealing to him, and he knew that he would use it. In North Carolina, his apartment didn’t offer any sort of outside space, unless you were willing to sit outside your apartment building under the nonexistent streetlights. Much of the time, it was also really cold as well. Link was a skinny man, and there was no way that he was willing to sit outside and read a book just for the fun of it. 

The balcony was hanging from the rest of the space and faced towards the beach and the ocean, and there was a clear view of the road below along with the palm trees. In the picture, there were luxury cars and vans driving down the road, surfboards resting on the roofs and trucks pulling jet skis. There were towels and umbrellas dotting the sand near the tide line, and the waves, at least from the picture, were massive. People were surfing and swimming and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect picture of what California was supposed to be. It was the kind of view that made you think that you were the cover of a postcard, and Link knew that he would be able to sit there and enjoy the view, as well as take some stunning pictures of any sunrises and sunsets that he could get his hands on. 

The possibilities of what he could do and see on that balcony made Link’s head swim, and he could feel an excited smile coming to his face. He looked down at Jade, seeing her eagerly look up at him and her tail waggling as she sensed her owner’s building excitement. 

Link looked back at the computer, looking through the other pictures. There was a large living room with plenty of furniture space, other than that that was already in the picture. It came with wooden floors instead of carpet, which Link wouldn’t mind. He knew that there was going to be a massive climate difference, and his wardrobe was going to change to conform and adapt to the warm weather. Which meant before he left South Carolina, he would have to go shopping. Or just wait to get to California. He’d have to figure that out once he actually ended up packing and getting ready to head across the country.

The kitchen was completely updated and renovated, with stainless steel appliances. It’s not like he would actually end up really using the oven stove top to really make anything. He wasn’t much of a culinary expert and whenever he did try to cook himself a fresh, homemade meal, he would end up setting off the smoke alarm. Or he would end up using a knife and he would cut himself, which more often than not resulted in bleeding and Link fainting and hurting himself further. After those numerous experiences of living by himself and knowing the displeasure of trying to live on his own, Link mentally declared that his only method of cooking was frozen dinners, instant ramen, and bagged and canned foods. His microwave and the oven was his savior, and as long as those worked properly, he was grateful.

The bedroom was large, enough for an evidentially large bed. It had a large window that would offer natural light, and it was connected to the only bathroom in the apartment. The master bathroom came with a separate bath and a standing shower. Link was rather pleased by this, since he did like to take baths and he did like the option of having two separate spaces. Marble floors and a large counter space, it was a luxurious bathroom, and far more than Link really needed. He was only one man, and he wasn’t going there with anyone else.

To any other person, that may have been a depressing and reality halting thought, but Link didn’t really mind. He had his career and himself to think about, and if moving to Malibu is what it took to truly become successful, he was willing to do it, regardless if anyone had been around him.

Link scrolled down to the details of the property, seeing the full details. The apartment came fully furnished to the renter. Each unit came with a personal, reserved parking space so a spot would be guaranteed for you at all times of the day. That was reassuring to Link, as he usually had to fight for a parking space or park across the street if there wasn’t one for him. The apartment came with unrestricted access to the beach, beautiful views, and there was a grocery store and a post office just a block and a half down. At this point, Link knew that he wouldn’t have to drive to get food or to send stuff to the college. The only need he had for a car was when he had to travel long distances. He could simply walk to work, and Link had never been able to do that before. It would be a breath of fresh air.

“22626 Pacific Coast Highway,” Link murmured aloud, looking at the address and then adjusting himself on his sofa. He breathed in and looked at the rent, which was approximately tripled what he paid now, but knowing that he didn’t have to pay, it was worth it. He looked at the number provided for the realtor, and he grabbed a notepad from his coffee table and immediately wrote down the number along with the price. He’d have to call tomorrow, and get the apartment. There had been no offers in the last two months, and it had been marked down, so he knew Link had a guaranteed shot at getting it. 

“At least that’s taken care of,” he murmured, exiting out of the website. 

Link stared at the home screen of his email website, before he looked over at the folder Dr. Locklear had given him. He reached his hand out and grabbed it, looking at the title before he opened it and took out the list of names. The names of all the students on the team were on this paper, all Link cared about at the moment was the name at the top of the list.

Stevie Wynne Levine.

This Stevie girl didn’t sound like much from what Dr. Locklear had said and what Link had assumed. A picture was provided with her name. She didn’t look like much. Rather plain, even.

Link hummed softly to himself before he placed the folder down and he turned back to his laptop, hands going to the keyboard and fingers immediately beginning to tap at the keyboard to enter Stevie’s name into the search engine. 

Immediately, several scholastic news articles and papers appeared with her name on them. Ever since she had been a senior in high school, papers and articles had been published with her name on it, somewhere with the authors or mentioned within the paragraphs upon paragraphs in Times New Roman font. She was revered by her classmates and particularly that of her Environmental Studies teacher, who apparently capped her and then helped her get admitted into UCLA. They had been involved in several local organizations to prevent the rising sea levels by the coast, and she been involved in protecting the creatures that lived there along with the local wildlife.  
While at UCLA, she had immediately gotten involved with the numerous conservation clubs that were on the main campus. Throughout her undergraduate years, she had raised several thousand dollars in charity to support several charities and nonprofit organizations to gain more research or support to aid in the conservation and education of the current environmental situation. 

In one article, in particular, Link learned that she had spent a summer interning in Australia, specifically on the island of Fitzroy, nearby the city Cairns, where she aided a group known for its Great Barrier Turtle conservation efforts. She spent the entire summer there, treating injured and sick marine turtles brought in from the Great Barrier Reef and the nearby Cape York Peninsula. The animals had been brought in from suffering from disease or injuries caused by boats, discarding fishing gear, or ingested plastic that they mistook for food. She played an essential role in caring for the turtles as well as raising funds with her team.

Now, there had been university wide coverage of her research effort in Malibu, proclaiming that if she was successful in her endeavors, then not only would it mark her as a sought-after scientist along with the rest of her team, but it would mean that we would know more about the depths beneath the ocean.

Link immediately felt a weight on his shoulders, pursing his lips. He was the mentioned scientist in the paper that had agreed to help in Stevie’s endeavors. His thoughts about himself were immediately pushed out the window, and he began to consider Stevie and her team. If this didn’t go the way everyone anticipated, then not only would the school and the research be a laughing stock, but Stevie and her team could lose their anticipated bright future and the findings and rewards they could get. 

The feeling of guilt settled in his stomach. He had only accepted this because he cared about his future, and there were six other kids who needed him because they knew they needed someone with more experience and that he would try to help them get to where they needed to be. They were expecting someone to help them, to guide them through the scientific process. They were hoping for someone who showed more than just a drop of interest in what they were doing. They were hoping for a person who wanted to be there, and that would be an essential part of their team, not just someone who was in it for the possible fame and glory. He felt ashamed because that was who he was. 

They needed a mentor, not a fame-seeking shark.

Link sighed. Yeah, he was annoyed, having to be around a bunch of graduate students when he was nearly ten years older than all of them. To him, these were students. The students he was typically around were ignorant and selfish, and were only there because they had been to an aquarium or a Sea World once or twice. They only liked the sea life and the creatures that lived there, not because they wanted to actually change the world and help the animals that lived in it. 

He knew that he would stick out like a sore thumb. He was already graying and he had a thick southern accent and liked to do different things. He wasn’t from California, and he knew it. Hell, anyone would be able to tell even if they were standing a mile and half away. 

Perhaps it was the deep fear that he wouldn’t be able to relate to any of them. His students now didn’t relate to him, even if he had initially tried. They were into everything he wasn’t. So much so that it almost seemed like they were doing it on purpose only so that they would avoid him and stay away from him. It hurt to know that your students didn’t even care what you liked to do, even if he showed an interest in what you did. That somehow became deeply rooted in Link’s subconscious, and he knew it.

_They don’t care about you because you’re too old to remotely understand._

The thought made Link’s jaws clench, gritting his teeth slightly before he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that he would be somewhat isolated from them because of his age, and that there could be a problem with how they might attempt to relate to him. Yet he knew now that it wasn’t just a one-sided thing. It would have to take effort from both sides. If he really tried, and he showed that he was willing to try, perhaps they would be willing to meet him halfway. 

“It _is_ the west coast,” he murmured to himself, letting out a slow and deep breath. 

It wasn’t like he really had anything else to lose. He wasn’t leaving anything of value behind. All he had was Jade and just a speck of adventure and confidence. 

Link licked his lips, exiting out of the numerous tabs he had opened as a result of his research, before he was pulling up the American Airlines website, quickly clicking the link to book a flight in the next few days. From Charlotte, North Carolina, nonstop flight to Los Angeles. There was a seat available for a flight in the next four days. He made sure to click that it was only a one-way trip, and he watched the cost significantly drop. He raised an eyebrow before he chuckled softly. At least the ticket to Los Angeles wasn’t as much as the apartment in Los Angeles.

He would have to get up at around eight in the morning to make it to his flight on time, but at least he would be getting there early.

Link was quick to put in the information for his ticket and purchase it, printing out his confirmation paper so he would have it with him when he got to the airport. He took the paper and folded it, placing it in the same folder with the information for the research trip.

After finishing up, Link quickly logged out of all his websites and shut down his laptop, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. He gently placed it here before he leaned back on his sofa, relaxing his body. He licked his lips and looked down at Jade, who had fallen asleep with her small head on his thigh. His fingers lifted and he gently stroked her fur, watching as she twitched before relaxing again, her black nose digging into Link’s sleeping pants. 

Link breathed in before he looked around his apartment, biting his lower lip and them letting out a low, short hum. 

“Better get packing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter than I wanted, but I feel like I could make up for it because the next chapter is gonna be a long one! This one was more of a filler, but I wanted to shed some light on Link's real thoughts and explain some other things... maybe include some foreshadowing. 
> 
> You know, if you actually look up the address of Link's "apartment", it actually is a real apartment that is up for sale. I modified the actual apartment to fit Link's needs, but the address and the loft that's actually there is going for nearly _$6500 a month_. Crazy, right?


	3. Sea of the Masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link moves to Los Angeles and finally meets his new team as well as his objective.

California is nothing like living in North Carolina. Ever since Link had landed at LAX, it was almost like he was on another planet. The people here were less than polite. Either people were on their cell phones, staring at a tablet, or simply ignoring you. He had tried to ask for directions to where he was supposed to retrieve his luggage, and the ticket agent simply gave him a blank, empty stare with her lips and tongue smacking together as she chewed her flavorless and worn gum. Link had been immediately taken aback by her rude and inconsiderate stare, before he was quick to make an excuse and walk away to figure it out on his own. 

Not to mention that throughout the entirety of the airport, it was just a sea of people. Mixed faces of local city dwellers, tourists from across the country and all over the globe, businessmen, wealthy socialites, and even more than a few sketchy looking characters who seemed like they were trying too hard to blend in with the rest of the crowd. Link had taken up than a few more minutes to just stand there and look around the crowd, watching people scurry by holding bags upon bags of luggage with the occasional briefcase or purse. 

When he had been at the Charlotte airport, it wasn’t nearly as crowded, not even by a long shot. There were way more people than Link knew that he was used to. Compared to the outside world and in Los Angeles, the population density outside seemed to be no different. Here, there were hundreds of thousands of people, grouped and crowded shoulder to shoulder. As they talked it was a wave of sound of loud speaking, no matter where you were. Even if you attempted to go inside and get away from it, it was still a mumbling at the base of your eardrums, not loud enough to hurt you or damage you, but enough to annoy you and leave you with a buzzing in your ear. 

Link wasn’t used to the loudness of it all, and it was more than enough motivation to make his feet move from the outside of the airport and over to the pick-up area, where he had been able to hail down a taxi cab and take his suitcases and the dog carrier with Jade in it and begin heading to his new apartment. Jade been quite nervous about the flying, but now that they were back on solid ground and Link was by her side, she had finally been able to relax and calm herself down. She was now a quiet and good dog, wagging her tail as she watched her owner give the taxi driver the address of his new apartment.

He made himself comfortable in the backseat against the faux leather, looking out the semi-tinted window to watch as the international airport begin to fade out behind him. The sound of the sea of people faded into nothing but the sound of asphalt beneath rubber and a quiet radio playing the current top forty list. 

After sitting on the plane for over ten hours and only to wind up three hours behind than what you were used to was starting to get to Link, the jet lag heavy behind his eyes and making them sting slightly. He blinked a few times and ran his hands through his hair and over his eyes, rubbing into them for a few seconds. He shook his head and pulled out his phone, taking it out of airplane mode and watching as his lock screen filled with email notifications and a few texts, mostly from his mother. He made sure to respond quickly to her, not wanting to make her overly worried about him not replying after a while.

Link slid his phone back into his pocket before he focused back on the outside world, finding himself on the interstate. He blinked as he watched cars go by and the scenery of homes and small businesses go by beneath them. The cars around them were going at around the same speed that they were, and Link knew that that could change at any moment. Los Angeles was infamous for their traffic and their traffic jams, thousands upon thousands of cars getting stuck at any given opportunity simply because there were too many people that resided in Los Angeles and owned a car. He was thankful that it wasn’t the morning rush or the evening rush, that they had managed to get onto the road about halfway between the two major points. Link knew not to not expect it to happen, there just happened to be a lower chance of it happening.

The roads were long and the coast was wide, the sun following them no matter where they went. The air conditioner was on full blast in the taxi, cooling Link’s warm skin and slightly distracting him from the realities of being in an entirely foreign and different state. It was an odd feeling, but it made Link realize that this was now his reality, and he was by himself in a new territory that he nearly knew nothing about.

It was an odd thing to be by yourself in a new state. Typically, when someone was moving or traveling across the country to experience something new, you were with someone you cared about or with a group of people you wanted to make memories with. Now this wasn’t the case, and instead Link was by himself with his dog. Jade would always be there to support him and remain by his side as his loyal companion.

It seemed sort of weird every time that Link thought about it, considering that Jade was one of the only other living things that he considered to be close to. _This has to be some sort of mental disorder, right? No, I’m pretty sure it’s not a disorder. I’m probably just weird._

Link couldn’t help but laugh a little to himself, before he looked back to the side window, looking as they began to get closer and closer to his new home. He had been able to talk to the realtor from the website he had visited a week ago, and they had reached an understanding. She had been surprisingly understanding and even enthusiastic when Link explained the situation to her. She had relayed his information back to the client and they had been able to simply agree on the unique payment plan Link had. He had been able to sign the rent agreement via fax machine at his post office. Nearly a few hours later, he was now the proud owner of an apartment near the beach. To say that Link was excited about that fact was a little bit of an understatement. 

As his blue eyes scanned over the sandy coast that they drove by, Link felt himself become reminiscent of the vacation he took a few years ago. Link knew that he loved the beach. He loved the feeling of warm sand under his feet, and wiggling his toes into the grains until they could cool down or until he could lift his feet and toss the sand into the air, watching it fall and merge back into the ground. He loved the feeling of the tidal winds sweeping through his dark hair and running across his face, caressing his cheeks and his strong jawline. He loved the feeling of running across the sand and jumping into the cool water, relieving his heated skin and washing the sweat away. He loved the sight of the blue waves crashing onto the shore, splashing and leaving traces of foam and the occasional crab or even the rarer sand dollar. He loved surfing and catching the waves, and he loved splashing into the water after losing his balance. 

He knew that the thing he missed the most was the sight of the tidal sunsets, just lounging on the beach, relaxing on a towel with a drink in his hand. He missed watching the wavelengths of light change, morphing from a soft yellow and bright orange to a baby pink and fiery red. He missed watching and waiting for night to come, simply listening to the world become quieter and soon silent, becoming concealed in the comforting darkness of the night sky. He missed just sitting and waiting, and he knew that he would have to do it more often.

Link slowly came back to reality before he looked out the other side of the taxi, realizing that the driver was slowing down and they were approaching his new home. He sat himself up and he quickly got himself together, pulling out some cash as he anticipated the amount of the drive to his apartment from the airport. 

After a few moments, the taxi turned and stopped in front of the small apartment building. Link was quick to climb out of the small sedan and go to the trunk to grab his suitcases. He placed them down next to him and then walked back, leaning in and grabbing Jade’s case. He held her close and placed her down next to the suitcases, a safe distance from the car and the back of it. He pulled out the cash he owed the driver and walked to the side of him, handing him the cash and telling him it was fine if he kept the change. The driver nodded eagerly and thankfully, pocketing the amount that would have been returned. 

Link smiled at him before he leaned away and he walked back over to his bags, grabbing them as he watched the taxi drive away. He stayed there for a moment before he held everything and walked across the small road, climbing up the steps of the building and standing in front of the door. He placed Jade down and pulled out his wallet with the small slip of paper in it, looking at the number he had written down and then looked up and punched in the code at the small number pad. He heard the door let out a click, then he grabbed Jade again and quickly headed into the small lobby. 

The lobby wasn’t much to look at, it was plain compared to the apartments that he knew were above on the second and third floors. There was a door to the right, and then the stairs to the left. He assumed that the door was where the landlord resided, but remembered that they had said that the key to his apartment would be left in the small row of mailboxes between the stairs and the door. Link looked over, and saw the row of metallic boxes sitting. He quickly walked over and he went to the one entitled Charles N., before he pulled it open and saw the key was in fact sitting there. 

He pulled it out, pocketing it and grabbing the small envelope that was lying underneath it. Link folded it and placed it in his other pocket, before he retook everything into his hands, making his way over to the stairs and climbing up. Even though it was a little earlier than Link was used to, he made sure to keep his steps quiet. He couldn’t want to be the new loud neighbor, and he would like to keep to himself for a while, just to so he would have time to make himself comfortable.

Link knew that he was on the third floor, so climbing up and down these stairs everyday wouldn’t be too much of a deal. He was pretty athletic and an in-shape man, so it wasn’t like going up and down stairs would be a chore or even remotely difficult. Besides, he was used to it back in North Carolina. Why would here be any different? 

He made it to the third floor without a problem, and was quick to walk over to his front door. He placed Jade down again and pulled the key out of his pocket, easily sliding it into the lock and turning it, before he turned it back and pulled it out, placing it back in his pocket and then pushing the door open with his foot. Link picked Jade back up and he quickly walked in, shutting the door behind him.

The apartment itself was exactly like it was in the photos that had been provided on the website, which Link was pleasantly surprised by. He had had a small feeling that the photos could have been just copied from the internet and just reuploaded. Yet, here it was, right in front of him. It was sleek and it had the feeling of a Los Angeles beach house. It was comfy and relaxing, and Link knew that he would be spending most his time probably lounging on the couch and just relaxing. 

Link slowly leaned down and he placed Jade’s cage onto the fluffy white carpeting, before he knelt and unlocked the cage door, pulling it open. At first, Jade didn’t move, before she was carefully trotting out and walking along the unfamiliar carpet. Her nose automatically went into the fuzzy, sniffing it. Her little body moved as she did so, and Link watched her as she began to explore the fully furnished and brand new apartment. 

Link couldn’t help but smile as he watched her, before he standing back up to his full height and walking over to the large, wall to wall windows. He looked out to the balcony that was right outside, before he took a hold of the double doors and tossed them open, breathing in the light smell of the ocean and tides. He could hear seagulls faintly, and it immediately drew him out onto the balcony. He walked over to the edge, gripping the railing and looking out.

The breeze was light and fresh, and Link could feel a smile coming to his face.

This would do just fine.

~~~~~

It was about three days later that Link woke up and realized that he would be meeting his new team. Nervousness had immediately settled in the pit of his stomach. The mere thought of his new colleagues meeting him and then automatically judging him was a lingering suspicion as well as a concern. Even though he had thought about this for a significant amount of time, he knew that it was a stupid assumption to make. And yet, here he was, staring into his bathroom mirror and not moving just to put off walking across the street and to the beach.

He pulled away from the bathroom counter and put on his glasses before he walked out, grabbing his wallet from the dresser as well as his keys. Link stared at them for a moment before placing them in his pocket, then he walked out of his bedroom. He watched as Jade sat up from her newly claimed spot on the couch, eagerly running over as Link filled up her doggy bowl. He placed it on the ceramic flooring over nearby the pantry door. He gently petted along her back, feeling her soft fur under his fingertips before he stood back up and grabbed his jean jacket from the chair, putting it on. 

Link walked out of his house and quickly locked the door, before he began to  
head down the stairs and back into the lobby, where he greeted the landlord. They exchanged pleasantries and Link was quick to cut the conversation short, heading out the front door. 

Outside, it was a lovely and sunny day, not a cloud in sight. There was a light breeze running against his skin and caressing his cheek, but that seemed to be normal in this area. Link wasn’t complaining about it, he was simply making an observation. He made his way across the parking lot, down his still empty space. He still hadn’t gotten around to looking for a new car for him to drive, but he knew that he would have to get around to it eventually. He paid no mind, and simply continued his way, heading to the open gated entry way of the parking lot. He quickly looked around, looking at the crosswalk and the full intersection before he started walking across the road. 

He walked through the small welcome area before heading out onto the beach, quickly looking around. At the end of the beach, there were some cars with some people surrounding it, as well as some equipment that already seemed to be set up by the water and the dock. Link furrowed his eyebrows, before he quickly began to make his way down the coastline, watching as he got closer and closer to the people.

As he approached them, he knew that these were the people he had been looking for. They were chattering loudly just like typical college students, but they seemed to know what they were doing. They seemed to be hard at work as well, which was a small surprise to Link. He had never seen a group of graduate students so organized or on task, and Link could feel his mood increase just a little bit. At least they were treating this seriously, but also being able to communicate with each other.

By the way they were speaking to each other, Link knew that they had to know each other in advance. They acted like good friends, and there was a bit of apprehension that was rising in his body. What if he wasn’t able to connect with these kids or become good friends with them?

Link quickly shook his head and he pushed that thought into the back of his mind. With an attitude like that, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. He had to remain positive, and he knew that he would be able to do that if he acted like he wanted to be there.

And truthfully, Link knew that he really wanted to be there to help with what they were doing.

A blonde head turned to him, making immediate eye contact with him. Link had recognized her immediately, knowing her face from the pictures that had been in the articles that he had read and glanced at. Her hair was blonder in real life, rather than in pictures that had been provided. She was rather pretty, and she seemed friendly enough. Perhaps this would go better than he thought.

The blonde quickly walked over to meet him halfway, a small smile on her face. “Hey! Are you Dr. Charles Neal?” she asked.

Link was quick to nod his head before he returned the offered smile. “Yes, I am. But please, if we’re going to be working together, I would prefer it if you called me Link. There’s no need for formalities since I believe that we’ll be working together for quite a while,” he replied.

“Oh! Well,” she started, seeming quite surprised with that response before she smiled again. “My name is Stevie. I’m the head researcher for the project, and it is my project.”

“I know. I read the file that was given to me back over in North Carolina by my boss,” Link said, a small chuckle leaving his throat before he looked down at her. “You’ve got a pretty good record going for you, Stevie. I was impressed after looking at all that you’ve done.”

Stevie couldn’t help but grin a little. “You’ve seen what I’ve done? Well, thank you. I have to admit, I didn’t expect someone like you to want to come down here to help me out with my research,” she confessed, moving her hair from her shoulder to behind her. 

Link tilted his head to the side a bit. “What do you mean someone like me?”

Stevie opened her lips to speak, before she pursed her lips, then spoke. “Well, I mean, I’ve read your papers and I’ve followed your study of work. I mean, you’re kinda one of the reasons I got into oceanic environmental studies,” she said.

Link couldn’t help but be taken aback by what Stevie confessed to him. At first, he was more confused than anything. A talented, bright young scientist had only gotten into oceanography because of him? It was a completely foreign concept to Link, and one that he had a slightly hard time believing. However, the fact that she looked so nervous, Link couldn’t help but feel completely flattered. He didn’t feel cocky or even proud of himself, but he was just flattered. He felt a smile come to his face. “Wow, no one’s ever said that to me before… well, I’m glad! I think you’ll make a fantastic addition to the marine biology community.”

Stevie perked up slightly. “You really think so?”

“Yeah! Why not?” he chuckled, before he grinned. “What is it you want to do? You know, after you get your doctorate and finish up in college?”

“Well, I’d really like to work with the Institute for Ocean Conservation Science. You know, help with more scientific research, advance ecosystems, educate people about what human action is doing to our oceans and some of our favorite species,” she answered eagerly. 

Link’s smile widened. “Admirable.”

Stevie only smiled again, before she cleared her throat and turned back to the group of young adults behind her. “Do you wanna meet the rest of the crew? I’m pretty sure that we’re an award-winning bunch,” she chuckled, motioning to them.

Link nodded his head and followed Stevie as she began to walk over to one young man who was sitting on a crate beside the large truck, a toolbox at his feet and his fingers fiddling with a piece of technology in his hand. His face was contorted into that of concentration and slight frustration, fingers poking at the metal box in his hand and his screwdriver poking at the insides, moving wires around.

Stevie quickly waved her hand in front of his face, before he was jolting and leaning back to look up at her, furrowing his dark eyebrows. “Stevie, what the hell?” 

She rolled her eyes before she motioned over to Link. “Dr. Neal is here, and I’m introducing him to everyone. It wouldn’t kill you to be a little more hospitable,” she sighed, before she looked over at Link and motioned to him. “This is Chase Hilt. He’s our technological engineer.”

Link looked back at Chase before he held out his hand, pleased to see Chase put down the device in his hand and take a hold of Link’s offered hand, shaking it firmly. “Just call me Link,” he said, before he pulled away and stood back up straight. “So, technological engineer, huh? What’s your major?”

Chase hummed and he picked up the device in his hand again. “Electrical engineering. I’m the one who developed all the equipment and technology that Stevie is using for her research. You know, motion detectors and radar systems, all that fancy stuff.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “What’s someone like you doing here on the beach, then? From my experience, engineering majors tend to just stay in their labs or garages. Not that it’s weird or anything, I’m just drawing from personal experience.”

A chuckle came out of Chase’s throat before he shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s usually the same way here on our side of the country,” he said, waving away what he had said before he sat up a bit straighter. “I’m here because I’m interested in marine biology. Didn’t wanna major in it because I’m not into animals or the thought of possibly drowning. Also, because I’m here as a favor to Stevie. She’s a good friend, I like to help out, and she asked nicely, so here I am.”

“Well, that was certainly… nice of you,” Link said carefully, biting back an amused smile as he heard Stevie sigh from beside him. 

“Right? That’s what I said.”

“Okay, so you met Chase. Come on, Link,” Stevie said quickly, walking away from Chase’s little space. 

Link chuckled before he waved at Chase, before he turned and followed Stevie over to the back of the truck, watching her open the back to reveal a cleared-out space with several televisions, computer keyboards, and monitors. Link couldn’t help but widen his eyes a bit and hastily take in the amount of equipment inside the small space. Inside, three students were huddled up in the small space, talking as they were connecting everything together and making sure everything had direct power. 

“Guys, Dr. Neal is here. Say hi,” Stevie said rather loudly, hitting the side door to get their attention. 

Three pairs of eyes looked up from the wires and metal, before he looked over at Link. Link moved back a bit, before they all gave him various smiles, waving their hands a bit. 

“Hey…” Link said, waving slightly.

“This is Lizzie,” Stevie began, looking over at another blonde with her hair up and glasses resting on her nose. Lizzie waved, smiling widely.

“Hi! I’m Lizzie Bassett, just like Stevie said. I’m the data collector for the team. You know, typical mathematical stuff. I analyze it, collect, and organize the results. I’m also the one who creates the charts and graphs based on the data for archiving and for a point of reference,” she explained.

“So… math major?” Link asked with a small grin. 

“Yeah. Mainly statistics and calculus. Fun, right?” 

“Not really, no.”

“That’s fair,” Lizzie giggled, before she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

Stevie smiled before she moved on to the next person. “That’s Alex.”

Alex looked up from his small laptop, blinking before he refocused on Link’s and Stevie’s features, adjusting the beanie on his head before he offered them both another smile. “Hey, what’s up? Welcome to the west coast, man. It’s pretty sweet here.”

Link grinned. “Yeah, it is. I’ve only been here for a few days, but I’m adjusting,” he said, before he motioned to the laptop on his thighs. “So, what’s your job?”

“Oh, well, I’m the radar specialist. I know Chase, and he brought me on, so here I am. I know his tech like the back of my hand. I’m one of the only ones who can actually operate it, other than him,” he explained, “I’m also kinda here to just make sure that Lizzie doesn’t fuck it up. I work with her to maintain it and to identify arising patterns that the software picks up.”

Lizzie scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows before she tossed a glare in his direction. “You act like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You _don’t!_ For the last time, Liz, you break nearly everything you touch. You’ve already gone through four graphing calculators, and it’s not even the end of the semester!”

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, before she clicked her tongue. “That’s fair.”

“She says that a lot,” Stevie murmured. 

Link let out a small laugh before he looked over at the last member sitting in the back of the van. “And this is…”

“I’m Drew,” he said, pulling away from the monitors against the sides of the truck and looking over at Link. “I’m the chemical biologist. I oversee the collecting of data that relates to the research, but mostly chemical and environmental stuff. You know, like salinity of the water and pH. I’m just here to make sure that everything is safe. I give my data to Liz, and I report over to Jen.”

“Jen?” Link asked, looking over at Stevie. 

“Jen Matichuk. She’s our safety instructor. She’s out on a supply run, but you’ll meet her eventually. In case of any injury or such stuff like that, she’s trained in first aid and can provide treatment for before actual EMTs can get here, just in case anything goes really wrong,” Stevie explained, “She’s also our scuba instructor. She has a boat that she’s lending to us as well as the equipment, just in case we have to go in the water.”

“Do you… do you think we’ll have to?” Link asked.

Stevie thought for a moment, before she shook her head. “I don’t think so. Not unless Chase’s equipment screws up and we have to fetch it.”

Link nodded in understanding, crossing his arms over his chest as he began to really take in all the information that had been given to him in the last ten minutes.

The team along with Stevie were obviously a very capable and brilliant team of young scientists and science enthusiasts. They all knew what they were doing, what they were there for, and how they were going to do it. They were very organized for a group of college students who had no real guidance, except for the money that they were being given along with little and limited words of encouragement. It was not only very reassuring, but it made Link feel a little more optimistic about the project he was taking on with them.

Besides, they all seemed friendly enough, and what was even better is that they were all friends. Link had originally thought that that would be an issue, but they were obviously a very close group, and they seemed more than willing to open up to Link. They didn’t see him as a new weight they would have to carry, nor did they see him as someone to be intimidated by. 

No, they saw him as an expert, but even more so, they saw Link as an _equal._

He was someone that was there to guide them through the scientific method and act as someone they could go to when they had questions, but it seemed also like they could go to him when they had other questions, whether it be about what they were trying to do or if they had a personal problem. Link was more than happy to be that person, regardless of where it took. 

He wanted to have a real relationship with them, and he was more than willing to do that.

“So, what is it exactly that you guys are doing? I wasn’t given much detail before I left,” Link asked, leaning against the door of the truck.

“Well,” Stevie started, pulling out a folder from under Alex’s leg and opening it. “We’re here to mostly monitor the shoreline and the extending several nautical miles from it for specie activity,” she said, pulling out an aerial photo from above them, handing it to Link and pointing to the circled area and the corresponding marks made throughout the area.

“We’re placing sensors where those x’s are. That’s where Chase comes in. The sensors he has created are a small, little handheld device that we can just add and place into the water. Their range area is just to the point where they overlap slightly, so we can cover the entire area. They can sense the entire area, and they can extend downwards of nearly 200 meters.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “So, they just float there? Aren’t you concerned with sharks or other sources of life just… eating them?”

“That’s just the thing. These sensors send out disrupting signals if they sense an animal getting too close for comfort, and they deflect them. It’ll also send a signal out our way so we can make note of it,” she said. “They’re mostly there to monitor noise activity underneath the water, and it takes note of them so we can observe any patterns of sound waves.”

“And that’s where I come in,” Link said.

“Exactly. I know you specialize in the identification of various sounds and communications of mammals. So, we’re gonna give you the sound recordings and you’ll analyze them, tell us the species, and then give them to me and Lizzie. She’ll make her chart, and I can go back to our donors and the university and tell them what we’ve observed.”

Link hummed and he nodded. “Sounds easy enough.”

“Great! Then we can start once Jen gets back from her supply run,” Stevie pipped, before Link handed back to her the map and placed it in the folder, closing it and placing it back underneath Alex’s leg.

Link knew he would fit right in at that moment, and he couldn’t help the grin that came to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Now that we know what Link is there for, we gotta find out what exactly he runs (or swims) into. I wonder what exactly that may be...


	4. Drowning into the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening with the research equipment, and Link intends to find out what exactly that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptive details of drowning. Discretion is advised if that triggers you.

After a few weeks, it was as if nothing had happened at all. 

Jen had arrived as Stevie had said, arms filled with safety and health supplies. Link had run over and helped her with everything, after introducing himself. Jen had done the same, and only after a few minutes with talking to her, Link knew that he liked her immediately. Jen was witty and funny, and obviously, a huge health nut. Link wasn’t much of one, nor did he really care to be careful of what he put into his body, but Jen wasn’t much of the type to stick it into someone’s face. Link had known far too many of his students to be known to be that way, so being around Jen was like a breath of fresh air.

Link had even been enthusiastic to know that he was welcomed into the group immediately, and simply after spending a few hours with them, it was like he had known them forever. They were all funny, friendly, and overly enthusiastic about their research project. They each had their own little quirks, but rather than finding himself annoyed with them, he found himself enraptured and even charmed. In response, they immediately took in and accepted Link’s, which included being very picky about cleanliness and making sure everything was neat and organized. They conformed, and made it work.

Link had never been so appreciative of a group of students in his life. Without talking behind his back, they told him about their problems and the issues he had, and he was happy to listen to their suggestions and requests. In return, they did the same, and either respectfully declined or accepted what he had to say and fixed it. It was mostly the lab procedure and the most effective way to fix the scientific process, and they had no issue with fixing it. Besides, if they didn’t fix the procedure, they would end up with a biased or perhaps entirely wrong result. With the stakes they had in this research, there had to be no mistakes. The entire group’s future relied on the results they were able to produce, and Link was going to make sure they had the best possible one. 

The day that they had all met and started, Jen had been able to take Chase and Stevie out into the water on her boat. Link watched the screens in the truck as little dots began to appear on the tracking screen, one by one. He looked towards Alex as he calibrated each of the sensors, watching as their range increased and results began to appear on another screen, sound waves appearing. 

If Link had to be completely honest, he was impressed by the amount of technology that had been developed in what had to be a short amount of time. The procedures it was able to follow were extremely complex, but visually, anyone would be able to understand what was happening. It was rather remarkable, and Link made sure to tell Chase when he came back that he was impressed, and he was glad to see Chase seem taken aback for a moment before he gratefully thanked Link. 

After everything had been checked on once and then twice, it was official that the research was now officially online, and data was being collected. Everyone was excited and eager to start, everyone getting ready to fall into their jobs immediately, Link included.

It was all just a matter of waiting.

~~~~~

They had been waiting for a long time, more than they had anticipated.

The results that had been collected were very slow, and the only major that had been picked up by the sensors was an eel that happened to swim by, as Link had identified from the sound it made when it swam by the microphone attached to the sensor. It was exciting to know that there was actually activity taking place in the water, but something was wrong. Link knew something was up the second Stevie was told that once again, there had been no significant activity in the water, and she immediately had a defeated look on her face.

It was heartbreaking to see someone whom he admired and respected look like they were about to give up on everything they had come to know about science. He hated that feeling, and he knew that he wanted to help her out, especially she was so young and bright. Link also thought of her as a friend, even if they had only known each other for a few weeks or so.

Link walked up to her, placing a careful hand on her shoulder before she turned towards him. “Hey. I know that you’re not getting the results you expected for the first few weeks, but you gotta remember, you have to be patient. It sucks, but nature is its own force we can’t mess with,” he murmured, squeezing her shoulder.

Stevie sighed, before she bit her lip. “Link, it’s not just that,” she confessed, before she crossed her arms. “My professor called me yesterday, and he told me that if we don’t come up with any sort of results soon, they’ll pull funding from the research and they’ll stop it all together.”

Blue eyes widened before he furrowed his eyebrows and he shook his head. “What? They can’t do that! How can they just demand results from us within the first few weeks? Do they have any idea what it is that we’re doing here?”

She shook her head and sighed loudly. “That’s the thing: _they don’t._ These funds aren’t coming from other scientific communities or organizations. They’re all just rich assholes who act like they know about the environment and what’s best for it, when really, they’re just donating the money and hoping that we discover some fantastic, mythical thing that will immediately solve our world’s problems. They want the damn credibility, and the right to say that they were the ones that made that research happen, when in fact they just gave us the money just because they want to look good in front of all their other rich fucking friends,” she ranted, throwing her hands around and looking even more stressed out, tensing and clenching her hands together. 

Link stared at her, watching her before he sighed. He knew that she was right, because Link felt the exact same way. He was pissed off that they had the audacity to pull funding, simply because they could and they weren’t giving them what they wanted immediately. He knew what it felt like to be between a rock and hard place, because that’s exactly where Stevie was. He was angry that they would not only do this to the research, but to the group. They had obviously been putting everything they could into what they were trying to accomplish.

He was angry, but now wasn’t the time for her to get stressed out. They were still in the critical stages of their research, and it was only just the beginning. They still had time to produce results. They still had time to get everything together they had gathered, and they had plenty of data. They had to focus on the fact that they still had time, and that’s all that really mattered.

“Stevie, I know you’re frustrated, and you have every right to be,” Link said, before he relaxed and gave her a compassionate look. “But you have to remained focused. They haven’t pulled funding yet, and frankly, I think they’re just trying to scare you. We have time. Don’t feel pressured to give them what they want. If you do, that only means that you’re giving them power. And they already have enough as it is. Don’t let them get to you. Don’t let them win,” he hissed.

Stevie watched Link as he spoke, before she smiled a bit. “You’re right, Link. Shit, I don’t know why I let them get to me,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She straightened herself up and grinned. “We have plenty of time.”

Link smiled. “Of course we do.”

~~~~~

After a week, there was still nothing.

At this point, everyone was still baffled as to _why._ Everyone had caught on that they had no other real data than what Drew had been collecting nearly every day. Lizzie had been kept busy by making charts for their environmental data, but that was about it. For the majority of the day, they were just sitting around and watching the screens waiting, hoping, for any type of activity in the water. When there was none, they would simply just go home, and hope for the best the next day. Each and every day, however, they would always get the same result: absolutely nothing.

It was odd. At this time of year, there was usually a high amount of activity around the area. Sharks, dolphins, whales, eels, and everything in between had been known to be sighted from the beach and in the water. Even so, there had even been a history of shark attacks on surfers in the exact same area that they were in during the same time of year, under the same conditions and the same weather. It was confusing, and it was frustrating to know that even after all the facts that you were presented with, there was still nothing while you were there.

Link had gone to Drew to double check his sampling methods and where he was getting his data. One day, Link had gone with him to the small cove nearby that Drew had been collecting from. The two men spent a few hours simply testing the salinity of the water and double checking the pH in several different locations. They had also taken the temperature at different levels, and kept track.

All conditions were in their normal range. pH was where it should have been, salinity content was normal for the area and climate they were in, and temperature was consistent good enough to where there should have been plenty of activity in the water. 

Link had even gone to Chase and Jen, requesting that they go out over into the water and check the sensors. They obliged his requests, taking the boat out to the sensors and Chase personally went out and checked each and every one, looking for cracked metal and plastic, torn wires, anything that could have been broken on the off chance that every single sensor had somehow broken. Yet, there was none. Each sensor was working fine, and nothing was broken. Nothing had been torn or disconnected. 

After learning there was nothing wrong with their equipment, everyone was baffled. Everyone was confused and upset, demanding why there wasn’t anything living in the water that could have been recorded and tracked. They had no answers that could have been given to fix their predicament. Regardless of what the possible answer could have been, it still didn’t fix the fact that they had nothing to observe.

At this point, it was just _weird._

Link and the group were completely stumped, confused, and frustrated. There was absolutely no reason as to why there shouldn’t have been more activity. The ocean was completely fine. 

Then, equipment started to disappear. Seemingly one at a time, sensors began to leave the map, going completely silent. At first, they simply thought it was the equipment that was malfunctioning. Chase had immediately began to check everything, tapping into the code and looking through it. There were no error messages or lines of code missing from it. Then, as he had been checking further through it, another sensor vanished from the map.

Then another, and another, and another. Everything had disappeared over the course of six hours. What was even worse was that the data that had been collected before they were destroyed or had disappeared doesn’t even show up in their system, or was no longer sent. However, data that was collected ended up becoming corrupted and unviewable or unrecoverable. Chase and Alex had hastily attempted to retrieve the data once more, but it was too late. The data was too fractured and mess up to even be distinguished from what was code and what wasn’t.

Stevie had become a worried mess to a stressed-out mass of matter in less than twenty-four hours, and Lizzie and Link had to constantly remind her that it was going to be okay, that they were going to get everything back and up and running. Even so, even if they didn’t really believe in their own words, they had to keep some sort of lingering hope that everything was somehow going to sort itself out. 

After a while, the little activity that had been taking place was no longer occurring. 

The ocean had literally gone silent.

~~~~~

“This is complete bullshit,” Link hissed.

Six pairs of eyes immediately looked up from their lunches, staring at the older man who had suddenly let out the only few words he had said that day. The crew blinked at one another, exchanging looks of worry and concern, before Chase turned to Link and gave him a concerned look. Link was usually the one who was the most calm and collected of the seven people, and it was only odd to see him just suddenly let out something like that. Link was the one everyone looked up to for guidance, and seeing him like that was just a little scary, and it made everyone worry about the state of their research. 

“Link? What’s wrong?” Chase asked.

Link looked over at the rest of the group, before he sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it from the blowing wind that was running over the beach.

“I’m just… I’m so annoyed with what’s going on. I’m stressed out because I know this research could be successful and offer you all a great and bright future to have, but it’s not happening because something is going on in that water. It’s not Chase’s fault, and neither is it anyone else’s. Something is _wrong.”_

Stevie furrowed her eyebrows before she narrowed his eyes a bit. “Link, we already checked the sensors and the water is fine. I don’t think there is anything that we can do to help the situ— “

“I refuse to believe that,” Link cut her off, before he was wiping his hands and standing himself up from the sand. He looked around and over to the boat, then looked down at Jen. “I want to check the sensors. Myself.”

Chase shook his head. “Link, I know them like the palm of my hand. Don’t you think if there was something wrong with them, I would be able to find it and tell everyone what was wrong?”

“That’s the thing, though. You know it, and you created the technology, Chase. You told me how it works, and I have a clear understanding of it. Don’t you think that someone who isn’t as familiar with the sensors would be able to maybe find the solution to what’s wrong with it?” Link asked, motioning over to the water.

“But you don’t even like being in the water,” Stevie said quickly. “Aren’t you nervous about possibly drowning or something?”

That thought had occurred to Link, and it was an issue with him. He had had the experience of being underwater, and he did not like the feeling of being submerged into the water. He hated it, and he was always nervous that he would end up drowning somehow, falling into the deep to never to be found or for his body to never be recovered. The thought made him nervous, his body tingling and beginning to sweat, before he was taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

He was afraid of drowning, yes, but he was willing to get into the water as long as the possibility of finding a solution to their problem was there. He was willing to do anything for this research and for crew, and if that meant facing one of his lifelong fears, he would do it. 

How ironic. He was a marine biologist with a fear of water. Tragic, really.

Link looked back towards the group and he let out a small breath. “I’m willing to do it for the sake of you guys and for the research so we can actually continue what we’re doing.”

Everyone looked around at each other, unsure of what to do. They absolutely wanted to continue with the research they were doing and actually get results, but if that meant someone they respected and admired possibly risking his own life to do so, they weren’t entirely sure about it. Link did have a point. After Alex and Chase, he was the only other person who knew how the sensors worked and knew where each of the parts were. He was the next person they would want to send, and after he had so willingly offered himself, it wasn’t like they could say no without giving a bad reason as to why they said no.

Stevie bit her lip before she looked up at Link and she nodded. “Okay, let’s do it,” she said, finishing her sandwich and standing up from the sand, wiping herself and then looking towards Jen and Chase. “You guys will come with me and Link. Jen, I need you to make sure that his equipment is put on properly and it’s working, and that there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Jen nodded, putting the rest of the granola in her mouth before she gave a confident thumb up, then stood up herself and began to make her way over towards the boat that was resting at the dock in the water. “You got it!” she exclaimed, waving behind her.

“Chase, I need you to go with us so you can go over with Link what he needs to look over one more time before he heads down there,” Stevie said, turning to Chase, who gave a nod in response and began to put his thermos away into his backpack. “The rest of you need to stay here so you guys can monitor the sensors and see if any of them go back on while we’re out on the water. I’m gonna take one of the walkie-talkies with us, so you can tell us if anything’s acting up. Got it?”

The rest of the crew nodded in understanding, before Stevie turned to Link and motioned for him to follow her, quickly heading over to the boat. Stevie and Link climbed onto the boat, before Jen was quickly motioning Link over and handing him a small bag. “It said you were scuba certified, right? You don’t have to have me tell you what you need to do. So, in summary, I just need you to go below deck and put on your suit. When we get to where Chase wants us to go, I’ll get you all equipped and you can head down there,” she explained, before she handed him the bag and motioned him over to a door in the deck.

Link was quick to climb down beneath, before he was undressing out of his t-shirt and hoodie. He was quick to pull out the scuba wetsuit and tug it on, using his unusually lanky and long arms to pull up the zipper on his back. He pulled off his glasses and set them off to the side. He pulled on the skullcap and slicked his hair back, making sure it was all in. He adjusted himself and headed back up to the main deck, watching as Jen sailed over to the main spot that Chase needed him to go to. 

Once they had made it, Jen was quick to pull out the equipment Link would need. Jen pulled out the breathing apparatus, setting it down with a loud thump as she rested it on one of the fluffy seats by the side of the boat. She took out the open circuit scuba and began to connect the first stage regulator onto the gekko dive computer. She pulled the apparatus up and then connected it to the apparatus, making sure to hear a small click before she picked it up and helped Link put it on his back, making sure to fasten the buckles and belts, tightening them until Link indicated that he was good. 

Link took the fins and slid his feet into them, making sure to move them to get used to them, watching as they flapped against the wood. Jen quickly put on a buoyancy compensator onto Link. “We don’t want you to float away or anything. That would suck,” she joked lightly, Link only smiling a bit in response, before she shook her head. “Heh, well, you know…”

Jen quickly pulled out a diving mask and gave it to Link, before she was guiding him over to the edge of the boat, helping him up to sit on the edge. Chase quickly walked over as Jen began to put on a dive light, connecting it to his diving mask easily. “Okay, so there’s a sensor only about a hundred feet beneath the boat. All you need to do is get near it, check for any abnormalities, and then come back up. It shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes,” he explained.

Jen nodded. “You should have about thirty minutes of oxygen, so you should have enough time to get back up to the surface no problem. If you need help, tap the button on the right of your surface detection aid. It should bring you up to the surface just in case. I also have you a surface marker, so you can let go of it and we can dive in after you. You got it?”

Link slowly nodded and looked at his wrist, turning it on before he swallowed thickly, feeling his heart pound a bit in his chest. He couldn’t help but be nervous. If there was even a possibility of something going wrong during his descent down, it would because of his equipment rather than anything else. Link trusted Jen and her expertise in safety, but he didn’t necessarily trust the equipment or himself. Yet, he knew if he chickened out and didn’t at least to try to fix the problem, the entire experiment could be over and so could the crew’s careers and futures. Instead, he took in a deep breath before he nodded again, looking towards Stevie. 

“I will fix this,” he said, before he gave her a reassuring smile and a thumb up, before he pulled on his diving mask and put the breathing apparatus into his mouth, motioning for Jen to turn on the oxygen flow. Link breathed in once, before he nodded and he leaned back, falling into the water backwards and letting out a loud splash. The three crew members quickly walked to the side, gripping the railing as they watched Link sink further into the blue water.

Link found himself in the water safely, opening his eyes behind the mask and looking around. The water was dark, which Link found odd. Typically, it was lighter, especially in the middle of the day like this. He furrowed his eyebrows before he turned himself, using his strong legs and his fins to propel him further down into the water, wading slowly. 

The water around him was eerily quiet. There was no movement except for his own, the sound of his fins fighting against the pressure of the water, but Link was having no issue with swimming down deeper. He could feel the pressure getting heavier the deeper he went, pressing down on his skull and his mask. After he had been swimming down for a while, his ears popped, and Link couldn’t help but feel relief. He shook his head and looked at the surface detection aid, seeing that he was close to approaching a hundred feet. 

Link began to look around the water, before his eyes focused on the small metal device he had become so familiar with, and he began to swim over to it. When he approached it, he quickly turned on the buoyancy to keep himself at the level he was at. He turned back to the sensor and narrowed his eyes, taking it into his hand. It was rather small, fitting into the palm of his hand. It didn’t look particularly tampered with or damaged. It looked the same as it did when Chase and Jen went out onto the water. 

Slim fingers ran over it, before he turned it over, widening his eyes as he looked at it.

 _‘Is… was it really just turned off?’_ Link thought to himself.

Link glared at it, bringing it closer to his face before he looked at it again. How was this possible? It had been working before, and they had had no issues with it. Suddenly, the sensor just goes off and it disappears from the map. And here it was, simply floating in the middle of the ocean turned off instead of on, like it was meant to be. 

_‘But how did this happen?’_

_‘There’s no way that this would be possible, unless something hit it.’_

_‘But nothing was detected on the sensor before it went off.’_

_‘Did Chase fix it and then not just turn it on?’_

_‘No, he would have told us if he had found what was wrong with it.’_

_‘They why the hell was the sensor just off? Someone would have had to messed with it or intentionally turned it off to prevent us from gathering any data.’_

_‘Or something,’_ a little voice pipped in the back of his head, before Link was wincing back and shaking his head. The intrusiveness of that thought had somehow worked its way up to his head, and even though Link knew it was an absolutely preposterous thought. 

_‘Or maybe it isn--‘_

Link widened his eyes as he felt his body forcefully be pushed up, before he immediately turned his head to look down at his connectors. He could feel a gasp rise in his throat as he saw the coil from his oxygen tank to his apparatus disconnected, and he began the tank on his back begin to fill up with water, the metal casing immediately beginning to weigh him down. Link forced himself to not breath in, before his fingers began to eagerly pull at the buckles on his chest and his waist, before he was tugging them off, dropping them, not really caring where they floated off to. The equipment was the least of his problems.

He knew his limits. He had approximately a minute and a few seconds to get up to the surface, and a minute and a half at most. Link cursed himself for not being more mindful of trying to practice his breath holding techniques, before he was spitting out the apparatus and letting it float up. He quickly released the surface marker, watching it quickly begin to float up to the surface. Link quickly turned to the sensor, turning it on and watching as the lights began to turn on, the green signal that it was fully operational and calibrating. Link grinned to himself before he was looking to the gadget on his wrist, remembering that Jen told him to tap the right button if he needed to get up to the surface quickly. 

A finger pressed it, and Link waited a second, before he tapped it again. Nothing. His heart began to beat faster in his chest, and Link knew that was the exact opposite his body needed to do at that moment. He pressed it over, and over, and over, before he finally realized that it wasn’t going to work. 

At that very moment, Link began to panic. He could feel his lungs begin to burn, his legs moving on their own accord to push him up as fast as they could to fresh air. Yet, in the back of his head, Link knew that he didn’t have enough time. With his body beginning to spaz out and desperately claw and move, he was wasting the oxygen he had in his body at the moment. His heart was pumping way too fast, using the oxygen he had in him to try to keep his limbs moving and his blood flowing. He wasn’t going to have enough in a few seconds, but that only made him more fearful of the possible result that was going to take place if he kept going at the rate he was going. 

Link was running out of options, and he knew it. Link shook his head, his diving mask floating off his head and his skullcap slipping off his head, letting his hair float in the salty sea water. He had to know that with how much equipment was floating up to the surface, Stevie, Jen, and Chase had to know that something was wrong. They had to be doing all they could to somehow get down there and pull him up so he could breathe. 

Link opened his eyes, the water somewhat clear before he was clawing above his head, attempting once more to make his way up to the surface. His limbs once again began to protest, before Link knew that he would somehow have to inhale eventually. He didn’t want to, but his body automatically inhaled, before he was groaning and let out a scream, knowing that it was the end. He was doing to drown, and it would be too late to save him without going to the extreme depths to go retrieve him. 

The edges of his vision began to darken, and his body felt heavy, and he knew that he was going to die of oxygen deprivation. He couldn’t help but feel the tiredness wash over him, and he immediately had the urge to sleep. Maybe if he slept, it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much.

 _’The ocean is still so quiet…’_ he thought, before his eyelids began to flutter closed. 

As he began to faint, however, he heard it. The rapid movement of water and something closing in on him. It was frantic, almost desperate and needy. Link’s eyes opened briefly, before his head turned and he was seeing a flash of olive skin dash by him, a darker and scaly tail whipping out of his range of sight. He was confused for a moment, before he felt a strong grip on his shoulders. The familiar, warm touch of hands on his broad shoulders. But at this point, he’s thinking that he’s beginning to imagine things. He’s started to fade in and out of existence, his eyes opening and closing.

He knows that he’s moving, and as he gets closer and closer to the surface, the water is slowly getting warmer. The hands on him are so warm, however, and Link thinks that’s what keeping his grip on his reality. The touch is so firm, yet so gentle at the same time, like they know how fragile of a state Link was in, like they knew that he was in trouble and on the edge of dying. 

They’re moving so quickly, and it’s starting to feel like nothing at all. 

Yet, Link was able to open his eyes once more, and he immediately looked up, only to see a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him. 

Before he knows it, Link was breaking the surface, his knees touching the rising hill of the sand to where the water meets the beach. Link immediately opened his eyes wider and inhaled deeply, his chest aching from the deprivation of oxygen. He coughs out desperately, his throat convulsing and burning before he feels his stomach shake, then he’s putting his hands into the sand and coughing out salt water. He can do nothing but cough and forcefully throw up the water he had inhaled. He’s breathing in at any moment he can, before he’s coughing out more and choking. 

Link feels his heart rate begin to slow, before he’s crawling up the mound, finding himself on dry sand. He pants and heaves, falling onto his back as he stares up at the cloudless sky. He looks to the ocean, finding it undisturbed. The waves are still crashing, and the sand is still wet. Link’s head collapsed onto the sand, eyes fluttering shut a bit more.

He’s confused, winded, and seemingly on the edge of passing out from shock and relief. He’s alive, miraculously, even after he was so sure that he was going to die. His fingers curl into the dry sand, feeling it between his fingers. He’s relieved to feel his own firm body touch the ground, and it’s at that moment that he promises to himself to never submerge himself into the water, regardless of the training he was given or who he was with or what equipment he’s wearing.

Link’s relieved, but there’s a rush of emotions running through him. The… _thing_ that saved him is gone. It just disappeared, and Link immediately began to question what happened. He knew that the was saved, but by what exactly, he didn’t know.

However, before he could even remotely contemplate his most recent experience, he can hear people shouting his name. He opens his eyes and he squints against the harsh sunlight, before he sees the entire crew running down the beach and over to him. He watches as Jen and Stevie drop to their knees next to him, grabbing him as carefully as they can, before they’re turning him over and rapidly pulling him out of his wet suit. Chase is running over with a blanket, and he wraps it around Link.

“Link! Oh, fuck, thank God!” Stevie is crying, tears running down her face as she takes in the sight of her mentor and trusted adviser to her research project. She bites her lip, before she’s shaking her head and moving back as Jen begins to yell at everyone to stand back, to give Link space.

“Link, man, I’m so fucking sorry. Shit, I should of just gone myself. Shit, but we gotta get you to a hospital,” Jen hisses, before she’s turning towards Alex. “Alex! Did you already call 911?”

Alex nodded, his cell phone in his hand. “They said they’re sending an ambulance over right now.”

“Link, look at me. Come on, man. I need you to look at me,” Jen says desperately, looking at Link directly into his eyes. 

Link is focusing on her brown eyes, watching her. Jen nodded happily, before he took his wrist into her hand, quickly taking his pulse before waving her finger over his eyes, watching as blue irises follow with no problem. “Okay, he’s responding. That’s good,” she said, before she turned her head as she heard an ambulance approaching rapidly, turning into the parking lot of the beach. She grinned before she looked back at Link. “You’re gonna be fine, Link! Damn, you are one lucky duck.”

Link listens to her faintly, before he’s looking as EMTs come rushing out of the back of the ambulance, holding a stretcher and rushing over to Link. They were quick to pull him up from the sand, carrying and placing him on the plush. One immediately rushed back to the ambulance, pushing Link towards it as the other decided to stay behind and quickly ask for details, before he was also rushing back inside. 

“We’re gonna meet you there, Link!” Stevie called.

Link couldn’t bring himself to respond, after the EMTs began to take his vitals and start to drive off towards the nearest hospital. However, Link simply went with the motions, not resisting as they moved his arms where they needed them to be, or even looking when they began to stick needles into his arms to connect him to an IV. 

“He’s in shock,” one of the EMTs said, but Link didn’t care enough to pay attention. 

All he knew is that he was safe, and he was okay, and that he was still alive, and that they had finally been able to figure out what was wrong with the technology and systems they had. It wasn’t Chase’s fault, and neither was it anyone else’s. It was simply something they could fix, and they could get back on track no problem. Perhaps this time, they would be able to focus on getting results and perhaps even get the results they had been hoping for, and Link couldn’t help but feel himself get a little happier at the thought.

Yet, he knew there was still one issue.

Who did those green eyes belong to?


	5. Staring into the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link confides in Stevie, and meets his green-eyed savior.

Link had spent the rest of the day in the hospital, being connected to several other tubes and beeping machines that monitored him and his vitals. He remained laying there, simply staring up at the ceiling and looking towards nurses and doctors when they directly spoke to him. He kept his responses short, knowing that if he didn’t he would end up saying the wrong thing, resulting in him extending his stay at a hospital he didn’t want to be at. 

After arriving at the hospital, the EMTs had rushed him into the emergency room, several nurses and a few doctors grabbing his portable stretcher. Frankly, he didn’t remember much. He had been somewhat out of it. His body had been completely limp and his eyes had struggled to stay open. It wasn’t that he wasn’t feeling well and it was possible that he was going to black out. His body had just been completely exhausted with the events that had transpired. He was already sore and hurting, even though it had happened less than an hour ago when he arrived in the hospital.

He heard nurses and doctors talking to one another, rapidly, in medical mumbo jumbo that he couldn’t even comprehend or attempt to understand. He was a scientist, yes, and had a clear understanding of Latin. He could speak it, yes, and understand the root words, but some of the terms they were talking about weren’t familiar or just straight out of his vocabulary. Link simply just let them do what they needed to do, lying back and only talking to them when they needed information from him. 

Treatment had started with them examining him and taking his vitals, and he knew that they were normal, except for the fact that Link had inhaled a large amount of sea water. The possibility of water in his lungs was high, and the doctors were immediately concerned with that, after they had asked Link how long he had been underwater and when he began to inhale water. He simply told him that he had held his breath for as long as he could, but after about a minute he couldn’t do it anymore. He told them that when he came back onto the shore, he coughed out as much as he could, but he knew there could still be more lingering in his system. 

Link had been right. There was still salt water in his system, which involved the uncomfortable process of a nasogastric tube being placed down his throat and it sucking out the rest of the water. It was a rather uncomfortable process, not only for him, but for everyone else in the room as well. Just having to keep his mouth open while some vacuum cleared him out was embarrassing, and he was only thankful that none of the crew had been there. His gag reflex had acted up quite a bit, and to say that he didn’t make any embarrassing noises was simply a straight up lie. It was embarrassing, yes, but he knew he was needed.

After the uncomfortable process of his body being cleared for water and any other possible debris, they had showered him and put him into a hospital gown, and covered him in several blankets. The possibility of getting hypothermia was still high and was still a possibility, so Link had been told that he had to stay in the hospital for at least another day, just to observe him. If tomorrow he was feeling better and his core temperature got back to normal, then they promised to release him and he could go back to work no problem.

He couldn’t help but feel somewhat inconvenienced, and he knew that he would be okay, that he was completely fine and he could go back to work. Yet, at the same time, he knew it was necessary with what had happened to him. Still, he couldn’t focus on the fact that this was real life, and he might be questioning everything he had come to know. Not only as a scientist, but as a human as well. 

What had happened down in the water was something that had never happened to him before. At this point, he was definitely scared of going back into the water again, and perhaps he would never go scuba diving ever again. The mere thought of going through that again sent a shiver of fear up his spine, and his stomach began to twist in the most unpleasant way. He looked over at the heart rate monitor as it began to beep, indicating an elevated rate above the normal average. He took in a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down.

Link sighed, lifting his hand and running his fingers through his wet hair, pushing it back from his forehead. He looked to the side table and grabbed his glasses, putting them on and adjusting them before he looked around the room. It was almost a blinding white, causing Link to feel somewhat uncomfortable and almost unnerved. He bit his lip before he looked down at his hands, looking at the bracelet on his wrist and then the pulse indicator on his finger. He breathed in again before he looked down at the blankets, using his fingers to pull them up his body further and then snuggling into the pillow behind him.

He was distracted, and he knew it. He knew that he feared drowning, and probably more of the water, but he couldn’t get the sight out of his mind. They had been so clear when he looked at them and saw them. They were striking and radiant, and the mere thought of those emerald eyes piercing right into his soul made his heart rate speed up once more. They had been directly looking at him, just staring and watching him. There had been no malice or curiosity in them. It was simply a stare, watching him move and watching him struggle beneath the water. 

He could faintly remember green skin with darker green markings, running along broad shoulders and strong arms. The skin had been like that of his own, soft and smooth on him, grip hard, yet gentle and careful, as if they had been a newborn child. It was like he had been treated as a weaker creature, as if they had realized that he was in distress and he needed help and to be treated carefully.

What dumbfounded him the most was the fact that he had been able to catch a glimpse of a tail. A long, scaly tail. It wasn’t very serpentine, as it had fins at the end of it, waving along the water and using it to push itself along. The fins were lighter, at least Link thought that he remembered. It was still rather blurry and a little disoriented, but he was sure that the tail was a dark green color. It was almost like the color of seaweed, but it had a small tinge of silver. 

Link knew that the feeling of their skin had been very human like, but Link knew that he didn’t know anyone with green eyes as striking as that of the ones he saw. He also knew that there was no such thing as a creature with green skin with the texture of human skin, along with a scaly, fishlike tail. There were creatures who had eyes similar to that of humans, but they were mostly found at depths that were unreachable to humans because it was simply too deep and there was too much pressure. Humans would be crushed at such a depth.

Unless...

Link sat up in bed a bit, furrowing his eyebrows before he was focusing on his hands, watching them twitch a bit before shaking a little. There was no way that it could have been true, but by the way he saw things while he was drowning down there, it almost seemed like he was seeing a merman.

He was shaking his head at the mere possibility, putting his hand against his forehead and letting out a frustrated sigh. He had to be losing his mind. There was no way that what had saved him was a merman. Mermen didn’t exist, they were simply an old mythical creature to be used in stories and legends of old. There was no way that they could have existed. They were used as plot devices to teach kids lessons of life, or as colorful paintings to be fascinated by, or simply used in animated films to make millions of dollars and to entertain little kids with tales of love and adventure through song.

“They’re not real,” Link whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

_‘What if they are?’_ the small voice in his head whispered.

Link opened his eyes again and stared down at the blankets on his lap, his hands moving to curl and grip the edges of the blanket. He sat there silently, swallowing thickly before he was furrowing his eyebrows. A small part of him wanted to simply move on, forget about what he had experienced, and resume with his job and focus on the main objective. Another part of him wanted to believe what he thought he had seen as to be real, because then it would be a young dream of his to come true. 

The majority of him wanted to get out of his hospital bed and find out what saved him. He didn’t care who or what it was, if they knew that they were helping him or not. He wanted to thank them for saving his life, for giving him another chance at helping Stevie and the crew. Link just wanted to find out what really happened, as the scientific part of his mind was screaming for him to do. He had to treat this like an experiment, to find the logical answer for what happened and get to the bottom of it. That’s all he had to find out, there were no other strings attached or any other kind of circumstances that could occur. 

Link sighed, before he was lying back against the pillow and looking at the ceiling, watching as the markings on the ceiling tiles move slightly in a rhythmic pattern. He began to count them before he was hearing the door open, his eyes immediately moving to see who was coming in.

He was surprised to see Stevie and rest of the crew walk in, smiles on their faces. Lizzie was holding a bouquet of flowers along with a little card, and Alex walked in with a small group of balloons, holding them close as to not hit anything or anyone else. By the way Jen’s face was looking, it seemed like that had already happened a few times. Link smiled widely at all of them, before the group was rushing towards him, crowding around his bed.

“Link! Man, you look so much better already. How are you feeling?” Alex asked, placing down the balloons next to his bed. 

Link looked at the ‘get well soon!’ balloons before he smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, I almost drowned, but hey, I can’t really complain,” he chuckled, before he watched Lizzie place down the bouquet of flowers and hand him the small white envelope. “What’s this?” Link asked, turning it over and using his finger to open it, sliding it against the edge. 

“I mean, we all feel really bad about what happened. Jen especially. We were worried about you. You were down there forever without any oxygen, and you were able to miraculously pull yourself out from nearly a hundred feet down in the ocean, then you wound up on the shore? Link, that isn’t typically something that happens every day,” Stevie said, before she sighed and motioned to the card.

Link blinked, biting back a _‘I didn’t save myself’_ before he opened the card, reading it as a simple get well soon card. He looked down at everyone’s signatures and encouraging messages, then closed it and placed it back in the envelope, then he gave everyone a smile. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. Almost drowning doesn’t seem that bad anymore,” he chuckled.

Small giggles came from everyone else before Jen was stepping up. 

“Link, I’m really sorry about what happened. I checked the equipment, but I guess it wasn’t as safe as I thought it was… I didn’t mean for this to happen, and I won’t let it happen again, I promise,” Jen said hastily.

Link shook his head before he patted her hand lightly. “Jen, it’s okay. I don’t blame you. You did your job, and you did it well. You did what you were supposed to, and that’s all I care about. The equipment must’ve malfunctioned somehow when I was underwater. Sometimes these things just happen, because technology isn’t perfect,” he said gently, before he smiled at her. “I’m okay, so don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?”

Jen looked at Link, searching for sincerity in his voice and his face, and found that it was there. She simply looked down at his hand, before she nodded slightly. “Okay, Link,” she murmured, before she squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, me too,” Link grinned. 

Chase smiled, before he walked up to Link and he bit his lip. “Hey, man, I hate to ask, but... I noticed that while you were down there, the sensor came back on. You were able to find out what was wrong with it?” he asked.

Link nodded before he sat up a bit. “Yeah, I did. Well, actually, it’s kind of odd, but… the sensor was just turned off. There was nothing wrong with it. It was completely intact, it was just turned off. It was manually turned off, like the button was pressed and everything. So, someone or something must have hit it.”

Chase stared at him for a moment before he furrowed his eyebrows and exchanged a weird look with the rest of the crew, biting his lip and then looking back at Link. “Link, are you sure that was it? I mean, that seems a little farfetched after what you’ve been through.”

“Chase, I know what happened and I know what I saw. It was manually turned off, I’m telling you,” Link said, getting a little frustrated with the fact that it seemed like Chase thought he was lying or that he was making this stuff up. “All that matters is that we know what is really wrong with the sensors, we can turn them back on, and we can continue with the experiment.”

“I know, but—“

“No buts, Chase. If you wanna go down there and see it for yourself, feel free. But I’m telling you, it’s a simple fix. Just… trust me on this.”

Chase opened his mouth, looking like he was going to argue, before he simply closed his mouth and nodded silently. He looked over at Jen and motioned her close, leaning forward to whisper something to her before she was nodding in understanding. She looked over at Link and gave him a little wave, before she and Chase were walking out of the room and back into the hallway. 

Link sighed and he shook his head, rolling his eyes before he felt Stevie’s hand on his. “Don’t worry about him. He’s just stressed out because he thought there was something wrong with what he had done. Now he’s just upset with himself because he didn’t see something he should have. He’ll be fine by the time you’re released and you come back to the site,” she murmured reassuringly, rubbing his hand gently.

The bespectacled man nodded before he looked towards the rest of the crew, before he pursed his lips, then he slowly sat up a bit more. “Hey, guys, could I talk to Stevie in private? Just for a few minutes,” he asked softly, watching as three heads nodded and they all turned, filing out of the room. Lizzie was the last to leave, giving Link a reassuring nod before she was closing the door behind her.

Stevie looked at Link in confusion before she was pursing her lips. “Link, is something wron—“

“I saw something down there,” Link said quickly, the most serious look on his face he could muster up, before he was gripping her hand.

Stevie widened her eyes before she was looking at him, bewildered at the sudden change in his face and his behavior. “Link, what are you talking about?” she asked quickly, looking around the room and stepping closer to him.

Link inhaled deeply before he looked down at the bed sheets, contemplating how he should introduce the sudden topic of seeing some sort of creature in the water. He knew that was going to sound crazy or delusional, and possibly sick in the head, but he had to tell someone who he thought would believe him before he lost his mind and began to question his own sanity. He tapped his fingers against his thigh before he was looking back at Stevie and sitting up a bit straighter to appear more profession and less than crazy.

“This is gonna sound super weird and super crazy, but, Stevie, I saw something down there when I was drowning. I don’t know if it was some sort of oxygen-deprived hallucination or if my mind was playing tricks on me, but I think I saw something in the water next to me. I don’t know what it was, but Stevie, that think probably saved my life and that’s why I’m sitting here and not at the bottom of the ocean.”

Stevie was staring at him, before she was shaking her head and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Link’s legs. “Link, you saved yourself, you didn’t see anything. It was all you.”

“Stevie, I know for a fact it wasn’t me. I was nearly eighty feet underwater. I know for myself that I am only able to hold my breath for a minute and four seconds. I spent thirty seconds underwater without my apparatus while I was trying to take off my equipment so it wouldn’t weigh me down. Now, it is known that the average person can swim three miles an hour if kept at a consistent pace. The maximum length someone can swim is six feet per second. But at the rate I was going, I would probably only be able to swim three feet per second. Mathematically speaking, that would have been only sixty feet in thirty seconds. I would have had twenty feet to go, and by then, I would of already began to drown,” he explained, before he was looking at Stevie.

“It is mathematically impossible that I would have been able to make it up to the surface without drowning. I did not get back up the surface by myself, Stevie. It’s not possible.”

Stevie stared at Link as he explained himself. She knew in the back of her mind that all of his math was correct, and his train of thought and logic was objective and well thought out. He wasn’t wrong, but with the way Link was phrasing it, it was starting to scare her that he might be right. If he wasn’t physically or mathematically able to save himself, then what did? “Maybe it was some sort of miracle,” she suggested.

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head before he looked at her. “Stevie, you know there are no miracles in science. I did not spontaneously evolve and grow gills. Something was down there with me.”

She sighed before he bit her lip, looking down at the sterile white tile. He was right. He had to be. There was no other logical explanation than the long shot that something had been there to save Link. She looked back at him before she pulled out her phone. “Do you remember what it looked like?”

“It was green. Like… like the color of algae. A little lighter, but it had stripes. Dark, jagged lines. Its skin… it was smooth, almost like human skin. But it wasn’t human. No, it had scales too. It was the same color as the markings it had. It had a long tail… very long,” he described quickly, before he relaxed a bit. “It…” 

Stevie quickly began to type in the description of the creature, putting it into the notes of her phone. When Link stopped, she stopped and looked up at him, confused as to why he suddenly looked so troubled. “Link?”

Link looked up at her, almost pained and a little conflicted. “He had green eyes.”

“Green eyes?”

He nodded.

“’He’?”

Link sat up a bit when Stevie pointed out what he had said, before he was looking back at her and then he was looking towards the window of his room, looking out towards the blue sky and the sunny parking lot that was below his window. Stevie looked out as well, looking to the cars there before she was looking at Link. “Link, from what you described, it almost sounds… it almost sounds like you’re talking about a merman.”

Link turned his head and looked at the graduate student before he was nodding slowly. “I know.”

Stevie was at a loss for words that this point, simply staring at her mentor. He looked so… so conflicted from his own conclusions and his observations. It was almost like he didn’t want to believe it himself, but he also had no choice to. He had done the math and had tried to think of any other possible conclusion rather than this one. He seemed so adamant and confident about what he had seen, and she couldn’t argue about it without feeling bad or guilty. Even a small part of her believed him, and it was screaming that mermen could possibly be real, and that this was a young dream of hers come true.

Unfortunately, she was a scientist, first and foremost. In order to be a good scientist, she had to remain objective. To do that, she would have to advise him the best way she could: logically.

“Link, as one scientist to another, I’m going to give you some advice,” she began, watching as his gaze turned to her and watched her. “If you really think this is something you should investigate, then I urge you to do so. Use the scientific method. Observe, and find. Recognize patterns, look for outliers and abnormalities. I think you’ll find what you’re looking for,” she said, then she gently tapped his fingers. 

Link watched her, listening to her careful and kind words, before he realized that she was believing him, and giving him encouragement to go out and find what—or who—he was looking for. He blinked before he was smiling, nodding slowly. “Thanks, Stevie,” he murmured, lying back against the bed and relaxing. 

She smiled kindly, before she was standing and heading out of the room. “Get well soon, Dr. Neal,” she called, waving behind her before she was gone, heading to where the rest of the group was and then assumingly out of the hospital. 

He had to get out of there as soon as possible.

~~~~~

Link was released from the hospital the next day in the afternoon, clothes clean and dry and body reinvigorated with energy. He walked out of the sterile hospital with Stevie at his side, wanting to make sure that he was doing okay and that he wouldn’t fall and/or hurt himself. They walked out and down the dark asphalt, silent, before they were climbing into Stevie’s car and driving far away. Link never wanted to find himself there again, and he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t for any stupid reason. He made a mental note to never go into the water unless it was unnecessary. After a few moments, he relayed that to Stevie and she hastily agreed, finding it logical that someone would never want to go into the water after something like that happened.

Stevie suggested that Link go back to his apartment and take the day off, but Link was hasty to shoot down that idea. He didn’t want to go back to his apartment and not do anything. He would just get bored and feel useless, and he’d rather be on the beach and helping with the research than just disappearing after being gone for a whole day. Besides, after all that had happened, it would probably just be best to get back to work immediately than just get discouraged and be afraid to show your face around everyone else.

Stevie didn’t seem the point in arguing. She knew Link could be stubborn when he wanted to be, and she wasn’t in any sort of position to try to convince him to take the day off. She just advised him to take it easy, and to not get stressed out too much. Link knew stress was always inevitable, but he tried to reassure her that he would be fine. It seemed to work, but Link knew that wouldn’t really last for long.

They made it back to the beach within twenty minutes after leaving the hospital. Link quickly exited the car and made his way onto the sand, walking quickly. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to greet him, but they were confused when they were ignored. They watched as Link walked from the site, and over to the jagged rocks and dock where Jen’s boat rested in the water. 

Chase looked at Stevie in confusion, motioning over to Link and waving his hands a bit. Stevie only smiled a bit, waving him off and stepping up to the rest of the crew. “Just let him be. We’ve got this,” she said, before he quickly began to outline what the next few days were going to look like.

Link walked further and further down the beach, the sound of Stevie’s voice slowly fading into the wind. Link swallowed thickly and he made his way up the wooden dock, passing the large white vessel. Link attempted to avoid looking at it, in order to not distract himself or get caught up in yesterday’s events. He shook his head and looked towards the end of the dock. 

Link carefully approached the edge, looking down into the dark water before he was slowly kneeling and then sitting on the wood. He propped his hands on the edge, gripping it for extra support for not only his body but for himself. He moved his hands down to his shoes, where he untied them and pulled them off, and then set them down next to him. He looked at them briefly before he looked back over into the water. His feet moved down and his toes scraped across the water, lightly brushing and creating small ripples. 

He briefly turned to look back at the group of students, who were not spread around and were obviously working and busying themselves with whatever Stevie had assigned them. His sight was slightly covered by a large, jutting out rock that was lingering by the sand, and he could only assume it was the same way for them. He pursed his lips before he was looking back to the water.

The water below was moving, sending out movements above. Link furrowed his eyebrows before he was leaning a bit closer, gripping the edge of the smooth wood harder. “What…?”

Blue eyes moved over the water rapidly before he was narrowing them, watching as a figure was starting to get closer and closer. He watched as the head of it got closer, and Link widened his eyes, gasping as he pulled his feet from the edge of the water. He sat on his hands and knees, watching as the figure got closer and closer. 

Green eyes were staring right at him.

Link yelped a bit as the water was breached, causing him to scramble back a bit and then immediately crawl back over. He breathed in deeply, finding his throat constricting before he was gripping the wood harder. 

“O-Oh—“ 

“What? Did I scare ya? My bad, sometimes it’s hard to judge the distance to the surface,” it chuckled, before it leaned closer and let out a small, low hum. Green eyes narrowed before it ran his green skinned fingers through his faded green beard. “Wait a second, you’re that human that almost drowned, right? Glad to see you’re doin’ okay!” it giggled, before it continued to gaze up at Link.

“Y-You’re a… a m-m-m…” 

“It’s okay, you can say it!”

“Merman!” Link cried, before he was covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes focusing in and out a bit before he was falling back onto the dock, and he watched in amazement as the merman followed him, coming up to the side of the dock that Link was closest to. He watched in amazement, his eyes looking over to watch as he moved his tail from side to side, the dark green scales catching the sunlight and glimmering, shining. It was beautiful, and anything unlike Link had ever seen before on any fish or any creature he had known of. He remembered that it was the same tail that he saw, and that fact alone nearly made him fall over and pass out.

“The name’s Rhett, by the way.”


	6. On the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally gets the rundown on the merman named Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually update on Tuesdays, but I simply couldn't wait to upload this chapter! Enjoy!

Link stared at the merman in front of him, watching as those bright green eyes blinked at him in confusion, tilting his head to the side as he watched Link. His eyes were filled with curiosity and almost a bit of wonder, as if the merman was contemplating the existence of humanity. His lime green skin was still shining with excess salt water and maybe a bit of sweat, but Link couldn’t tell. Technically speaking, salt water and sweat were the same thing, with the same makeup. Was there a difference to mermen and assumingly, mermaids? Did they even sweat? Link had no idea, but questions of similar nature were popping into his head, the scientist in him immediately wanting to burst out and ask questions to the creature in front of him.

He obviously spoke English, as Link had clearly understood everything he had said, or he thought that he understood everything he said. The thought that he was hallucinating briefly passed his mind, but as he wiggled his toes and tapped his fingers against the creaky wood below him, he realized that he was in fact not hallucinating and that this was truly real life. Here he was, on the other side of the country, sitting on a dock on a beach, having a staring contest with a real life, non-mythical, existence confirmed merman. The entire concept of the situation he had found himself in was textbook legendary, and usually the start of Greek myths which could result in his demise and the possibility of carrying Zeus’s child. 

It was farfetched, but at this point, Link was starting to believe anything could happen.

Link finally moved, blinking his eyes several times behind his glasses before he was slowly sliding himself towards the edge of the dock, to fully get an eyeful of the creature in front of him. He stopped, furrowing his eyebrows as his fingertips made contact with the edge. If mermen and mermaids were officially confirmed as to exist, then what about the myths about them? Were they really able to use their voices to lure men and women to their deaths? Were they really able to wrap their long tails around someone and drag them to the bottom of the ocean to drown? What happened when a mermaid or merman kissed a human? Did they prevent them from drowning, or was it an alternative method to kill them?

He swallowed thickly at the thought, before he bit his lip. Link doubted that was true, considering that he suspected that this was the creature that saved him rather than attempted to drown him. That was all on him and his equipment. If this was the merman that had saved his life, then there was no logical way for Link to be afraid of him. He certainly couldn’t trust him, but he had no reason to be afraid of him. He also knew that he was still staring at this merman, and it was staring back, silently. If the merman wanted to kill him, then he would have already done so. At that conclusion, Link knew he had to relax and simply use the time he suddenly had with him.

“So… your name is Rhett?” Link asked softly, laying on his belly to be at eye level with the merman.

Rhett smiled a bit, nodding his head and lifting his hands out of the water, placing them next to Link’s and gripping the edge of the dock. “Yeah, that’s my name. Why, is that weird to you?” he questioned back.

Link was a bit taken aback, not expecting the slight sass or the slight surfer accent that adorned the deep voice of the merman. “Well, it’s not weird, I just… you have a normal name,” he replied, “In stories I’ve heard, they usually have Latin or Greek names.”

The merman raised a dark green eyebrow before a bright white smirk came to his face. “Sorry to disappoint you, human, but we have regular names just like everyone else. We hear things from the shoreline, so we decide to take them and make them our own,” he explained.

“Oh,” Link replied shortly. 

Rhett shrugged before he then tilted his head to the side a bit. “So, human, what is your name?”

Link sat up a bit more before he was crossing his arms together and using them to hold himself up against the dock. “My name is Charles. But everyone calls me Link.”

“Why do they call you ‘Link’? That’s a weird name,” Rhett chuckled, “So, just like humans think we’re supposed to have complicated names, we think that humans are supposed to have simple names. But I’ve never heard ‘Link’ before.”

“It’s my nickname. My middle name is Lincoln, but I don’t like that one either. So, everyone just calls me ‘Link’. I like it better than Charles or Lincoln. Or when people use my last name,” Link explained, before he used his fingers to push back his hair and move it from his lenses. 

“What’s your last name?”

“Neal. But because I’m a doctor, everyone calls me Dr. Neal. It’s… weird, so I really don’t like it when people do it. It makes me feel old.”

Rhett blinked his eyes before he grinned, leaning a bit closer in interest and sudden curiosity. “You’re a doctor? Like, you fix people up and stuff? You make them feel better and all that kind of crap?”

Link was a bit taken aback before he gave a small chuckle and he shook his head. “No, just because you’re a doctor doesn’t mean you automatically take care of other people and stuff. It’s because you’ve been in school long enough to get the title. So, you gotta earn it and stuff. I’m a doctor of marine biology and environmental studies,” he said, then he sat up a bit more proudly. 

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means that I’m an expert in the ocean and the organisms that live in the ocean, as well as I know how to study its environment and keep it safe and healthy.”

Rhett was silent for a moment, as if contemplating what Link had said to him. He briefly had a look of disgust on his face, as if Link had offended him in some way, but if he did, Link didn’t know how. Before he accidentally made the situation any worse, Link was quick to attempt to make conversation to distract the merman, in case he suddenly became hostile.

“S-So, you’re the one that rescued me? That’s how you recognized me?” Link asked. 

Rhett looked up at him, his face going passive and relaxing. He nodded slowly, then he looked across the water briefly. “Yeah, I’m the one that saw you drownin’. I couldn’t just leave you there, watchin’ you struggle in the water like that. It was… a little scary to me, because I know that humans couldn’t breathe underwater. I was confused as to why you were like that, but when I saw all that… stuff, floating away and then I heard you scream, I knew I couldn’t just leave you there.”

Link was taken aback by the honest look and the sincerity in Rhett’s voice, before he could feel himself blushing a bit in embarrassment. Rhett had seen the whole thing, watched him try to swim up to the surface and struggle against his aching muscles and burning lungs. He knew that compared to the merman, his swimming skills were pathetic and dull. Yet the mere idea that Rhett had been willing to swim over there and help him, it was flattering. A supposedly mythical creature had helped him, instead of just leaving him there to die and drown. 

The biologist rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip, before he furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at Rhett. “Wait, why were you watching me?”

Rhett looked at him, before he shrugged. “I wanted to know why you were there and messin’ with that weird thing that’s been floatin’ in the water for the last while. I saw you playing with it before your… thing, came undone and you began to drown.”

“Oh. Well, I was down there because it’s part of my research.”

“I don’t like it,” Rhett said immediately.

Link widened his eyes before he raised an eyebrow. “You don’t like it?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Rhett sighed, frustration evident in his face and his shoulders tensing up a bit. “Because… because… well, I just don’t like it, okay?”

Link tensed a bit at the sudden hostility, before he was putting his hands up in defense and quickly waving off the topic. “Okay, okay, I won’t talk about it anymore,” Link offered quickly.

The merman visibly relaxed before he was nodding slowly, a hand coming down from the dock to stroke at his green beard and smooth it out. “Thanks, I guess,” he murmured, before he looked back at Link and gave him a small smile. “You know… if you’re really an expert on the ocean and everythin’ in it, did you know about me?”

Link hummed softly before he put his hand under his chin, contemplating how to answer him before he sat up and sat down on the dock on his backside, crossing his legs, one over the other. “Well… no. I’ve only heard stories and things like that about your kind. We thought… we thought they were just stories and used for entertainment purposes. We didn’t necessarily think that you guys were… well, real,” he explained carefully, not wanting to offend Rhett any further. 

Instead, to his surprise, Rhett laughed. “No wonder you guys always look so surprised before we… you know, disappear.”

Link couldn’t help but smile, and let out a little laugh of his own before he leaned down again. “You know, this might be a little absurd, but would you… would you be willing to answer some questions I have? I’d really like to know more about you, Rhett. You’re nothing like they describe in the stories and the myths. You seem… you seem better than what they say.”

He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Rhett blush a little, his green cheeks dusting in red before he was giving Link a small, but soft smile. “Sure, why not? I got time, and it seems like you do too,” Rhett replied, motioning over to the research group that was still busy with their equipment and talking amongst themselves. 

Link couldn’t help the little smile that came to his face, before he chuckled. “Okay, then,” he murmured, before he hummed, then he looked back at Rhett. “So, I know it’s the ocean and the ocean is huge, but… where do you live?”

Rhett shrugged. “Wherever the tides take me. But because the waters are warm here and there’s a good source of food here, I’ve decided to live here for the time being. It’s pretty nice too, because during this time, there are aren’t a lot of humans on the beach. So, there’s more food and the fish swim more and don’t hide,” he replied, before he shook his head a bit. “Well, I mean, there was, before you and your other humans came here. They’re suspicious of the things that you guys put in the waters.”

Link couldn’t help the small frown that came to his face, before he clicked his tongue. “Um… well,” he started, before he felt a little bit of guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. He sighed and waved what Rhett said off. “How deep in the water can you go?”

“It depends. Sometimes I can go to the bottom if I just dive down. But that’s not very far off the shoreline. Maybe a few tail-lengths, but that’s about it. I can’t go to the bottom bottom. It’s too deep and it’s too dark for me to see anyways,” Rhett said easily, as if it was no big deal.

Evidentially, mermen and mermaids were able to resist greater pressures than humans, and were better adapted to the water. That was to be expected, but it was still fascinating nonetheless. Even though he had only asked a few questions, he was already enamored with the new facts and information that he was being presented with. He smiled, nodding in interest. 

“Can you breathe underwater?”

Rhett nodded before he tilted his head to the side, pointing at his neck. Link furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer, putting a hand out before he withdrew it, not wanting to touch him without getting permission from him. He could see Rhett roll his eyes before his larger hand was moving over and delicately taking Link’s pale hand, then placing the pads of his fingers on his neck. 

Link furrowed his eyebrows before he gently rubbed the skin. It felt rougher and almost leather-like under his fingers, before his fingertip gently moved a piece of skin. Link jumped a bit before he carefully moved it back when Rhett didn’t move in discomfort. He moved his head over, looking as the gills flexed and twitched at his dry touch. He widened his eyes and rubbed them a bit more, before he breathed in deeply, letting out a breathless chuckle. “Oh, wow…” he murmured.

Rhett grinned, liking that Link was obviously impressed with his gills. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah… you must be amphibious, then. I mean, you can’t live on land, but… you can breathe in water and when you’re on the surface,” Link said, pulling away and then getting himself back onto the dock. Rhett grinned at him and nodded, not completely understanding the word that Link had used, but had an idea. “So… how exactly can you speak English? Does your species have its own language?”

Rhett took a moment before he nodded. “Yeah… I suppose we do. I mean, it’s not like your language, where we have words that make coherent sounds. You have an alphabet and words, and you record that sort of stuff. For my species, we have noises. Like… I guess clicks and hums and moans, and we use a different combination of them to communicate with each other,” he explained, before he paused and shrugged. “When we encounter each other.”

Link raised an eyebrow before he tilted his head. “What does that mean?”

“Well, my kind… the males and females mate, but the male usually doesn’t stick around. The female has a pup, raises them, teaches them the language, how to hunt and breathe, and all that normal stuff. When the mother thinks that the pup is proficient enough, the mothers… well, leave the pup to fend for themselves,” he explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Link was a bit surprised. Normally, he would of thought mermen and mermaids would have worked like a pod of dolphins, where the dolphins swim in a group, hunt, mate, and stick together like a family. Yet it seemed like more of a shark interaction, or a sea turtle. Young were left to fend for themselves, even if the mother was there to help them or not. It was a little upsetting, and it made Link bit his lip. “So… so you’ve been wandering the ocean by yourself? For how long?”

“A while, I think. We don’t have a time system. But my mother left me when I was a little more grown. She didn’t stick around long. I’m a little bigger than the average anyways, so I had my size to protect me and to use it to my advantage,” Rhett said, a smile on his face. “Don’t look so sad, Link. It’s normal for my kind.”

“So is that how you learned English? You wandered up to the surface and just, watched?”

“Pretty much. When I was a pup, I would come to the beach and just sunbathe on the rocks. One day, I saw a group of human males, and they had these large… things? Like they were long and colored. They looked hard. They used them to go into the water and do tricks on the waves,” Rhett explained, not really knowing the word for what he was describing. 

“You mean like a surfboard?” Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Is that what they’re called?” the merman asked, before he received a nod in response. “Oh, okay. Well, they were on their… surfboards, and they were on the waves, and then after they were finished, they would go back onto the sand and just talk. I would listen to their conversations, and slowly, I began to understand what they were saying. I would also find stuff in the water to read, and I taught myself how to read and understand it,” he smiled, then he bit his lip.

To say that Link was impressed was an understatement. Rhett had literally immersed himself into the human world through conversation and listening alone, and that was not an easy feat to accomplish, even for regular humans. Rhett was obviously very intelligent and observant, and that had aided him in surviving for this long. He was still confused about their process of time, because nearly every intelligent species had a way to tell time, or at least distinguish between seasons or time. Obviously, Rhett had a way of knowing when to move, and that was the temperature of the water. Yet, he had said that he hadn’t moved for quite a while, meaning that he had been near the beach for probably the last few years. 

It was astonishing how long Rhett had been able to last on the coast without getting seen or caught, especially if he was so fond of sunbathing and people watching. 

“So, Rhett… what exactly do you think of humans?” Link asked carefully. 

It was if all light had left Rhett’s eyes the instant he finished that question. His face morphed from that of careful calmness to that of an intense loathing. His shoulders tensed and his brow furrowed, and Link was pretty sure that he could hear a low growl coming from the back of Rhett’s throat. Link blinked, before he swallowed thickly. “Rhett? Hey, buddy, are yo—“

“I’m not your buddy,” Rhett snapped, green eyes dark and fierce with a sudden hatred. 

Link widened his eyes. “Rhett, that’s not what I mea—“

“Why do you care anyway? What, so you can get some form of approval from me? Ridiculous. Man, I shouldn’t have even come up here. Forget it,” he hissed, before Rhett began to slowly back away from the shallow water, before he was glaring at Link and then shaking his head.

“Goodbye, Link,” he growled, before he was diving into the water and submerging himself, the only trace left of him being the temporary ripples on the surface of the water. After a few seconds, there was nothing, and only the sound of a light wind and the tides hitting the land could be heard.

Link was stunned into silence, simply looking at where Rhett had dived back in, before he was leaning back and looking down at the old wood he was sitting on. 

What had just happened? Link had only asked a simple question, and Rhett’s entire demeanor had changed. He had become hostile and almost some sort of violent, snapping at Link and growling at him. He had replied with such spite in a lower tone of voice, and the mere thought of recounting it caused Link to shudder and feel nervousness rise in him. He was sure that if Rhett had been angrier that he would have lashed at him, but Link wasn’t about to try to find out what would happen if Rhett attacked him. That was the last thing on his mind that he wanted to do. He would rather just leave the beach than have Rhett attack him and then never want to see him again. 

He didn’t understand why that question had caused Rhett to become so hostile towards him. Or perhaps it was a reaction in which Rhett had inadvertently give him an answer to his question. For him to become so hostile and suddenly just swim away like that after Link thought they were getting along and that they understood each other, it was bizarre.

Maybe the reason was that he either didn’t like the question, or he hated the answer. By the way Rhett had reacted, perhaps it was what he wanted to say. He had to guess that Rhett didn’t particularly like humans. Through that logic, Link was confused as to why he had seemed so fond of them when he was talking about how he learned to speak English. 

Link shook his head and he sighed, shaking his head before he was pulling himself up from the dock, standing to his full height and then brushing off the chips of wood off his pants. He glanced towards the water once more before he saw nothing, and he couldn’t help the slight disappointment he felt when he didn’t see Rhett watching him with those intimidating yet comforting green eyes. He frowned, before he was making his way back onto the shore, the only sound behind him being the waves crashing onto the sand.

He walked past the jagged rocks and kept moving until he felt sand moving under his feet, before he was walking back over to the group of graduate students. He scanned over the camp, not seeing Jen or Chase around. He looked out towards the water, watching as the two sat in an inflated raft, talking and conversing amongst each other as they were fiddling with the sensor’s controllers, but judging by the smile on Chase’s face, they had been able to get the sensors up and running. Link was rather happy from that thought, and it made him smile. 

He looked over towards the large white van, Lizzie and Alex sitting together as they looked at a laptop screen, chattering excitedly as they were able to properly get the program up and running. They were talking about all the possibilities for the new influx of data they were going to be able to collect and analyze, and how busy they were going to be in the coming weeks. 

Stevie and Drew were over by another group of rocks and formations, sitting on their knees as Drew was telling Stevie about what he had analyzed for the day. Link hummed, ultimately deciding to walk over to them and make himself comfortable and known next to them, since he was more familiar with what they were doing and what they were talking about. 

“Oh, hey, Link! Did you find what you were looking for?” Stevie asked, looking over and up at him as he sat on his knees and began to look over Stevie and Drew’s connected shoulders, reading the paper he had in his hand. 

Link looked over at Stevie in confusion for a moment, watching as she made a face, emphasizing what she was really asking with a little nod of her head and a movement with her eyebrows. He then widened his eyes a bit, finally understanding. “Oh! Yeah, I, uh, I actually did,” he replied.

Stevie widened her eyes a bit, looking at him to see if he was joking for a second. When his face didn’t change and he shook his head a bit, she finally realized that he was telling the truth. “Oh, okay.”

“Huh? Wait, what did Link find?” Drew asked suddenly, lifting his head from the paper and looking at the both of them exchanging and maintaining eye contact with each other. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned a bit, his lips nearly turning down into a small pout. When he received no answer and only watched them stare off more, he groaned. “Come on, guys, I wanna be involved too!”

“Drew, it’s nothing. I was just looking for some muscles I thought I saw near Jen’s boat when I was climbing onto it the other day. And I found them. That’s all she asked about,” Link explained quickly, watching as Stevie rose an eyebrow, impressed with how quickly he lied and how he had been able to come up with that story. 

“Oh. Well, that’s great, man,” Drew replied, moving his eyes back down to the paper and then continuing to read. “So, there hasn’t been much influx between the data I’ve collected, it all seems to be pretty much the same…” 

Drew’s voice faded out as Link looked back at Stevie, watching as she gave him a look.

_‘You’re going to tell me what happened, right?’_

Link bit his lip in contemplation before he slowly nodded in return, behind Drew’s back as they continued to stare at each other and make eye contact with each other. 

Stevie continued that contact for a few moments before she simply looked away from him, looking back at Drew and paying attention to what he was talking about. Link inhaled deeply and he eventually looked back at Drew as well, sighing internally.

He’d have to talk to Stevie as soon as possible.


	7. Stepping into the Tideline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link confides in Stevie, and finally learns what the deal is with Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I haven't updated in _two weeks!_ But here is a fresh chapter for you, written with love, care, and has taken up all my free time when I'm not writing papers. So, please, enjoy.

The remainder of the day ended up going rather smoothly, and Chase and Jen were able to get the sensors up and running. Lizzie and Alex were back online, collecting data that they were finally able to receive. Surprisingly, the ocean was fully up and running, and there were plenty of large fish and other marine mammals that were swimming past the sensors. Data was coming in at an alarming rate, and no one had any idea why there was such a sudden spike in results. Drew and Lizzie had a tough time catching up, marking down data every hour. By the time they were done with the previous hour, they had to log more data. Fortunately, Alex had been able to log his data with no problems, and offered to help Lizzie and Drew with collection and mapping.

They were more than grateful, and by the time it was time to close up for the day, they had logged all of the data and saved it onto a flash drive, and copied it and backed it up several times. Stevie was absolutely ecstatic with the amount of data that they were able to get, and how much audio there was for Link to listen to and identify the species of. Chase was just happy that his equipment was working properly and that the research was continuing. He would be able to finally relax, and not have to worry. The only thing he would have to do was make sure the program for the sensors was working properly and calibrated, and he’d have to go out to the water every so often and clean the sensors to make sure they were still collecting data and nothing was muffled or had an issue.

By the time everything was closed up and ready for shut down, everyone was exhausted. All the excitement of finally getting data and audio has died down to happy twittering.

Link sighed softly before he pulled off his jacket, snapping it a few times before he slowly placed it on the ground, before he planted himself down on the cotton. He put his legs out in front of him, stretching himself out before he placed his hands behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes, shoulders up against his ears as he relaxed. Now that everything was in place and fixed, they could finally get themselves together. Link finally had a sizable job and plenty of data on his plate. He was happy where the research had ended up, even if that meant that he almost had to drown and spend the night in a hospital bed. That was probably just the price he had to pay for doubting Stevie and the group before he came to California.

“I guess that’s just karma,” he mumbled to himself, digging his nails into the sand.

“What’s karma?”

Link opened his eyes slowly, moving his eyes to the source of the sudden question that had been posed to him. Stevie stood above him, hands in her UCLA hoodie pockets. She took a hand out and pushed her long blonde hair back, before she slowly knelt onto the ground. She sat herself down next to Link, pulling her knees up to her chest and then setting her head on her knees. She looked at him expectantly, patiently waiting for an answer as she watched him watch her.

“Oh, just… you know. Karma,” Link replied, before he looked away and looked off to the ocean water.

He watched as the suds disintegrated on the shore, bubbles slowly popping and white becoming nothing. Link bit his lip as he began to drift off again, thinking about the creatures that lived in the ocean just a few feet away from where he was sitting. He thought about the different dolphins that liked the swim near the edge of the shoreline, and all the sharks that happened to be following those dolphins. He thought about the five-pointed starfish that rested in the sand, slowly crawling its way towards other rocks and sea urchins that it lived besides. He thought about the coral that had to have grown over thousands and thousands of years. He thought about the sea anemones and the clownfish that were protected by their poisonous tentacles.

Link liked to think about everything that lived in the ocean, like it was a completely different universe from his own. It was practically a different universe, a different world that lived under the water. He liked to think that it was so massive that they would never be able to discover or find everything that called the salty sea water its home. The ocean was like the universe, rather, expansive and massive and waiting to be explored and new things discovered. The oceans of the world were like his universe. Limited, and not as ever as expanding, but just as interesting and full of wonders and beauty.

“You know, the only reason I got into marine biology was because of the movie _Jaws,”_ Link murmured, moving his eyes away from the water and over to Stevie, who had been waiting patiently as he was thinking to himself and contemplating his own interests.

Stevie raised an eyebrow. “What? Really?”

Link nodded, sitting up a bit more and crossing his legs together, folding his hands in front of him. “Yeah. My dad had the movie for rent. I think I was like… eleven years old. We sat down and watched it together. Oh, man, it was one of the grossest things I’ve ever seen. Man, I remember my mom came in and she immediately began to scold my dad. Told him I was too young to watch something so gory and gruesome,” he laughed, before he looked back at her. “But it was one of the best movies I had ever seen. It made me sick to my stomach, with all the blood and things like that, but… I loved it. I loved the concept of something dangerous living in the water and grabbing people and eating them. It was my favorite movie for about four years, and it’s one of the reasons I became a marine biologist. It was just so cool, and then finding out about the Megalodon? That only pushed me further.”

Stevie was staring at him, watching as he continued to talk about his passion and how he found it, even if it was the most nontraditional method she had ever heard. She didn’t really understand why someone would go into marine biology because of a giant, man-killing shark? Then again, Stevie wasn’t a boy, so she really couldn’t understand where he was coming from.

“Don’t people usually go to… like an aquarium, or go to a theme park and see the dolphins or whatever?” Stevie asked, chuckling a little bit before she smiled.

Link shrugged. “Probably. But, you know, mine was more like… like how people going into paleontology only went into it because they saw the movie _Jurassic Park?_ But my _Jurassic Park_ is _Jaws,_ and I went into marine biology instead of paleontology.”

Stevie nodded understandingly. “That makes sense.”

Link nodded his own head before he pursed his lips, looking back out to the water and then sighing softly. “I don’t know, Stevie. Not a lot of stuff is making sense right now,” he mumbled, putting a hand on his face and then rubbing his eyes. “I mean, I’m glad about the research and the equipment, and now I actually have work to do, but… Christ, Stevie, I don’t know what to think any more.”

The blonde opened her lips to say something, before she bit her lower lip. She slowly moved a bit closer to Link and gently patted his shoulder. “Link, you found what you were looking for. But what did you see?” she asked softly, keeping her voice quiet and low as to comfort him and provide him some sort of solace.

Link breathed in deeply before he lifted his head and he bit his lip, then he looked over at Stevie. “I saw _him._ He was _real,_ Stevie. Like, a living and breathing creature that is not just a figment of my imagination or a drawing in some portfolio or an evil monster from any myths. No, Stevie, he wasn’t a mythical or a fantastical creature. He was real and breathing and I _touched him.”_

He shook his head and he looked to the ocean. “He just wasn’t a shadow in the water or an oxygen deprived hallucination. He was real. He has a name, a history, a story to tell. But…” he trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows before he went silent. His shoulders tensed and he pulled his hands away from his face, instead putting them in his lap and curling his fingers together nervously.

“But what?” Stevie encouraged gently.

“But... I don’t think he wants to tell me. I think I might’ve offended him,” he confessed quietly.

Stevie could feel her heart breaking a bit in her chest. Link sounded so hurt and wounded by the words he had just said. Stevie didn’t even think she could believe him before, even after he told her that he found what he was looking for. She thought that he was lying, just to prove a point or to comfort himself in what he had claimed to see in the water as he was drowning.

Yet, in that moment, she started to believe him. No one could ever sound this genuine while lying about seeing a creature like that. He looked upset, and sounded devastated. It was hurtful to see and hear her mentor and friend like this. He wasn’t lying or making anything up to get the attention of her. He had used her to take solace and confess to what he saw, because he clearly trusted her enough to tell her. Of course, at something like this, anyone would be embarrassed or ashamed of even thinking that they saw a mythical creature in the water and then pull them out of the water and rescue them. Link obviously trusted her, and thought she wouldn’t insult him. At that moment, she realized that she believed him. She felt bad for not doing so.

Stevie rubbed his back and she shook her head. “I don’t think you offended him, Link. Maybe you just intimidated him or brought something up that caused him to react in an unexpected way,” she reassured him, before she leaned against him. “What’s his name?”

Link pursed his lips before he looked over at her. “His name is Rhett.”

“Rhett? It’s not like… Greek or something?” she asked, her eyebrow raising and her eyes narrowing in confusion as she looked at Link.

“Right? That’s what I said,” he chuckled, before he shook his head. “No, he speaks perfect English and everything. Apparently, he watched humans when he first came to the beach and learned English by watching surfers talk to each other,” he explained, then he laughed and got a goofy grin on his face. “No wonder he sounded like a typical surfer dude.”

Stevie couldn’t help the little, amused smile on her face that she got as Link talked about the merman. He already had begun to sound so fond of him, even though he had only just met him. He was talking about him as if he was already a good friend, and Stevie found that very endearing and sweet.

“Link… what exactly did you two talk about?” Stevie questioned.

Link looked over at her and he hummed thoughtfully, thinking back to earlier that day for a moment. “Well, he asked me what my name was. I told him I was a doctor, but a doctor who really liked the ocean. He… he also admitted that he was the one who saved me. He said he couldn’t watch me drown like that, just leave me there to die. I was so embarrassed, but… it was sweet of him. He had no idea who I was, or what I was even doing down there, but he risked himself to save me and get me back to the beach.

“He told me that he didn’t like what I was doing down there, either. He didn’t really tell me why he didn’t like it. He just got frustrated with me when I tried to make sense of what he was telling me. I think I might’ve made him a little angry, but I didn’t want to do that so I just dropped it. He then asked me if I knew everything about the ocean, if I knew about him. I admitted that I didn’t, and he let me ask questions about him and his kind. It was amazingly interesting. He’s so coherent too. It was like he actually trusted me to tell me all those things about him,” Link explained, the excited smile he had on earlier back on his face.

Stevie smiled and she tilted her head. “What did you learn about?”

“He lives near the beach. He’s lived there since, well, since his mother left him to fend for himself. It was absolutely _fascinating,_ Stevie. Merpeople… they have their own method of raising children and everything. They don’t act like dolphins, no, they actually are a people who teach their young how to speak, how to hunt, how to breathe and how to fend for themselves, just like sharks or turtles! They can breathe underwater, and they have gills on their neck that allow them to do so. It’s so _weird,_ Stevie. They look just like humans, but with gills and tails,” he explained excitedly, before he sighed and grinned up towards the sky.

“He talked about how he learned about humans, how he learned English. But…” Link’s face dropped, his eyebrows lowering and his lips turning down as he felt himself get sad a little.

“But what?”

“He… when I asked him what he thought of humans, he did a complete 180. He immediately became aggressive. He growled at me, snapped at me, and then scolded me. He immediately left, disappearing off into the water.”

Stevie hummed before she looked off towards the water, silently contemplating what Link had just told her and explained to her. All of this information was difficult to take in, considering that even though Stevie did believe him, but it was difficult to identify a point in which Link could’ve made a wrong turn in his conversation with Rhett.

“Link, what _exactly_ did you ask him when you turned the questions over to humans?” she asked.

Link looked over at her and he furrowed his eyebrows before he opened his lips. “I asked him what he thought of humans.”

Stevie raised an eyebrow before she chuckled softly. “Well, I think how he reacted was the answer to your question, Link.”

“What do you mean?”

“Link, everything was fine between you two until you directly asked for his opinion on humans. Clearly, he didn’t like the question, which meant that he didn’t like the answer either. Based on the way he became hostile after you asked, it sounds like the answer isn’t a positive one. Either he didn’t want to directly tell you, and let you figure it out for yourself, or he didn’t want to get into it. Either way, I don’t think he likes humans,” Stevie explained, shrugging her shoulders.

“That doesn’t make since, though,” he murmured, shaking his head. “Why wouldn’t he just answer the question?”

Stevie sighed, getting a little frustrated with Link and his confusion. She couldn’t help the irritated feeling she was suddenly experiencing in her chest, but it was hard not to yell at her mentor when it wasn’t that difficult of a concept to understand. “I don’t know, Link. Why don’t you just ask him?”

Link was taken aback a bit by the suggestion, but he couldn’t say outright that he couldn’t do that. He knew he probably _could,_ it would just take a while to do so. He would have to go out and look for Rhett, and somehow convince him to come back up to the surface and talk to him.

In his gut, he knew that Rhett probably hadn’t left the beach. There was no way. He lived here. If anything, Rhett would try to make him leave the beach. It was his territory, or at least that’s probably what Rhett was thinking.

Unfortunately, even Link couldn’t do that. He was here to conduct research, and they permission from the local government to do so. Besides, he couldn’t leave Stevie and the crew to continue the research and practically fend for themselves. The university would be hounding their asses for updates, and because they were college students and not actual scientists yet, they would take advantage of them and they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves without being taken seriously or held in contempt. As cruel and lawful as that sounded, it was the reality they would have to face.

Link couldn’t leave. He didn’t want to.

The only other option he had was to just deal with Rhett, even if that meant that the creature would hate him and his entire group. Link still wanted to find out what had bothered Rhett, but if that wasn’t possible, then he would just have to move on.

Link sighed softly before he looked at Stevie and he smiled a bit. “I guess I’ll just have to wait for him until he decides to show up.”

Stevie smiled and she nodded encouragingly. “If that’s what you need to do, then. Go get him, Link.”

That’s exactly what he was going to do.

~~~~~

It became a routine.

Link would wake up in the morning, dress himself, feed himself, feed Jade, and then leave his apartment and walk across the street to work. He would greet everyone, as per usual, and immediately get to work. He would hand in the audio recordings from the previous trial from the day before, and turn in each data sheet that gave an identity to the sounds. After, he would assist whoever needed help with the things that they needed to that day. Typically, that meant going down to the water with Drew and collecting samples, and then testing them for salinity or pH changed. Sometimes he would go to Chase and Alex and watch the screens for data changes, actively watch as the audio channels spiked when there was sound, or help in maintaining the equipment. Other times, he would help Lizzie with her math and making graphs, or went to the dock with Jen and went out onto the water. He would watch, and wait for her as she checked the sensors.

After a long shift of collecting data and doing their daily list of chores, Link would help everyone pack up the equipment and shut it down. He would take his USB of audio recordings from that day and put it into his pocket, keeping it safe until he was able to get home and analyze them. He would wish everyone a good night, and then watch as they left the beach, one by one.

He would wait until everyone was gone, before he would turn himself around and head back to the dock over nearby the dark and jagged rocks. He would walk down the creaking wood and then make his way to the edge of the dock. He would take off his shoes and sit down, before he put his feet in the water. Then, he would simply wait. He would sit by the water, watching the tides move under the brightness of the moon. He would kick his feet, humming and singing to himself as he waited.

He waited for a sign, any movement, or a sound that would alert him to the sudden presence of the green-skinned merman. He would wait, until at least ten at night, until he would give up for the day. He would then stand, dry off his feet, put on his shoes, and walk back to the beach. He would head across the beach and then walk across the street, before he got home. He would feed himself and Jade, shower, analyze his recordings for the night, and then go to bed.

It became a routine. A routine that stuck for the next two weeks.

Link sighed, leaning against the large van. Lizzie was sitting inside, wrapping up and saving the graphs they had made for the day. Everyone was off and about, doing their own things and getting necessary stuff done. It had been requested that their first set of data be sent to UCLA as soon as possible, and Stevie had been on her laptop all day compiling and sorting their qualitative and quantitative data. She was almost finished, and he was waiting for her so he could head off to the dock as per usual.

Lizzie stepped out of the van from the back and closed the trunk doors. She smiled at Link and waved at him, picking up her backpack from the sand. Link watched and waved as she left, heading over to the parking lot so she could get into her car and start heading home.

When she was gone, Link turned and he saw as Stevie was holding her laptop in her hand. She looked tired, but she had a satisfied smile on her face. “Hey,” Link said, smiling at her.

“Hey. I finished putting everything down, so I’m gonna head home and print it out. I’ll be able to take it to the main campus tomorrow, so I might be a little late,” Stevie explained, before she picked up her bag and her hat from the sand.

“Sounds fine with me. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Link murmured, before he pulled himself up and off the truck so he could stand up straight.

“See ya,” Stevie murmured, waving before she began to walk off. She stopped for a moment, before she turned to look over at Link and she gave a bit of a sympathetic face. “Has he not shown up yet?”

Link pursed his lips before he shook his head slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. “No. But I’m gonna keep trying,” he replied, a serious look on his face before he turned and began to walk towards the dock, knowing that Stevie was watching. He didn’t care if she watched, because he knew that she wasn’t going to tell anyone.

He could feel Stevie’s gaze on his back and he walked down the beach and over to the dock, but he paid no attention to it. He made sure the USB stick in his pocket was safe and sound, before he walked to the edge of the dock and took off his shoes. Link slowly sat down, staring off into the water and grazing his toes against the top of the water. He hummed softly, simply waiting and watching.

Time always seemed to pass slowly when he was sitting on the dock, looking out to the seemingly endless ocean with no borders. As he sat, thinking to himself and humming softly, he watched as the sky in front of him slowly became darker and darker, flashing the colors of a tequila sunrise before fading into a dark purple and blue, the sky lighting up with the stars and the bright half-moon. The tide wasn’t too high or too low, and just enough to relax and not have to worry about any sort of waves.

It was around ten when Link finally decided that it was time to head home. He sighed softly to himself, before he was slowly standing up. He had turned to grab his tennis shoes from the dock when he heard the sound of something breaching, and water hit his knees. Link turned back, only to widen his eyes and then relax a bit. Green eyes were staring back at him, but they weren’t amused or welcoming like last time they had met.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Rhett asked, leaning up against a nearby rock and crossing his arms over his broad and hardened chest.

Link shrugged and he leaned down, putting his forearms on his knees and keeping his gaze steady on the merman in front of him. “Not particularly, no. I don’t really give up until I have answers. Being a scientist does that, and that seems to be unfortunate for you.”

Rhett’s lips quirked up in an amused smirk, before a deep chuckle left his throat, his arms uncrossing and making his way over to in front of Link. He kept himself afloat and at Link’s feet, his entire upper body sticking out of the water. “You’re a weird one.”

 _“I’m_ the weird one?” Link questioned, raising a dark eyebrow.

“Okay, fair enough, but it’s weird that you’re still here. You sit on this freakin’ dock every single night, simply waiting and watching. It’s weird. I would think you would just not care,” Rhett explained, before he shrugged his shoulders and ran his webbed fingers through his seaweed green beard.

Link thought for a moment, before he shook his head. “Like I said, I don’t give up until I have answers. I posed a question about two weeks ago, and you didn’t directly answer me. So, I’ve been waiting for you to come back and answer me.”

Rhett sighed and he rolled his eyes before he shook his head. “To be honest, I don’t even remember the question you asked me,” he murmured.

Link rolled his eyes in response but couldn’t help but laugh a little and then shake his head. “I asked you whether you liked humans or not. And you got pissed off and just left me there. So, I really want to know: why do you not like humans? Because by the way you reacted, it seems like you don’t,” he reiterated.

The merman tensed up, before he bit his lip and then he looked off to the side. “I… I don’t like humans, that’s true,” he mumbled.

“Because?”

“Well, let me put it this way, I find them really fascinating and I like to watch them while, like, sunbathing, but I don’t like the way you guys treat the ocean. Or the animals that live in it,” Rhett explained, chewing on his lower lip and then licking the salt from the edge of his beard. “So… because I didn’t like you and your little school of friends, and I didn’t like what you were doing with all your weird looking stuff, I… I, uh, I’ve been messing with it.”

Link widened his eyes, before he furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re the one that’s been messing with our equipment?”

Rhett nodded slowly, before he scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I was just seeing what I could do to mess with it. There was this weird raised thing on the side, so I pressed it and then the light went off.”

Link blinked before he sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair and then he shook his head, but a small smile appeared on his face and he giggled a little bit. “You were the one who was turning off the sensors. Oh, gosh, I knew that was what was wrong,” he smirked.

Rhett looked to the water. “Are you… are you mad at me?”

Link immediately shook his head. “No, I just think it’s funny. You did all that you could to stop what the humans were doing in the water. I mean, I get it. I’m not gonna get mad at you for just doing what you thought was the right thing,” he explained, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Oh.”

Link nodded, before he sat up. “Rhett, the crew and I aren’t here to disrupt or hurt the ocean. We’re just here to watch it. To observe it, and collect data, because we’re doing some research.”

Rhett looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes a bit. “How do I know that you’re not lying to me?”

Link opened his lips to say something, before he closed them. The merman did have a point. He didn’t know if he was telling the truth or lying to him to reassure him. Rhett didn’t have to trust him, but the fact that he was here and talking to him meant at least something to Rhett and himself. All he could do was reassure Rhett that he had good intentions and strictly good intentions.

“Rhett, you don’t. But I’m asking you to at least trust me to do the right thing. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or the ocean. You’re right, humans do some pretty shitty things to the environment and we take it for granted, but I don’t think I’m like that. I want to help the ocean, not hurt it more or cause more injury to the creatures and the water,” Link explained.

Rhett looked up at him, obviously listening intently as Link spoke and explained himself. He seemed genuine, but even so, Rhett knew he couldn’t trust him. “Why don’t you do something about it?” Rhett suddenly asked, looking more eager than he had been before.

Link looked down at him and he scrunched his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why don’t you help the environment? If you’re telling the truth, you should be trying to do something about what humans are doing to my home.”

The human licked his lip before he pursed them, contemplating what Rhett was saying. What he was suggesting was a massive undertaking, and would definitely make his life a lot more busy. It wasn’t that his life wasn’t busy already, but this was something that would take a lot of commitment, time, and effort. He knew that he could, at the rate that their research was going.

Yet, he also knew that if this was what it took to get Rhett to trust him and get their research undisturbed further, then he would have to do it. It wasn’t like he was doing it against his will, he was passionate about the environment and helping it.

“Tell you what, Rhett. If you promise to not mess with the equipment and instead, bring more creatures to the beach, I will put in all of my free time and effort to starting a program to help clean up the ocean and the beach, so it is more inhabitable. I want you to trust me, Rhett. I want to get to know you, and if this is what it takes, I’m willing to do anything,” he murmured.

Rhett stared up at him, before he felt a smile come to his lips. He felt hesitation gnawing at the back of his head, but if a human like this was willing to do it, he was going to take a chance regardless.

“Okay. You’ve got a deal.”

               


	8. Swimming in Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets started on his newest project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been forever! Here's another update (finally)!

The second Link had gotten home after speaking with Rhett, he immediately walked over to his desk, pulling out his keyboard from the desk drawer, and sat himself down. He toed out of his loose, untied tennis shoes and slid them further back against the desk, placing them together so he could easily grab them and pull them out when he was done and ready to head into his bedroom. He booted up his computer and furrowed his eyebrows, impatiently tapping his fingers against the wooden desk as his OS greeted him and then began to start up. He sighed, before he looked over at Jade, who had pawed her way over to his feet. He smiled softly, before he leaned over the arm rest of his desk chair and picked her up around her belly, placing her in his lap.

Jade immediately curled up onto his lap, resting her small head on his thigh and then nuzzling into his pants. He sighed and placed a hand down upon her back, slowly stroking up and down the soft, dark fur of her pelt. He hummed and watched as her black eyes slowly began to close, falling asleep on her owner’s lap. Link smiled again before he looked back up to the log-in screen, moving both of his hands from his lap to the wireless keyboard.

Link typed in his password and watched as the computer booted up to his wallpaper, which was covered in previous data files and audio files. He felt his eyebrow twitch a bit, scolding himself for not organizing those sooner. He sighed and shook his head, quickly highlighting the entire screen and then moving them into a fresh new folder on his desktop, then he organized them by day. He felt like he could breathe again after they were organized, and his fingers relaxed on the keys. He sighed before he moved his mouse to his browser, double clicking it and patiently waiting for it to open.

The urge to bounce his knee under the desk was almost irresistible, but he quickly calmed himself down and told himself not to, for the puppy in his lap was fast asleep. He didn’t want to disturb her, and he didn’t want to make himself feel bad for bothering her and disrupting her comfortable sleep. She never did that to him, and he would gladly avoid every opportunity to make sure that he didn’t do that to her.

Link let out a hum when the browser opened a new tab, before he bit his lip. If he was going to do this, he would need some help, and he would know where to start. He had never done anything like this before, and the mere thought of failing made Link nervous. He breathed out slowly, making a small hissing noise before he began to type into the search engine.

First, he had to make sure that there were no other organizations in the Malibu area that were doing something like what he was thinking of doing. He bit his lip and his eyes raked over the screen, reading the search results of _‘environmental organizations near me’._

According to the results, there were only two groups that were focusing only on the environment. The first group was focusing on keeping the highways near the beach clean, which was somewhat a relief to him. At least there wasn’t going to be any trash on the road that could possibly get thrown onto his balcony or into the small building parking lot. He didn’t know exactly why that was a calming thought, but it somehow was. He hummed softly and looked down at the other result, which was an organization that was primarily focusing on Santa Monica Bay, which wasn’t far from the beach that he was near. Perhaps he could contact them and work with them, in order to expand the beaches that they were focusing on.

Nonetheless, it was something that Link could definitely focus on for later. However, it was refreshing to know that there were no other organizations in the area that his idea revolved around. Therefore, his ideas were fresh and new, and there was no way that someone could claim copyright or rights of having their organization first. He smiled to himself, then he began to research further and further into his idea.

Link wanted to commence a program in which people could volunteer for, and be able to participate on a regular basis without any problems. He wanted to have a program where people could pick up the liter that was scattered across the sand and in the rocks of the beach. People could also be able to go into the water and grab some of the trash that had made its way into the salt water. If that would be possible, then the water would be much more clean and livable than it was now. Cleaner waters meant more organisms and more species, and less animals dying due to human activity.

There was only one problem. Starting a nonprofit organization was expensive, and rather difficult, as Link had discovered. The state of California had rules and standards for that sort of thing, meaning that Link couldn’t just start posting ads or wanted signs around the city. He would have to go to the council of the city he intended to start his organization in, which meant that he’d have to get time with the councilmembers and create a presentation on why they would support it. Another thing he’d have to do after the meeting and possibly getting approval from the city was that he’s have to get permits. Permits to have certain tools or hold meetings at the beach, as well as some sort of organization system.

Link sighed and he shook his head before he tilted his head back, pursing his lips. He looked back at the computer screen and looked at the document he had open for it, typing up the different papers he would have to get and fill out in his spare time. It was quite extensive, and just the look of them meant that they would be several pages long. He also knew that he absolutely dreaded the idea of having to make a presentation in front of a bunch of people he didn’t know. Link had no issue with speaking or talking in front of a group, because that was what happened when you had a paper or experiment results to talk about.

The issue was that these people didn’t know him. They didn’t know his work, his expertise, or his criteria. They knew nothing of him, and they could easily reject his proposal. That was what scared him the most, and made him nervous. If he was unable to sway a group of politicians, then what was the hope for everyone else? Just because he was a scientist didn’t mean that people easily believed him. If there were other, more reputable scientists out there that couldn’t even convince Washington politicians, how could someone like him convince a damn city council?

“Fuck me,” Link grumbled lowly, furrowing his eyebrows and pausing his typing.

He shook his head again and rolled his eyes before he continued his typing, watching as more and more letters filled up the screen. He eventually realized that to start a nonprofit, he would need to have money. Unfortunately, with a nonprofit and to run a nonprofit, you needed money. The thing was that Link had money, and he could use some of the money he had, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t know anyone who had money that they could spare, considering the only friends that he had made while in California were a group of college students and a mythical creature.

Yeah, there was no way that this was going to go very well or get very far without the proper type of funding.

However, he knew that Stevie was getting donations from reputable donors, even if he couldn’t stand to think about them and the real reason that they were doing it. The thought of having to go beg to those pompous, attention-seeking pricks for money made Link’s inners curl in the most unpleasant way, making him want to stab himself and curl the knife inwardly. To put it in the gentlest way possible.

Link sighed and he massaged the bridge of his nose, before he shook his head. He’d have to call Stevie about this, at least to run it by her. This would be her money that he was using, and even if they had the same values or the same goals about this sort of thing, Link couldn’t just use the money without her permission or her special order to do so. He pursed his lips and looked at his cell phone, resting on the office desk next to him. He tapped his fingers on his lap, before he looked over at the clock on the computer monitor.

It was nearly midnight, but Link wasn’t sure if he should call her at a time like this. It was very late, and he was sure that she had to be exhausted. Yet, he knew that she was a graduate student, and graduate students hardly got any sleep. He would know.

Link decided to finally bite the bullet and pick up his phone, unlocking it and quickly selecting Stevie’s name in his contacts. He pressed her cell number and pressed it to his ear, patiently waiting as the dial tone began to reverberate in his ear. He tapped his fingers against his thigh, patiently waiting before he heard a distinct halt from the tone, before he heard a familiar voice in his ear. “Hello?”

“Stevie, it’s Link. I’m not bothering you or waking you up, am I?” he asked quickly.

“No, I was actually just revising the stuff I have to turn into the university tomorrow. It might take me awhile, so I don’t mind a little bit of a distraction,” Stevie explained, Link hearing the small smile and hint of relief in her voice. “What’s up?”

“I have something I need to ask you. It’s a lot to ask, but…” he paused, hesitating before he just sighed, “I want to use some of your funding.”

Stevie was silent on the other side of the line, her eyes staring at the bright laptop screen. She let out a soft breath before she furrowed her eyebrows, leaning back against the pillows of her bed. “Link, are you in some sort of trouble? Because if you are, I don’t want to get caugh—“

“No!” Link yelped quickly, not realizing how loud his voice was before he heard Jade’s head lifted from his lap, wide brown eyes expecting and alert, afraid her owner had encountered something dangerous. “No,” he said again, this time quieter as his hand made it down to Jade’s body and gently petted her, reassuring her.

“It’s nothing of that nature. I _swear_ I’m not involved in anything shifty or anything like that. I just… I want to do something and I need some money to do it,” Link explained.

“…are you wanting to buy drugs? Because I know a chemistry maj—“

“For the love of God, Stevie, no! I don’t want to buy any drugs!” Link groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “Will you just let me explain and not _assume_ I abuse drugs?”

Stevie let out a small giggle at how worked up Link had gotten, loving the way he reacted to a little bit of teasing before she cleared her throat. “Okay, okay, sorry. I’ll stop,” she murmured, “Go on, tell me what this brilliant idea of yours is. I’m absolutely _dying_ to hear it.”

Link rolled his eyes before he sat back up and looked at his computer screen, filled with different notes made of text and blocks of reference material copy and pasted into a document of their own. “I want to start an environmental protection organization for Malibu beaches.”

Stevie was quiet again, before Link could hear distinct shuffling of papers and ruffling of sheets, before he could hear Stevie’s breathing again into the microphone. “You want to start a nonprofit? Why?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do, Stevie. A lot of things were pointed out to me earlier and I think I’ve lost sight of what is important to me; and that’s the ocean and everything in it. Sure, I’ve volunteered for organizations and I’ve cleaned roads and waters, but it wasn’t fulfilling, you know? I think this would be the best thing, not only for me, but you would also get some of action as well. I want you to be my co-founder, and this would be a great opportunity for you. It would look _really_ good.”

Stevie tapped her fingers before she chuckled softly. “Link, I was totally on board the second you mentioned that you wanted to do it. I would love to help you do this. Not only would it look good, but this would be an awesome opportunity to get people involved with the environment and cleaning up the beaches. I’ve been dying to look for a group to work with while I’ve been here, so why not just start one?”

Link brightened considerably, smiling from ear to ear eagerly as Stevie expressed the same enthusiasm that he was feeling in the base of his gut. “Really? Stevie, that’s great!” he cried, once again causing Jade in his lap to jolt and look up at him. He paid no mind to her, practically vibrating in his desk chair. “So you’ll bring it up when you go tomorrow?”

“Damn right. They’re gonna melt when they hear that we wanna start a nonprofit on the beach. This just screams publicity and attention to them. There’s no way that they won’t say yes,” Stevie grinned, before she immediately began to write it down on her agenda for the day tomorrow. “I know you don’t like it, so I won’t bring you up. I’ll make sure to tell you what happens as soon as I get on site tomorrow, okay?”

“This is amazing, Stevie. I don’t know how to thank you,” Link murmured, smiling softly.

“You can thank me by eventually introducing to his merman you keep talking and weeping over. I’m not saying now, of course, hence the _eventually,_ but I’d like to see him, just to see,” she replied, a small, excited smile on her face.

“I’ll see about it. I’ll have to work with him, just a little, but I think he’ll eventually come around to it.”

“Thanks, Link. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I hope I get some good news from them.”

“Me too, Stevie. Me too.”

Link recognized the sound of a small click as all connection was severed and the call ended, eventually bringing his phone away from his ear. He looked at the black screen and the duration of the short call, before he turned off the screen. He placed it down, before he connected it into its charger. Link leaned over and saved the document for further use, then turned off the computer. He gently took Jade into his hands and held her against his chest, quietly padding through the apartment and into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, silently hoping for the next day’s events to fall in his favor.

~~~~~

Link had left the house quickly, dressing himself in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He made his way downstairs and to the street, easily crossing it before he made it onto the beach. The crew was all there, standing around the large white van. They were talking and discussing something eagerly, and they turned to greet Link when he came walking up. He gave them smiles, waving with his fingers. “Hey, y’all. What’s up?”

“Stevie is heading our way. She is driving back from the university to tell us what happened. According to the way she was texting Jen, she sounded pretty excited about what she had to tell us,” Chase explained, before he turned to the work that Lizzie was doing on her laptop. “We’ve already started our second set of data collection, so I’m afraid we’ll have to give you more work to do at home.”

The dark brunet shrugged before he smirked. “Isn’t that what I’m here for?” he asked with a chuckle, then he tilted his head to the side.

The crew all gave little smiles and laughs before they began to break up, heading off to do what they normally did. He watched as Drew headed off to just hang out by the small cove of rocks he had been collecting his samples from. Lizzie and Chase decided to stick around in the van, while he watched as Jen and Alex went to walk over to Jen’s boat, simply sitting in it as they began to talk.

Link simply sat down in the sand, looking out to the ocean waves once more. It was warm, warmer than it had been in the last few weeks. The sand he was sitting in wasn’t overly hot or scalding to the touch. It was just the right temperature to lounge on. He pulled off his shoes and socks, digging his toes into the sand. It was cool a few inches under the surface. He sighed, pushing his hair back before looked at the waves crashing.

He heard and felt the movement of sand next to him, and he was quick to look over. Stevie met his gaze and gave him a grin. Link simply raised an eyebrow in response, silently asking the question he had been waiting for all morning. Stevie simply smiled, before she leaned back and took something out of her bag.

“Hold out your hand,” she commanded gently, tossing a glance over at him as she pulled out a small card holder.

Link looked at her before he slowly held out his hand, palm up and open. He watched as she turned around again and slowly placed a credit card into his hand. He raised his eyebrow higher, looking down at the firm and thick plastic. He turned it over in his hand, noticing that it had no name on it. Everything seemed normal and in place, but that one small detail was missing. “So… a nameless card?” he asked slowly.

Stevie rolled her eyes. “It’s a card that has access to the account that we use for the research. Only I have access to it, since I’m the head of the project. But… since you are technically a leader as well, you deserve access to the funds to use for your new organization.”

Blue eyes blinked and stared at the card, before he brought his gaze up to Stevie, staring at her. His eyes were filled with surprise, and sudden happiness. “Wait, so that means…”

“They loved it. They loved your idea, Link. They were more than enthusiastic to put more money into the project so we could start an environmental program,” Stevie replied eagerly, a smile on her face. “Well, you know, they loved the idea of getting _credit,_ but still! Link, this is the best possible outcome.”

Link smiled widely, looking at the card. He then looked back at Stevie before he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Stevie. You have no idea how grateful I am,” he murmured, then he quickly placed the card into his pocket. “I can’t wait to tell Rhett.”

Stevie smiled, patting his hand before he politely removed it from her shoulder. She stood up and tossed him a smile before she walked over to greet the crew, getting started on her work for the day.

Time passed quickly, and before Link knew it, it was time to pack up. Everyone said their goodbyes and they waved to Link, knowing that he was bound to stay on the beach and just relax after working for the entire day. He waved at them, before he turned back to the water. He quickly stood up, taking his shows and walking down the beach and to the dock. He smiled, sitting down on the edge and placing his shoes next to him. His toes moved across the water, before he heard movement underneath.

Link leaned over, looking down into the dark water, before he immediately grinned a bit, shaking his head. “Rhett, you’re not slick!” he called.

The large, green figure emerged from the water, moving his hair back before white pearly teeth flashed in a mischievous smirk. “Aw, how’d you know it was me?” he asked, tilting his head to the side and letting the water drip off his hair down to his hairline and onto his collarbone.

“Rhett, you’re the only creature I know that is green with a giant tail, and looks a little like a human,” he replied, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at him.

“Oh, well, maybe you just need to get out more,” Rhett tossed back, his cocky smirk widening as he wiggled his eyebrows at Link.

Link rolled his eyes before he chuckled softly and leaned forward, putting his forearms on his knees and then watching Rhett as he settled in the water in front of him. He raked his eyes over Rhett’s lime green skin, looking for any distinguishing marks. His eyes looked over the seaweed colored stripes over his shoulders and upper arms, watching as they formed into jagged patterns on his chest. He was well defined, arms muscular from swimming and jumping and lifting. He was good shape, or what was assumed to be good shape for a merperson. He licked his lips and sat up a bit.

“So, what’s up?” Rhett finally asked, leaning against one of the stakes holding up the dock and wrapping an arm around it. His webbed fingers held onto the wood tightly, green eyes looking up at him expectantly.

Link hummed and he turned his head towards him. “I got the money to start the ocean clean-up and preservation group,” he murmured, smiling softly.

Rhett looked up at him and he smiled widely. “I assume that’s a good thing? You need _money_ to start something that helps the ocean?”

Link slowly nodded, before he bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, unfortunately,” he mumbled, getting an upset and conflicted look on his face. His lips downturned before he sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. He ran his fingers through the back of his hair, swallowing thickly.

The merman furrowed his thick eyebrows and watched Link and his demeanor change, before he was pulling himself up to get a closer look at Link. He watched Link turn his head and widen his eyes, leaning back a bit. Rhett felt amusement rise up in him, before he realized that Link was considerably upset and bothered by this _money_ issue he seemed to be having.

“Link… what’s with that face? Do you not like that you have to use this… money you speak of?” Rhett asked softly.

Link opened his lips before he sighed, nodding slowly. “A little bit, yeah.”

“Well, do you wanna tell me about it? Explain it to me. Maybe I can help you feel better,” Rhett murmured.

The dark-haired biologist looked over at Rhett and he smiled a bit, looking down at the cracking and faded wood. He ran his fingers over it, carefully avoiding the splinters and wood that was sticking up. “Well… okay,” he replied, before he turned to him. “In my world, in society, in order to buy things and live, we exchange items. Normally this is paper money and sometimes metal coinage. We use money to get things we need and want.”

“You exchange paper and metal for other stuff? Like what?” Rhett asked.

“Food. A home. Other things we might want, like games or entertainment,” Link replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Rhett wrinkled his nose, furrowing his eyebrows. “What? You have to buy stuff you need to live? That’s so weird! Why would anyone want to do that? That doesn’t seem fair… what if someone doesn’t have enough money to buy food or have a home?” Rhett asked hastily, seemingly panicked by the fact that this could have been an actual thing that was happening in the human world.

Link shook his head slowly. “Sometimes that happens. You just try to get by with what you have, even if that means you have nothing.”

The merman bit his lip, running his blunt fangs over the soft skin, then he shook his head. “Well, why is it that way? What’s wrong with humanity?”

Link sighed softly. “I don’t know, Rhett. I really don’t know. All I know is that I don’t like it. Never have, never will, because I know how unfair and unbalanced it is,” he murmured.

“Then why do you still go along with it?” Rhett asked gently.

It wasn’t like Link hadn’t thought about that sort of question. He wondered the same thing whenever he had to deal with investors or any rich donor. He knew that it wasn’t exactly an obligation to go along with it, but it wasn’t really like he had any choice. It was how the human world was, and it was stuck with it, regardless of what he decided to do with his life.

“Because I have to. It sucks, but I have to,” Link mumbled, then he shook his head. “Humans are selfish and greedy, Rhett. I’ve been walking on this earth for nearly 32 years. You get used to things after a while.”

Rhett frowned, watching Link before he grinned a bit. He gently pushed Link’s knee, then he made him make eye contact with him. “You could say they’re pretty _shellfish,_ right?” he giggled.

Link blinked at Rhett, taking in what he said before Link began to giggle loudly, shaking his head and immediately pushing at Rhett’s shoulder. “Shut up. That was the _worst_ pun I’ve ever heard,” he laughed.

“But it lightened the mood, right?” Rhett asked softly, “Don’t think about all that stuff. You’re doing what’s right. That’s all that really matters.”

He was right. 


	9. Tides Against the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link collects his data, and Rhett begins to learn a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was going to publish a new chapter every week? Yeah, that didn't happen.
> 
> But I'm nearly done with school now, so I have a few chapters coming out for you guys to make up for it. Enjoy!

There was something about walking down a seemingly endless beach that made Link contemplate why he had decided to do this, or what exactly it was that made him want to continue doing this. The sun was beating down on him, and the seagulls were being extra loud today. The tides were higher today, and the temperature was about seven degrees higher than it had been for the last few days. It was getting into the upper eighties (Fahrenheit, mind you). The entire crew had been complaining about how hot it was, and Link had been inclined to agree with them. Having been in North Carolina for his entire life, Link was used to lower temperatures and cold winds and almost nonexistent humidity. It was difficult, and very annoying to have to wipe away sweat from his eyes and wipe his glasses off.

His eyes closed slightly, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. Link pulled off his glasses and looked into the glass, before he slid them back onto his face, pushing them up with the tip of his finger. He sighed and looked towards Stevie, watching as she flipped through the small notebook they had agreed on using to take notes and put down their observations for the basis of the program they wanted to start. It was odd, considering that they had no idea to what capacity they would have to have their information and statistics together.

It was discovered through an email that Link received a few nights ago from the California Board of Environmental Safety that he would have to set up a presentation to the board as to why they should allow him to develop and settle this organization, and what purposes it would serve to the state. He had gotten it after he sent in a formal application for the license to get it. Link didn’t get why he had to present to some board he has never even heard of. He had gone to Stevie the day after, telling her about this sudden predicament that they were in.

As it was discovered, at least by Stevie, was that Link _hated_ talking in front of a large group of people. If his intention wasn’t to entertain, then he hated talking in front of people. Talking in front of a group of people in which they had control over his life at that point and what he wanted to do was an intimidating idea that he would have to do. Additionally, his intention for the presentation he had to do was to inform them and convince them to let him set up this program. He knew from his graduate teachings at North Carolina that he would have to make it somewhat interesting, because he would lose them if he didn’t.

Link had contemplated sending Stevie over to do it instead, but he couldn’t do that to her. There was no way. She was already busy enough as it was, what with the research project, having to deal with other college courses, and now having to help Link with a bunch of research and surveys in order to provide some evidence that what they were doing was the best thing for the beach.

Stevie understood where he was coming from, but still argued with him. Link was stubborn, and absolutely wouldn’t hear it or any argument from her. He knew what he had to do, since he already made his bed. Now he would have to just lie in it and deal with the situation he had put himself into. She was a sweet girl, and Link was very thankful for her help, but he didn’t want to stress her out too much. It was critical that everything go right for her so she could move on from her education and really start her life.

Link looked down back to the sand, moving his foot slightly before he’s walking over to the water and quickly scanning his eyes over the water, glancing through the surface and the underlying sand beneath it. There was trash all throughout the sand. Aluminum beer and soda cans, plastic can holders, glass bottles, shards of glass, and just generic plastic bags and unidentifiable litter. The amount of it made Link’s eyebrow twitch, his shoulders tensing and his jaw locking. He exhaled loudly through his nose, running his eyes over the debris and mentally counting the different types of trash. He categorized them onto the paper, putting down an estimated amount in a column.

He looked over at Stevie before he walked over to her. “I’m finished with this area. Will you go do the other two while I wait for Chase and Jen to come over and tell me what they found in the deeper areas?” Link asked her, handing her the notebook and his pen. She nodded and took them from him, heading back across the sand and the tideline down to the other marked areas.

Link let out a sigh before he shook his head, turning himself to head back down the beach and over to the dock where Jen usually kept her boat at. She said that that’s where she would give Link the numbers they collected, and Link was fine enough with meeting them there. He glanced at his phone, checking the time quickly. It was nearly time for them to head back home. Once Link finally had all the data they collected for the day, he would be able to go home and finish up the presentation he had to do.

As he walked along the pale, California sand, he couldn’t help but look off to the water. He would have to inform Rhett of the situation and their progress. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain how it worked, or if Rhett would even understand what he was saying. He bit his lip and sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at himself. Why was he so nervous about explaining something so simple to Rhett? It was an odd position for him to be in, essentially having to explain everything he knew as a simple concept to someone who was outside of their society and everything in it. Maybe it wasn’t the fact of having to explain something to a mythical creature, but more of the fact that it was Rhett.

It had occurred the Link that Rhett was certainly different, but he was different in a way where Link didn’t know how to describe it. Rhett was foreign to him, something new, different, and exciting. Rhett was something Link had never experienced before, and it made him nervous and somehow fluttery at the same time. Link knew that Rhett was a handsome creature, certainly one that made Link look twice, and not because of the tail that happened to be there instead of human legs. Rhett was aesthetically appealing in the way that Link knew he liked. He preferred the rugged, bearded look, because it was a stark contrast from his own.

Rhett was a creature who was so enthralling that Link couldn’t help but want to go near him and be next to him. From the conversations they had been having over the last week, he was interesting and had a great sense of humor. Rhett knew exactly what made him life, and in return Link tried to do the same. They giggled together, exchanging smiles and jokes. Link knew that if Rhett were a human, then Link would have definitely attempted to make a move on him, to try to get his number and a date with him. He also knew that if he was human, Rhett would have probably been a huge hit with anyone that he was interested in.

Link paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. His stomach was feeling fluttery, almost in a nervous way, like he was anxious. It wasn’t completely unpleasant, but it was enough to make Link stop and notice the sudden change. It made him feel warm. Link slowly brought a hand up to his cheek, feeling the skin. It was warm and tingly under his touch, and he immediately knew that he was blushing. He swallowed thickly and quickly brought away his hand, then he bit his lip. “Shit,” he whispered to himself, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

“Link! Link, what are you still standing there for?” Jen called, waving her arm from the starboard side of her boat.

Link’s head snapped up and immediately, his eyes moved to the boat that was simply resting on the water. He was quick to clear the thoughts from his head, quickly making his way over to the dock and waving. He smiled and looked over to him, not bothering to answer the previous question that Jen had posed to him, disrupting him of his thoughts about the merman that lingers beneath the surface of the salty water.

“Hey! Were you guys able to get the numbers for the sites I directed you to? Did you guys have any problems or difficulties with it?” Link asked, running his fingers over his arm and looking at the watch on his wrist to check the time. They still had a little ways to go, but he knew that after he picked up the data from Jen and Chase, as well from Stevie, they would probably be able to wrap things up and head home.

“Yeah. It was actually pretty easy. The waters were a bit dark, but we were able to count everything in the areas. We wrote down the numbers and put them on the list that you gave us,” Chase murmured, pulling out a pad of paper and holding it out for Link to take out of his hands.

Link took the pad and looked at the numbers, as well as the filled in categories of each item that had been found by them and counted by them in the designated areas that Link had given them. “These are great. I can absolutely use this,” he smiled, looking up at the two. “Thanks, guys. This really helps.”

“No problem!” Jen exclaimed, before she gave him a thumbs up.

Link grinned at her and returned the motion with a pair of finger guns, before he turned his body and headed back down the dock. As he walked, he looked down at the pad of paper and read through the notes and numbers Jen had written in her neat handwriting, along with some incoherent scribbles added through a different colored ink, assumedly by Chase. The notes were rather details, giving qualitative as well as plenty of quantitative data that Link would be able to make note of during his presentation.

The marine biologist lifted his head after a moment, flipping back to the first page of the observations. He waved at Stevie as she was walking back over to him. Wordlessly, she held out the pad of paper and Link took it gratefully, turning it upright to read the additional numbers that Stevie had written down as he was meeting up with Jen and Chase. He glanced over at them, humming softly. The numbers were very close to the numbers that Jen and Chase had written down and recorded. Which was expected, but it was still slightly surprising. The trash close to the tide and the trash in the deeper ends were nearly in equal increments, and it made Link a bit upset. No wonder Rhett had reason to be so agitated when he asked about humans. He had probably actively seen people throw all of that into the water, and to watch it accumulate over time?

“What a mess,” Link mumbled, shaking his head a bit and then looked to Stevie, nodding at her. “Thanks for this, Stevie. I’ll take these back to my place and put the numbers into a chart when I get the chance,” he said.

Stevie nodded before she bit her lip and leaned forwards a bit. “Are you going to talk to Rhett tonight?” she asked softly, tilting her head a bit.

“Of course, I told him I would update him on the situation as much as I could,” Link affirmed, then he ran his fingers through his hair.

The blonde nodded before she smiled a bit. “I’ll get everyone out of your hair, then. I’ll round them up and we’ll go home. I’ll make sure to give you the recordings from today too, since I know you have to go over those.”

Link simply nodded, then he turned around and began to head back to the large van, heading over to Lizzie and Alex to collect his audio and visual recordings for the night. It took a little, but he was finally given the small USB and then he slid it into his back pocket. He sat off to the side as everyone began to pack up their belongings. The sun began to set and the temperature began to drop. Slowly, but surely, everyone began to head home. At this point in the research, no one questioned anymore why Link liked to just hang around on the beach. It was just accepted as fact that the liked to lounge in the sand and against the rocks.

Once everyone was gone, Link stood back up with a backpack in his hand. He turned and began to head over to the dock, getting to the edge before he sat down. He took some pebbles out of his pocket, a new method of communication that Rhett and Link had come up with after a night of talking. He turned over a small, but smooth piece in his hand, before he gently tossed it into the water. He watched the ripples run through the water, before he tossed in another rock, and then another. Link took the handful of pebbles and put them back into his pocket.

After a few moments of nothing but the sound of the tides hitting the shore, a green fist came out of the water, before he turned up and opened, holding the three pebbles out to Link. Link grinned and leaned forward, taking out the pebbles before he set them down next to him for them to dry. Rhett eventually peeked his head out, running his fingers through his hair. He grinned up at the human on the dock, and Link could feel his own grin coming onto his face.

“Hey, Link. What d’ya got for me today?” he asked.

“Numbers. Lots of numbers and notes my team and I made for my presentation in a few days. Remember, the one I told you about a week ago?” Link murmured.

Rhett nodded and he held onto the stake in the water, leaning against it. “I remember. Can I see them? I promise not to touch them, I know that the water can ruin it,” Rhett murmured, running his eyes over the paper next to Link’s thigh.

Link nodded and he picked up one of the books, opening it to a random page and then holding it down in front of Rhett, making sure he had a firm and hard grasp on it. Rhett leaned close and read the darkened letters and digits, furrowing and knitting his eyebrows together. He seemed confused, tilting his head to the side. He looked as if he was reading an entirely foreign language, and he was attempting to make sense or find a pattern in the lines he was seeing. He eventually looked up at Link. “What does this say?” Rhett asked gently.

The human furrowed his eyebrows before he relaxed, silently scolding himself. Why had he assumed that Rhett could read? Rhett had never needed to. He had learned the English language through observation and listening, but he had never encountered any written material. At least, he wasn’t introduced to it and then taught that the spoken word had a look to them.

“Rhett, you can’t read,” Link said as a matter of fact, not as much as a question.

Rhett was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. “No. I’ve tried to read… bottles and plastic, but I could never make sense of it. I gave up after a while,” he explained casually, shrugging his broad and striped shoulders as he said it.

“Do you want me to teach you?” Link asked, leaning forward and placing the notebook in his lap, “Because I’ll teach you. It’s actually not that hard to learn or to teach, really. Plus, I think it’ll help you understand the human world a little better. What do you say?”

The merman looked at him for a moment, clearly considering and thinking about the proposed offer. His brow was furrowed and he was considering the pros and the cons of the situation. After a moment of intense, but patient silence, he looked up and smiled at Link. “When can we start?” he asked, rather enthusiastically.

His tail fluttered a bit in the water, which Link noticed that was something that Rhett did when he was anxious or excited about something. The gesture made him smile, feeling a little giggle rise in his throat. It was a cute gesture, and it made him feel a bit fluttery inside. Yet, he knew that he wouldn’t tell that to Rhett. Perhaps he wouldn’t even understand. Link knew it had more to do with the fact that Link was afraid that Rhett would understand, and think him odd and weird. Link was more afraid of that than anything else.

“Right now,” Link grinned, pushing the nervous thoughts away, taking a pen out of his pocket. He opened to a blank page at the end of the notebook, smoothing it out with his hand. Carefully, and as neatly as he could, he began to write down the letters of the alphabet, once by one, each separate by a considerable amount of space, just in case. He then wrote down the numbers from zero to nine, below the black lettered alphabet, and turned the notebook horizontally towards the unmythical creature.

Rhett peered up at the numerous letters and numbers, furrowing his eyebrows. “Which one are the numbers and which one are the letters?” he asked.

Link pointed to the row of numbers, tapping them with the top of his pen. “These are the numbers, and these are the letters above it. We use the numbers for many things, like counting items to using a subject we call mathematics to create equations that allow us to build new things and go to different places. The twenty-six letters above them are the English alphabet, which is the language you and I are speaking to each other,” Link explained, “We use the letters to write and read, to communicate. And sometimes, we use the letters and numbers together.”

Rhett’s nose scrunched up a bit. “Like in that thing you call math? That sounds like a mistake.”

Link shook his head. “You don’t even know the half of it,” he murmured, rolling his eyes before he pulled his pen away and simply held the notebook.

The merman looked at the letters, as if attempting to memorize them before he looked at Link. “Let’s get started,” he murmured, a small smile on his face.

 Link smiled, beginning to teach. He made sure to teach Rhett the entire alphabet, telling him how each letter was pronounced and used, and the rules that came with each letter. He told him which letters were vowels, and how one was only sometimes a vowel. He taught him simple words and how to read them, and even taught Rhett how to spell his name and Link’s own as well. He allowed Rhett to practice writing his name, and he was very proficient at it. Within two hours, Rhett knew how to write his name, Link’s name, and how to read simple words and phrases.

The numbers were more difficult, as Link had to explain each number and how the numbers were able to be connected as well as used together to create new numbers. Rhett had gotten frustrated, not entirely understanding the concept of numbers and how they were used. It took a little patience, but Link was finally able to explain it in a way that Rhett was able to understand. By the end of the night, Rhett could count to twenty and understood how to read the numbers.

“So, can I see the charts you and your crew made?” Rhett asked after a while, and Link nodded. He opened to a random page, before he handed it to Rhett. Rhett was careful to hold onto it and read it, before he furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Link. “These are really big numbers.”

Link nodded slowly before he sighed and pursed his lips. “I know,” he murmured. “There’s more trash than we thought. But that’s good, at least for when I have to go talk to the commission board. With the really high numbers, they’re going to be more likely to listen to me and give me permission to start the massive clean-up, as well as start to gather volunteers who want to help clean up.”

Rhett clicked his tongue before he handed Link back the notebook, then he watched as he placed the notebook down next to him. “Do you really think they’re going to say yes?” he asked softly.

“I think so,” Link murmured, before he leaned down and gently moved some of Rhett’s dark green hair back from his eyes. The pads of his fingers had a few grains of salt on them, but Link simply brushed them off. Rhett’s cheeks looked a bit darker, but Link paid no attention to it. “I promised I would help you, so I am. I won’t stop until they say yes to me, even if that means they kick me out of city hall.”

Rhett smiled a bit and he turned his head a bit to the side, feeling his cheeks warm up before he looked up at the human. “Thank you, Link. Seriously.”

Link simply smiled before he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “It’s nothing, really,” he murmured, before he pulled his wrist up to look at the time. He widened his eyes as he realized how close to midnight it was, and he immediately began to scramble up and collect his items. “Shit, I’m sorry, Rhett. I still got work to do and my presentation is soon. I gotta go and work.”

Rhett blinked and watched him before he shrugged. “Nah. It’s cool. So, I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Same time?” he asked, sounding a bit more eager and almost worried.

Link looked at him, before he nodded. “Of course. Same time, same place. I promise,” he grinned, then he stood up and waved a bit at him. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Rhett nodded and he waved at him, watching as Link turned and began to jog down the dock. His green eyes watched the lean and supple figure head back onto the beach before he bit his lip. He felt his cheeks heating up even more and his chest was doing that weird thing again. He pressed a webbed hand against it, feeling the hard pounding and hitting against the middle of his chest. He scraped along the light green skin gently, feeling even more confused than before.

Why was it hurting like that?


	10. Across the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally realizes what he's been missing.

The presentation went better than Link had ever imagined. He had the council’s attention, all eyes had been on him, and he had the perfect little speech for them. They were entranced by Link’s words, his statistics, his facts, and the graphs that he had provided. He gave the most passionate speech to them, telling them how they could make the local environment better and cleaner, how they could provide a new insight to the community and help them make their beach livable and inhabitable again. He spoke for as long as he could, for as much as he could, and he only stopped when he had nothing else to say without repeating himself. He watched as the council members simply looked at each other, before the head of the board looked at him. She smiled, before she looked down at a piece of paper in front of her. She pulled out a pen and ran it over a line, signing it quickly before she folded it and placed it into an envelope. She held it out to Link, and simply told him ‘yes’.

Link walked out of that room, messenger bag over one shoulder and that small envelope in another. He walked up to Stevie and simply held out the signed form, smiling widely and nodding his head up and down like an excited mother hen. Stevie smiled at him and immediately began to call friends of hers who wanted to help out with their new beach program. They were more than happy to show up once Link submitted the paperwork, and they began to clean up the litter that covered the beach and floated all in the water. The college students were eager to help, jumping into the water and tiptoeing along the sand, collecting trash and organizing them by material so they could be recycled and properly disposed of.

By the time they had even been able to get out of school volunteers, they had a waiting list and had to create a time slot table for volunteers to follow, like it was a scheduled job. Up and down El Matador Beach, volunteers wearing designated colors were holding bags of trash, glove covered hands combing through the water and the sand and searching for trash and loose shards of glass to be disposed of. Link stood off to the side, monitoring the volunteers and answering questions, and he would commonly find himself picking up trash and organizing it with them, offering encouragement and giving compliments. At the end of each day, he would tell everyone to check the schedule and tell them to have a good night, and the volunteers would only shout in reply to be their mythical bests.

Every night, after watching all the volunteers go home, Link would meet up with the crew and gather the results from their day’s work. He would work with them for a while before they had to head back home, and would clean everything up, since he said it was only fair after he had been focusing the majority of his attention on the new environmental group, which now had been named (by Stevie) “Mythical Environmental”. The name stuck, especially after she showed up with a crude drawing of a little merman. Link had only replied with a stare and a narrowing of the eyes, before Stevie simply shrugged and gave him a smug grin.

Once everyone went home and everything was cleaned up and organized, and Link was on the beach by himself, he would go to the dock and meet up with Rhett. He would sit on the dock, throw the pebbles in, and get them back once Rhett made himself visible from the water. Link would always talk first, telling him about the day’s events and how many bags of trash and boxes they had been able to recycle. Rhett would only offer words of encouragement once he was finished talking, and would applaud him for all the hard work that he had been able to do in such a short amount of time.

“There’s less trash in the water. The fish and mammals are happier,” Link remembered Rhett saying.

Link would ask Rhett how his day was, if he did anything exciting, or saw anything new. Rhett would always tell him the same thing, essentially. He would tell Link about how he swam around, hunting down a school of fish, krill, shrimp, or whatever he was craving that day. He would tell Link about how he hung out with a different creature that day, or how he decided to go material hunting to make a new necklace or piece of jewelry. Link’s personal favorite was when Rhett would say he would go sand dollar hunting, and then throw them to the shore so little kids could find them.

Rhett would always tell him the same thing, that it was a simple day, and that now he was talking to one of the only humans that knew he existed, other than Stevie, of course. It was a routine for him. There was no way Rhett would tell him about how he would find a less crowded place, or hide behind a rock, and watch. He would only watch one particular human, the only one that had caught his attention and was sitting right in front of him. He would stare and gaze at Link, watching as he spoke and smiled at each and every volunteer that happened to approach him. He would admire his sharp and angular facial features, adore the smile that crossed his pink lips, and feel his heart flutter as Link laughed or ran gentle fingers through his hair.

Link would always react the same, nodding along and lightly kicking his feet. Link would observe him and watch him with those big blue eyes, giving him a sweet smile. There was no ways that Link would ever tell Rhett what he was really thinking, about how soft Rhett’s eyes were when he was talking, or how his hair would bounce each time he moved his head quickly, or how fluffy his beard was or how bright his smile was when he laughed. He would admire him and his soft features, admire how his eyes twinkled when he talked about the animal he encountered and made friends with that day, and feel his heart flutter as Rhett tilted his head or gripped his fingers into the wood just a little harder as the tide came in.

After they shared the day’s events, Link would pull out his phone and tell Rhett about what he was going to teach to him that day. Each day, it was a different topic. Sometimes, they would go back to reading and writing. Link would pull up a simple passage and make Rhett read it to him, helping him when he only found it necessary. Rhett would write, and Link would read it back to him. If Rhett was satisfied with what he wrote, then they would start something else. If he wasn’t, then they would do it over and over until Rhett was satisfied with the work he did.

Another day, Link would introduce to him another part of the human world. It was often literature, art, movies, television, or a concept. Rhett loved talking about human philosophy and science, especially theories of the unknown. There was more than one night where Link told him about the idea of a multiverse, where different versions of the same people existed. Rhett practically went off on a tangent, contemplating different versions of himself and what he’d be doing, and he wondered if he would know Link in every universe. There was a moment that Rhett realized there was a universe where he didn’t, but he quickly pushed that out and talked about what it would be like if Rhett was human. Link was more than happy to engage in that kind of conversation.

As Link soon discovered after being with Rhett every night, that Rhett had layers. Every time that Link brought up a new topic for them to discuss and to speak about, Rhett had a different volume of interest in his voice. His vocabulary would change depending on his interest, and it quickly became evident when Link knew he had to change the topic of conversation. For example, when he started talking to Rhett about the idea of heights, Rhett completely shut down. However, when he started talking about the concept of whittling, Rhett’s interest was immediately piqued.

Within a month or two of talking, Link knew everything about Rhett, and Rhett knew practically everything about Link. Link had never felt so close to another individual in his life like this before. It was like this part of his life had been missing, like Rhett was some sort of puzzle piece in the great layout of life, or as if he was like a part of a collection set, and Rhett was the missing figure that Link had been looking for. It was an odd, but accepting and wonderful feeling that Link had. He liked it, and he knew it was something that Link wanted to keep in his life.

He had no idea of Rhett was feeling the same way, but at this point, if Rhett hadn’t swum away from him in the middle of a conversation, then he could only come to the conclusion that Rhett liked him to some degree. At least, that’s what Link wanted to keep hoping and keep thinking to reassure himself a little more. This was a delicate situation, but Link had to keep pursuing. He was a scientist, after all.

Link also knew that there was something different about his relationship with Rhett. This wasn’t a relationship in which they were friends just because they could be. They were intrigued by each other, because they were different species. One had thought that the other didn’t even exist, and the other initially hated the other because of what they did to his home. It was a delicate situation that required a lot of patience. The patience was there, because here they were, four months later, proudly calling each other friends. It made Link happy, and he knew that it made Rhett happy too.

The only issue that Link had encountered was that Link was slowly developing feelings for the mythical creature.

At first, Link had denied it outright. He was scared that these feelings were temporary, and they wouldn’t last long. It was also terrifying because Rhett was a different species, and Link was human. They lived in two different worlds, and there was no way that they would be able to live with each other. Link didn’t have gills, and he was already terrified of water and drowning again. Rhett couldn’t live on land either, since he was part fish and needed water to stay hydrated and not burn out. Rhett couldn’t walk on land either. Additionally, had you seen Rhett’s skin color? There’s no way that he could live without prejudice.

However, after a while, Link just accepted that he had romantic feelings for Rhett. Rhett was like any other creature that Link had ever met, and he wanted to have him. He just didn’t know how was going to be able to find out if Rhett understood or felt the same way about him. Link didn’t really think he would ever be able to bring it up without scaring Rhett away.

Link sighed, running his fingers over his face before he shook his head, looking over at Stevie as he halted typing on his laptop. He stared at her for a moment, before Stevie turned her head towards Link, raising a blonde eyebrow. “What? What is it, Link?”

“I just… it’s weird, ya know? How the hell did I manage to end up here? With all this?” he asked her softly, saving his Excel document and closing it. He placed it on his lap and put his hand under his chin.

Stevie watched him for a few moments before she bit her lip. “Link, what’s on your mind? Seriously, you’ve been moping all day and it’s like you can’t even concentrate on anything. You’ve been staring at the same Excel document for the past hour. You’ve entered like, two boxes,” she said, staring at him and moving a hand out in a questioning motion.

Link pursed his lips and he clicked his tongue before he sighed. “Stevie,” he murmured, turning his stare to her. “Stevie, I think I’m in love with Rhett.”

Stevie simply stared at him, watching him and his unmoving gaze and unwavering facial expression. She wasn’t entirely surprised or flabbergasted by Link’s sudden confession, as she had noticed how he had been acting the past few days. He was in a brighter mood, and was always so eager to go meet up with Rhett after a day of hard work and collection. She sighed softly before she shook her head and put her laptop to the side. She turned her full attention towards him, putting a hand under her head.

“Are you going to tell him?” she asked softly. 

Link looked over at her and he opened his lips, before they pursed and he rocked slightly to the side. “No,” he murmured, before he groaned softly and shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I should open my stupid mouth.”

"Well, do you think that he feels the same way as you do?” Stevie asked again.

Link was quiet for a moment before he slowly nodded. “I think there’s something there, but I could be wrong. I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if I was _wrong,_ but from the way we’ve been talking to each other and spending time with each other, I would really like it if something were to happen between us.”

“And you’re not nervous or afraid that you two are different species?”

“Are you?” Link tossed back.

Stevie was slightly taken aback by the question, not expecting the question to be tossed back at her. She relaxed and tapped at her knee. “Not really. I mean, it’s not like he’s _entirely_ different. He’s still somewhat human, or at least, I assume his upper half is,” she murmured, “I don’t see the harm.”

Link was relieved to hear that answer from her, but the nerves in his gut weren’t settled or relieved in any sort of way. Yes, he had the support of a friend and a colleague, but did he have the support from Rhett? And what was going to happen if Rhett’s existence was confirmed and his life and very existence was compromised? He didn’t want to hurt Rhett, or possibly endanger him and his people. He had no idea where the rest of them were, since they were solitary, but there’s no way that Link was going to be responsible for a massive merperson hunt. It would devastate Rhett, and Link could possibly lose him forever. That wasn’t going to happen.

All Link wanted to do was to protect Rhett and provide him some sort of solace from the dangers of his corrupted and dangerous world, and the parallel existence of his species. He knew that was all that really mattered in the end. All that mattered was Rhett and his safety.

The scientist sighed softly before he pursed his lips and looked to Stevie. “I’ll tell him. Eventually, I promise. Just… I don’t know when or how. I think I’ll need to know if he’s ready.”

“Link, listen to me, how do you know when he’s going to be ready? He’s a solidary creature who can leave and come whenever he pleases. Hell, he might leave today, and you wouldn’t have told him how you feel. You should do it, because you deserve that kind of closure after all you’ve been doing for him and all he’s been doing for you,” Stevie said.

Link watch her speak, blushing a bit before he bit his lip, looking off to the ocean water and the sunlight that was glimmering off the waves. He sighed, a bit frustrated. How someone younger than him was so much wiser than him was annoying, but he couldn’t really get angry at her. He knew that she was right, and he had to say something as soon as possible.

“Okay. I’ll tell him. Tonight,” he murmured finally.

“Well, good! Because it’s time for us to go home anyways,” Stevie exclaimed happily, patting Link’s shoulder before she picked up her laptop and stood up from the sand.

Link widened his eyes and blushed darkly, quickly looking down at the watch on his wrist. He sputtered a bit and glared back over at Stevie’s retreating figure, watching as she began to put things away and organize her things so she could begin heading home. “Stevie! What the hell?!” he yelped, whining as he put his laptop over his face.

“I’m just providing a little support! Use it well, Dr. Neal!”

Link groaned lowly and he quickly began to shove everything into his messenger bag, grabbing his flip flops that rested on the sand next to him. He mumbled to himself as he glanced at the other crew members walking over to the van to grab their stored items. He sighed to himself and lounged in the sand, before he fell onto his back and looked up at the multicolored sky.

He hated the fact that he had this personal moral obligation to fulfill every promise he made, regardless if it was a few minutes or a few years old. He sighed out in frustration, moving a hand up to his face to squeeze the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

“I knew that was going to bite me in the ass,” he grumbled, before he let out another sigh and he sat up as he heard everyone beginning to leave, people tossing back goodbyes to him. He waved at them briefly before he turned his attention back to the ocean water, watching the waves roll onto the sand. He took one last glance at Stevie, before he was met with a soft look and a reassuring smile on her lips. She gently motioned him towards the dock, before she turned away and began to walk to the nearby parking lot.

Link looked to the dock and he slowly pulled himself up from the sand, dusting himself off with his hands. He watched, and stared, and patiently waited, before he was inhaling deeply and beginning the careful and slow walk over to the wooden dock that stood waiting for him.

_Just tell him._


	11. Across the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett contemplates what makes him feel this way, and makes a gift for Link.

Living in the ocean, all alone, was difficult and stressful.

The ocean was often dark, and silent. Swimming through the endless abyss of salty water had to be terrifying most of the time, and when looking down towards what one would think was the bottom was only scarier. The little light that was able to refract through the surface provided some comfort, but once night time hit, it was more often than not that Rhett had to swim for the nearest supporting structure to protect himself for the night. Simply because he was a merman didn’t mean anything to the other creatures of the sea, especially those who were hungry and had sharp teeth that could tear his tail off him with one bite.

The deal with the ocean was that it was an inherently dangerous place. There was always going to be creatures that were poisonous, carnivorous, or so desperately hungry or hostile that they were willing to do anything to ensure their survival. Unfortunately, just because he was bigger than most marine creatures, that didn’t mean he was entirely perceived as threatening or dangerous to the other animals. He was often chased after and he commonly feared for his life. It was a common occurrence to see him swimming away from a shark or a large whale, and then curling in a small cave or bed of coral he happened to find.

That was before he had settled over by the coast of California, which was a name he had recently learned. The idea of naming a land and then considering it a territory was foreign and odd to Rhett, but he guessed that was just how humans had decided to run things. Link had explained it to him in quite a bit of detail, and Rhett thought he understood. He couldn’t really understand why humans could own land when other creatures dwelled on the land and used it to live and survive. Link didn’t entirely understand either, but he just went with the flow because he had to. Rhett guessed he understood, but it was still weird.

Rhett had settled after being drawn by the warm waters, the abundance of krill, shrimp, and oysters for him to eat and snack on. There was even an unclaimed shelter that he had found after exploring the waters, in which he quickly claimed for himself and made it his home. He loved it, and he loved the area that he had decided to settle in. The most interesting part about it was the fact that he could watch and observe the beach that met the water. He had never seen a packet of land so interesting; one that was nearly entirely devoid of trees and shrubbery. Instead, large umbrellas and towels always littered the sand, and large metal machines remained in lines next to each other behind them and behind large stone walls. Bipedal creatures would always come in these cars and would wander onto the sand before they made themselves comfortable.

When he was a pup, and he had settled himself near the shore, he didn’t quite understand who these creatures were and what they were doing. Over time, however, he began to understand. They were living and surviving, just like he was. They were using the land to play and relax, and they were able to do so because they weren’t afraid. They could do whatever they pleased, whenever they pleased. Rhett was jealous of this freedom, to go and to leave because they felt safe. Rhett knew that the world he lived in wasn’t safe or peaceful, and that it would be a constant struggle for survival.

He was envious of what these animals had, and he wanted it for himself. Although, realistically, he knew that it was never possible because of who and what he was, he still longed for it and dreamed about it. It was a future that would never come to pass, but Rhett was still hopeful of what he wanted.

As he grew older, growing in size and understanding his place in the ocean, he realized that he wasn’t as defenseless as he originally had thought. The world was cruel and dangerous, but he could learn and adapt to its surroundings. He knew he was an intelligent creature, and he could adapt by making his own weapons and using his larger form to protect himself. That became a great advantage after he figured that out, as he had been able to throw off and defend himself from attackers. After a while, he knew that they knew that this was his territory, and shortly after, no creature dared to swim into it to attempt to take him or it away from him.

What he _still_ didn’t understand is why these bipedal creatures didn’t seem to understand that. All these animals still wandered into the water and swam in it, even after he made sure to mark it properly. They ran and jumped and played in the water, and never noticed his presence or felt his eyes on them. It was an odd thing to know that these creatures didn’t cater to him or even acknowledge his existence. He eventually had come to accept it, knowing that he couldn’t change anything as one person. He paid no mind to it, and simply decided to move on from it. There was nothing he could do.

As years passed, he watched and learned from these animals, discovering their quirks and eventually coming to understand and comprehend their common language. He never spoke to them, or dared to approach them, fearing how so many of them could easily have the advantage over him, at least on land. He never interacted with them, not only in fear but in intimidation.

He had been a first-class witness to the horrors that humans committed. He watched them in giant floating devices, tossing chains of rope into the water and drawing out thousands upon thousands of fish and mollusks from the water and tossing them into their boats. He heard their cries and screams for help, yelling out to friends and relatives as they were forcefully withdrawn from their natural habitat. What was going to happen to those poor animals was unknown to Rhett, but he knew that it wasn’t anything good by the way they were taken.

He watched as people gathered along the ends and sides of the docks pull out long, metal and wooden rods. They would attach long pieces of string and metal hooks to them, before putting on some sort of bait. They would toss them into the water and just sit, drinking their foul-smelling drinks and talking loudly amongst themselves. Then, once an unknowing fish or shark tugged on their lines, they would celebrate and pull the fish out of the water, and hold it like a trophy. Sometimes, they would simply pose with it and then throw it back in. Rhett could only forgive them if the fish was uninjured, which was less than he liked to think about. Sometimes, they would pose with their prey and toss it into a box, and Rhett never saw them again. He didn’t know where they were taken, either, but Rhett could only think about how it wasn’t a good place to be.

He watched as humans on the beach ate their food and drank their beverages, before they would take the containers and bags they were stored in and toss them onto the beach, and some were even selfish enough to throw their trash into the water. He would attempt to throw it back onto the ground, to prevent the trash being swallowed by another animal or being trapped in it. Unfortunately, there was too much trash to count and throw back, and every time he threw out more trash, tenfold was thrown into the water the next day. He watched as fish swam into plastic circles and struggle to get out, twitching and thrashing through until he was able to approach them and pull them out. He watched as squid and octopi thrust themselves into plastic bags, struggling to find the way they came in. Again, Rhett would wait until he could approach and pull them out.

Rhett had witnessed things that no marine creature should have seen, and for a long time, he had been very bitter about it. He hated humans and what they were doing to his home, and to the animals that shared that home with him. He wanted to do something about it, but he knew that he couldn’t. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He hated that.

Yet seemingly, out of nowhere, came crashing down a human who was struggling to breathe, who was struggling to live and make it out of the water. The sight of a human being fight and try with all his might to get back to the surface and out of the situation he was in was eerily similar to that of the fish entangled in the plastic circles or the octopus tangling itself in the plastic bag.

Rhett wanted to remain vigilant, his hatred of humans wanting to dominate his train of thought and logic. He wanted this human to feel the way he felt when an animal was hurting, to feel the way all animals did when human touch ruined everything they had to hope on for their survival. He wanted the human to _understand,_ to realize what they were doing was hurting him and the ocean that they should have been grateful for.

But it wasn’t that easy. Rhett realized that this human shouldn’t have to suffer for the crimes of his species. Rhett had never seen this human before in his life, and therefore had nothing to go off of. He was generalizing humans in a way where it was wrong of him to do so. He shouldn’t have been so judgmental of one person who probably had nothing to do with the situation he was involving himself in.  

The moment he swam up to the human and grabbed him, he knew that he had made the right choice. Those bright blue eyes, wide and panicked, staring at him and watching him as Rhett pulled him to the surface. He felt the rapid pulse under the wrists of this human, and he had never swum so fast in his life to get something to the shore. The second he let go of those small, thin wrists, he knew that this wouldn’t be the end of it. It was just a feeling he had, and he typically wasn’t wrong about inklings he had.

He wasn’t entirely surprised when he saw the human again, looking for him and waiting for him to make himself known. It had actually been quite amusing to watch him cry out and flail in confusion and slight panic. Yet the moment that Link had calmed himself down and collected himself, Rhett knew that he was different from any other human he had observed and seen. Link was inquisitive, caring, and honest. He was so _real_ and _foreign_ that Rhett almost had no idea how to deal with him. Link was genuine in such a way where it made Rhett want to swim closer, to reach out and really observe him for what he really and truly was.

When Link asked him what his opinion was on humans, he wasn’t really anticipating to react in the way that he did. He didn’t mean to lash out and close up on him. He didn’t mean to snap at him and storm off in the way he did and leave Link in the dust like that.

What he _really_ wanted to say was to just confess everything right then and there, and tell Link the things he had seen, and the trials and tribulations he had been through. He wanted to scream how unfair the world was, and how he was angry that he could never do anything about it. He wanted to tell Link that he wanted to do something, and to make the ocean a safer place for himself and the creatures that lived there. He wanted to scream and shout, before he realized that there was really no point in doing so. What were the chances that a human understood him and wanted to help him? He was nothing but a drop in the ocean.

Apparently, he was wrong. Link was willing to listen to him and help him. Link wanted to help him in the way he knew how. He was human, and other humans would listen to him because he was human. Link would speak for him on his behalf, and he knew that Link was fulfilling his promise each and every day, as he watched him put all his effort in. He watched as he collected data and spoke to others. He watched as Link spoke to the groups of other humans, encouraging them and education on his purpose. He watched as Link’s eyes lit up as he spoke about how he was able to change the world that day in his own way.

He admired Link. He admired him for his passion for the ocean, in which Link was always ready to jump in and take care of it, even if that involved him not stepping foot in the water. He was ready to dedicate his time and effort into it, and do everything he could to support the cause. He wanted to make real change, and that was the first-time Rhett had seen anything like it.

Link was _passionate_ about the sea and everything in it. He was passionate about his passions, and Rhett could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes, and feel it radiating off of him as he spoke about the numbers, the math, and the science behind it. It was intoxicating and it always drew him in, regardless of what he was speaking about. Rhett wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to be excited about it, and he was able to be because Link’s happiness was contagious.

It wasn’t only the way Link felt. It was everything about Link. Rhett loved the way Link’s eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight of a full moon, and how his eyes always looked like the sea water. It was bright and lively, and so full of hope and wonder. Rhett loved Link’s smile and how he could see each and every one of Link’s teeth as he grinned and the way his cheeks puffed out when he was giggling manically. He loved Link’s laugh, and how it rang out and bounced off the rocks and the warm sea air, and how it heightened in pitch when he found something particularly hilarious or embarrassing.

Link was one of the most understanding and kind creatures that Rhett had ever met, in or out of the ocean. He was a shining example of humanity, that not all humans were careless and keen on destruction of what they had and had been blessed with. Link was proof of that.

Rhett loved everything about Link. He loved everything that he was. His personality, his physical qualities, and his soul. He was a human being that was everything a human should have been.

The merman didn’t care that Link was human and that he was a different species from his own. He knew that as long as he _tried,_ he could make it work. If a fish could swim and jump out of the water, then he could easily accept Link as who he was and try to make him his. He wouldn’t stop loving him, even if Link told him no. He would respect his wishes and no longer bring up the issue, but he wouldn’t stop loving him.

Link deserved the entire ocean, and Rhett would do anything to give it to him.

~~~~~

It was tradition in the rituals of his people, as his mother had taught him, to give a gift to your intended mate. It was to be something you created with your own hands and tail. It was supposed to be something that had meaning and represented the feelings that you felt for that particular merperson. In their language, many different objects had overlapping meanings or tones in the words that you were attempting to portray. His mother had always told him that his father gave her a shell hairpiece, which she wore until the day they parted ways when Rhett was ready to head out into the ocean by himself.

A shell meant strength and confidence, and that was the love that Rhett’s father had felt for his mother. She radiated strength and confidence, and he had only wanted to match that aura of hers with a gift that represented who she was, and what he saw in her. Rhett’s mother had loved the gift, and she always spoke so fondly of it.

Rhett wanted to copy the same thing that his father had done for Link, but he wanted it to express how he felt for him. He wanted to portray the same passion that Link felt for the ocean in his gift. It was either that, or nothing at all. He knew it looked trivial and seemed stupid, but this was an important ritual to his people and their culture. He liked it, and he knew he loved Link. It was important; the utmost importance.

He thought and thought and thought, thinking of different gifts that he could possibly make and give to Link. All he knew was that he wanted to give Link something he could wear and show off. He wanted it to be meaningful and special, something that represented Link and their relationship.

He swam along the bottom of the water, running his fingers over the sand as he thought. It was nearly the time that he was supposed to meet Link, and he had to come up with something fast. He was grumbling to himself, furrowing his thick eyebrows as he began to contemplate. He sighed in frustration and growled when he came up empty, mentally smacking himself with his tail.

Rhett swam across a bed of coarse sand, his fingers brushing up against something rigid. He furrowed his eyebrows before he stopped swimming and looked down, looking at the black rope that covered the bottom of the sand. It was gentle under his touch, and it didn’t irritate his skin in the way that normal rope did. He hummed and glanced over to where he was heading, seeing a group of oysters near it. He blinked, glancing at the rope and the oysters as he thought.

There was nothing particularly interesting about oysters, except for the fact that they were a source of food and they didn’t bother anyone. The only special thing about them was they created pearlescent rocks from a grain of sand, that his mother often liked to collect and place in her hair in her spare time. She was fond of them, liking the way they shined ever so slightly, but not too much. Rhett remembered holding them in his hand, feeling how smooth and round they were.

_”Pearls mean love and perfection, my son. They are the rarest jewels of the ocean, and must be taken care of. Remember, the ocean takes its time to create, and it is patient. It doesn’t stop until it is perfect. A pearl is proof of that. We must cherish them.”_

Rhett blinked as he stared at the oysters, before he widened his eyes. He immediately swam over to them, making himself comfortable. He began to take oysters one-by-one, opening them forcefully and observing them for pearls. He remembered to take care, gently placing them back down after making sure he didn’t break them. When he happened to find a pearl, he took it and gently placed it on a little rock shelf.

He had found four small ones, but Rhett knew that it wasn’t enough. He grumbled impatiently, sure that he had gone through every oyster and had checked them. However, he glanced over fully, looking over as he saw an unopened, but small mollusk. He gently picked it up after some internal debate, before he gently cracked it open.

Rhett widened his eyes as a pearl the size of a marble made itself known. It rested there silently, waiting to be discovered and used, and admired. He was quick to pick it up, holding the pearl close as he picked up the other four. He made his way back over to the rope, using his teeth to tear off a piece that was roughly the circumference of Link’s neck and then some, or what Rhett thought was the proper measurement of Link’s neck.

The merman spent the next several minutes gently slide the pearls onto the smooth rope. He made sure they remained in the middle, before he slid the biggest pearl in between the two smaller ones. He took a sharp rock and cut off the scattered ends, before it was smooth. He smiled and looked at the necklace in his hand, before he tired it and held onto it tightly.

Rhett looked up towards the water, seeing what time it was. He gasped as he realized what time it was, and that he was nearly late to where he normally waited for Link. He was quick to swim over to the dock, floating in his spot. He gazed up towards the surface of the water, watching and waiting for the signal for him to come up.

A short amount of time had passed before he saw three gentle pebbles drop and sink into the water. Rhett smiled and leaned down to grab them, before he took in a deep breath and swam up to the surface.


	12. Sand and Sea Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link confess their feelings towards each other, and the new feeling of intimacy brings them even closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptive sexual imagery depicting the relations of a human having sex with a merman. If this bothers you or you are uncomfortable in anyway, I advise you to skip this chapter, or until you've reached the section where it appears. It is not necessary for the plot line, but was added in for preference.
> 
> Reader's discretion is advised.

Link waited patiently, legs tossed over the edge of the dock as he patiently waited for Rhett to show himself and appear. He had already dropped the pebbles, one at a time, into the water in front of him. He knew that it would only be a few seconds until Rhett appeared and made himself known. Normally, he would be eagerly anticipating Rhett’s arrival, and be ready to talk about whatever popped into either one of their heads. He liked the deep conversations they had and the opportunity he had to teach Rhett about everything he knew. It was like he was learning everything all over again when he had the opportunity to tell Rhett about it, and it was an intoxicating feeling that he had. Perhaps it was just the thrill of being able to teach someone, but there was something specific about teaching a creature who was new to the human world.

This time, however, Link was nervous. He was so unbearably nervous that his stomach was churning at the mere thought of telling Rhett how he was feeling. His throat was tight and it convulsed every time he swallowed. It was dry and scratchy, but Link only knew that was because of the anxiety of the situation. His heart was pounding in his chest, afraid of how Rhett would possibly reply to him and the confession he had in mind. His body seemed to shake and pulse with each slam to his rib cage. His hands were shaking and his palms were beginning to sweat, and Link was constantly rubbing them against his shorts, wiping the perspiration on the material.

He pursed his lips, willing himself to calm down. If Rhett thought anything was wrong, he was going to worry about him and fuss over him. He didn’t want Rhett to worry about him, but he knew that Rhett had to know about what he was thinking about. Rhett didn’t have to return the feelings he had, but he knew that he had to somehow try. The only way he knew how was to just tell Rhett outright, and hopefully not scare him away with his flustered stuttering and red face.

Link blinked and opened his eyes as he heard the water shifting, and he immediately turned his attention to the water. Rhett’s hand rose out of the water, curled in a tight fist around the pebbles that Link had dropped into the water not too long ago. He pursed his lips and couldn’t help but hold back a smile, before he was leaning forward and moving himself to tap Rhett’s fingers gently. He held his palm under his hand, the tips of his fingers poking his wrist. Rhett opened his hand and dropped the small rocks into his palm, and Link withdrew his hand and put the pebbles back into his pocket.

Rhett’s head peeked out from the water, a small smile on his face before he swam closer up to the dock. “Hey, Link,” he murmured, biting his lower lip.

Link smiled shakily at Rhett and gave him a little wave. “Hey, Rhett. How goes it?” he asked softly, gripping the edge of the dock to prevent himself from shaking and shuddering as he watched Rhett gaze up at him.

Rhett felt a shudder of nervousness run down his spine before it settled into the pit of his stomach, his fingers twitching under the water and then tightening around the necklace and the pearls in his palm. He smiled nervously at Link, simply shrugging his shoulders weakly. “Well, you know, the usual,” he replied.

Link felt his nerves calm down a bit, but then instead slide into the spectrum of concern and worry. He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, looking at Rhett skeptically. Rhett was never one to simply move over and broaden the description of his day for something undetailed. Rhett was always eager to tell Link about the adventure he had that day. Even if it was unexciting or uneventful, he would always find some way to make it interesting for Link. He was also prone to exaggerate, using lots of buzz words and hyperboles to tell a story of a dolphin he made friends with or a shark he managed to calm down and befriend.

The biologist turned his eyes to Rhett, taking him in and observing his features. He was still as handsome and neat as always, but there was something about him that was different than usual. His jaw was clenched firmly, and his green eyes were shifting around, looking at the water, the pegs of the dock, Link’s thighs, his chest, his face, and then back down to the water. His shoulders were tense and his collar was protruding slightly as he slumped slightly in the water. Rhett was evidently nervous about something, and it made Link a little more concerned as well.

“Rhett, is something wrong? Did something happen? Is there anything bothering you?” Link asked him gently, leaning down and gently running his fingers through Rhett’s still damp hair.

The merman looked up towards Link, feeling his cheeks become hot as Link’s eyes scanned over him and his body. He pursed his lips before he sighed and looked to the surface of the water. “Link, I… I have something to tell you and I want to talk to you about something,” he murmured.

Link furrowed his eyebrows before he tilted his head and then nodded slowly. “Okay, what is it? You can tell me, Rhett. I promise I won’t judge you or make fun of you. You can trust me.”

Rhett gazed at him, watching as Link’s gaze was unwavering. It was a comforting look that he was giving him, one that was full of honesty and understanding. Rhett knew that Link wouldn’t judge him, and that he could tell him anything without having to worry about Link making fun of him. It was a wonderful feeling, and it made Rhett feel all warm and soft on the inside. He knew that after Link told him and comforted him, that he could truly trust him and rely on him for anything. Link would provide for him, and there were no exceptions.

Rhett silently pulled his hand out of the water and he opened his hand, showing Link the simple black rope and pearl necklace. It glimmered slightly under the fading sunlight, dripping salty water back into the ocean.

Link blinked as he looked at the makeshift necklace, smiling a bit. He leaned forward and gently took one of the pearls between two fingers. He rolled it between his fingers and clicked his tongue a bit. “Oh, Rhett, it’s so beautiful,” he murmured, then he looked up at Rhett and widened his smile. “Did you make it for yourself? Why aren’t you wearing it?” he asked.

Rhett felt himself blush hard, shaking his head. “I… I made it for you. I want you to wear it.”

Link brightened considerably before he giggled softly, biting his lip. “Rhett, I love it! Of course, I’ll wear it.”

Rhett perked up before he smiled a bit more bashfully, holding the necklace with two hands. He held it out to him quietly, before he began to speak. “It’s not a token of friendship, Link. It’s not like a friendship necklace or a bracelet or anything. I… my people make gifts for our intended mate. We make them something that represents them, and when they accept it, it means that they accept our proposal.”

Blue eyes blinked and a pale face immediately blushed pink, slightly stuttering and whining out some sort of response. Rhett watched in surprise as Link squirmed in embarrassment. Link’s heart was hammering in his chest, pounding and pulsing in a way where he thought he was going to pass out or lose all breathing ability. He also felt like he was going to cry. It was a type of overwhelmed crying, but it wasn’t sad. It was definitely more of a happy cry, because he never realized that Rhett did feel the same way as he did. He had dared to never hope, never going into this friendship expecting to catch feelings for the mythical creature in front of him. He never realized or possibly hoped for that Rhett could love him back.

Link looked down at him and he pursed his lips, sniffling slightly before he gave Rhett a watery smile. “I’d still like to have it, then,” he murmured.

Rhett widened his eyes and his heart nearly stopped in his chest, taking a moment to realize what Link had just said to him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish struggling for water, before he closed his mouth and simply stared up at Link.

Link loved him back. He was returning his feelings and accepting his gift.

The merman gave him the biggest smile he had ever given, teeth twinkling and a happy giggle rising out of his throat. He swam closer to the dock, getting in between Link’s legs before he used a hand to push himself up, rising further out of the water. Link moved closer to him, chewing his lip nervously as he waited for Rhett to do what he wanted. This was first time they had gotten this close to each other, gazing at each other like they were the only two creatures in the world. In that very moment, if you asked one of them, they would say that it felt that way.

Rhett used a hand to loosen the small knot before he held it out to Link. Link smiled at him and gratefully took the piece of jewelry. He carefully pulled it over his head, feeling the pearls slide against his hair before he secured it around his neck. Link attempted to look down at the pearls as he tightened the knot, then he looked up to Rhett and smiled again.

“I love it,” Link whispered softly.

Rhett grinned and he tilted his head a bit to the side. “You look beautiful.”

Link blushed at the simple, but kind comment and he smiled goofily. He gazed at Rhett silently for a few moments, playing with the necklace around his neck. He contemplated silently for a few seconds, before he leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between the two of them. Rhett waited patiently, watching as Link came closer to him before he was closing his eyes.

Their lips met gently, brushing together. There was a tingling sensation between the soft skin of their lips, and it was an intoxicating, addictive feeling. They brushed together briefly, before Rhett became more eager, pressing his lips more firmly against Link’s. Link gasped briefly before he immediately kissed back, tilting his head. They began to kiss over and over, gently nibbling at each other’s lower lip and brushing the tips of their tongues together. It was more tender than wanting, and it left Link tingling all over and feeling himself become overly sensitive and slightly excited.

Rhett pulled away gently after pecking his lips, before he slowly slid back down into the water. He smiled at Link and giggled, biting his lower lip.

Link opened his eyes and he blushed softly, before he pursed his lips and he giggled softly. “You don’t taste like fish,” he murmured.

The bearded man stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing, tossing his head back and clapping his webbed hands together. Link blushed even darker, chuckling a little as he watched Rhett laugh. He couldn’t help it; it was an intoxicating and contagious laugh that Link couldn’t help but laugh along with. He smirked and giggled a bit. “It’s not that funny.”

“It was funny to me, man,” he snickered, before he sighed and relaxed in the water, gazing up at Link and then down at his legs. He thought for a moment, contemplating what he was about to ask next. He shrugged his shoulders and looked up back at Link’s face. “Why don’t you come into the water and swim with me?”

Link looked at him and gave him a funny look before he nervously began to dig his nails into the wood. “I don’t know if that a good idea. I mean, I’m still pretty nervous after everything that happened before you rescued me and stuff,” he murmured.

He thought back to the time where he was struggling and his equipment had immediately gone faulty. He remembered struggling to breathe and suffocating as salt water filled his lungs after his body automatically reacted and forced him to breathe in. He remembered the burning of his lungs and the straining of his muscles as he attempted to claw his way out of the water and up to the surface. He still remembered how he simply just gave up as his vision began to darken, letting his body simply sink.

Link inhaled sharply and he shook his head, before he looked back at Rhett, who was giving him an expression of concern and worry. Webbed fingers gently stroked over his knee, wet skin on hot and dry. Link could immediately feel himself relaxing under the touch, his shoulders slumping along with his back.

Rhett gave him a soft smile, then he gazed up at him. “If I saved you once, I can save you again. I promise you that,” he murmured gently, sweetly, and softly.

Link blushed softly before he giggled and leaned back a bit. “I don’t know… I might need a little more convincing,” he whispered teasingly.

Rhett raised an eyebrow and he tilted his head, slightly confused by Link’s words. It took him a moment, then he realized with a small smile what Link meant. He nodded, slowly getting back between Link’s spread knees. He could feel Link’s eyes on him, silently watching him and anticipating his movements. Rhett calmed himself down, before he gazed up at him.

The two shared a look of longing, neither one of them speaking a word. Link’s eyes were glazed over slightly, pupils dilated and cheeks pink as he eagerly anticipated what Rhett was going to do. Rhett felt himself become warm, his gut twisting in a way where it was unfamiliar to him, but he knew that it had to be a good thing if it was because of Link. He exhaled slowly, calming himself down and the jumpy feeling. He darted his tongue out to lick at his lips, before he pulled his hand back out of the water.

Rhett leaned over and gently kissed at Link’s calf, the skin hot under his lips. He felt bumps rise up on Link’s skin, and he quivered a bit from the shivering. Rhett thought that was absolutely adorable, and he fell a little more in love with Link at that moment. He chuckled, smirking a little before he gently ran a cool, wet finger over Link’s hot skin. The water became warm and a droplet ran down Link’s calf. A small gasp was pulled from Link’s throat, and Link’s toes curled slightly under the ministrations.

The merman grinned a little, before he pulled his other hand out of the water and did the same to Link’s other leg. Link hummed, watching as Rhett’s hands ran over his knees, using his body to hoist himself back up. Rhett continued to trail his fingers and palms over his legs, moving up to his thighs and dangerously close territory. Link wasn’t nervous or afraid of Rhett touching him, but instead found himself craving it, wanting Rhett to come closer and kiss him again. He was getting closer and closer, and Link soon found himself face to face with Rhett once again.

Rhett gave him a grin, and that was it for Link. Link immediately moved forward, capturing Rhett’s lips with his own. His eyes closed, putting everything he was feeling into that one kiss. Rhett pressed back, inhaling sharply and kissing Link with all he had. The two kissed slowly at first, before Rhett’s tongue darted out and he began to lick at Link’s lips, patiently asking for permission to move a little faster and get a little deeper. Link immediately complied, their tongues meeting and rubbing against each other eagerly. Link gave a soft moan, and Rhett didn’t know what exactly happened, but he found himself using one arm to wrap around Link’s waist, tugging him closer and pressing their chests together.

Link gasped slightly before he moaned, kissing Rhett deeply and passionately. They kissed over and over and over, lips meeting and tongues tangling together. Link put his hands on Rhett’s shoulders, squeezing them and tugging them a bit. Rhett nibbled on his lower lip, and moved the hand on Link’s waist down to the hem of his blue shirt. He tugged at it slightly, groaning lowly in the back of his throat. He pulled away slightly and growled, shaking his head. “I will never understand you humans and these clothes you wear.”

Link couldn’t help but giggle and he pulled his hands off Rhett’s broad shoulders, before he moved his hands down to the hem of his shirt. “If you didn’t want me to keep this on so badly, you could’ve just asked for me to take it off,” he purred, before he leaned back and pulled off the tee shirt.

The human tossed the cloth away, making sure it didn’t land in the water before he turned back to Rhett. Rhett was staring at his chest, eyes running over the slightly paler skin. He slowly moved a hand over to Link’s chest, stroking the skin and playing with a thin chest hair that littered his pectorals. Link bit his lip and blushed a bit, before he lifted Rhett’s head and pressed forward, connecting their lips together. Rhett immediately kissed him back, moving the hand on his chest to his cheeks, caressing his soft skin.

Link felt so overwhelmed, not sure what to do with himself as he and Rhett kissed and touched each other. He was aroused to no end, his gut churning in the best way. He hadn’t felt like this in such a long time, especially with someone holding him like this and kissing him like he would never kiss him again. Rhett made him feel like he mattered and that he was wanted, and that certainly was a feeling he hadn’t felt in such a long time.

Rhett kissed him over and over, and he could feel Link radiating warmth and excitement. He smiled against his lips and put his hand back on Link’s waist, tugging him forward. Link let out a small squeak that Rhett immediately chuckled at, before he felt lean, toned arms wrapping themselves around his neck. They tightened, fingers running through the green strands at the base of his neck. Rhett moaned, sending sparks through Link’s body and immediately causing him to press forward.

Rhett yelped as he felt his hand on the dock holding him up slip slightly, before he realized that he was falling back off the dock. Link was still in his arm, and he heard the human let out a cry as they slammed into the water. Rhett kept a firm arm around Link, immediately waving his tail back up so they could go above the surface. Link’s grip on him was deadly, nails digging into his skin, but Rhett didn’t mind. If that was what it took to make Link feel a little more comfortable in the water, then he would bear with it.

The second they got above the surface, Rhett held Link tightly, pressing their foreheads together as Link inhaled sharply, taking in all the oxygen he could get. After a few moments, Link looked up towards Rhett and gave him a small grin. “You got me?”

“I got you,” Rhett murmured, kissing his forehead. He held him close before he tilted his head and he smiled. “I wanna take you somewhere… somewhere where we can be totally alone.”

Link blinked at Rhett before he nodded slowly. “Okay. Let’s go,” he said, starting to kick his feet.

“Are you gonna be okay?” the merman asked softly.

Link nodded and he smiled softly. “As long as I’m near you, and I don’t put my head under the water, then I’ll be okay.”

Rhett blushed a bit, offering him a smile and then holding onto Link’s hand. Their fingers intertwined, before Rhett began to lead Link across the water, away from the dock. Link kicked his legs, swimming slightly behind Rhett and following him. They swam together across the ocean water, fins waving along the current and legs smoothly moving through the water. Rhett didn’t mind having to stay above water to keep Link comfortable. Besides, the way he was watching him and admiring the way he swam made it all worth it, and it was cute to see his short, little legs kick to keep up with him.

The merman led the human along the water, carefully going further and further out until they were behind the rocks that they usually lounged by. Link had never dared to venture out this far, since he was always scared of drowning and the possibilities of crashing into the rocks and hurting himself. Yet with Rhett by his side, holding his hand and the firm, strong motions of his tail, it made him feel safer. If there was going to be anyone that was going to save him from hurting himself or the unpredictability of the ocean, it was going to be Rhett.

Rhett guided him parallel to the rocks, before he approached a small opening in the pointed structures. It was rather well hidden, and there was a curtain of seaweed covering the majority of the entrance. There were shells and starfish that aligned around it, as decoration. Mounds of sea foam filled little pits within the rocks, offering a contrast against the black rock. Little barnacles decorated in tiny white dots, some in clusters and some more spread out amongst the rocks. It was clearly personalized, as if this were someone’s home.

As they got closer and closer, Link finally realized that this was _Rhett’s_ home, where he stayed after swimming around for hours on end. Link didn’t know why he didn’t assume that Rhett had to go somewhere after meeting, and even less so to not assume that Rhett didn’t have a cove nearby, or that he even had somewhere where he lived. It was a cute little thing, and Link liked it, even though he hadn’t even gone inside yet.

Rhett pulled him close as they floated in front of the entrance. He smiled at him before he gently pushed the seaweed to the side, gently pushing Link in before he went in himself.

Link doggie paddled into the cove, looking around. He was surprised to see that the walls were smooth and temperate to the touch. There were shelves carved into the stone, aligned with little knick-knacks that Rhett had obviously collected over the years. Conch shells, stiff starfish, and even a giant octopus’ tentacle were in these little concaves, specially moved and positioned in such a way where they were organized, but in a messy sort of way. Link couldn’t help but smile, always knowing somehow that Rhett was more messy than neat.

Along the walls were also black inked drawings, made with the pads of fingers. Link could only conclude that the drawings were made from squid ink, which he had no idea how Rhett would acquire. Yet he did, somehow, and there was a small shell full of it on an adjacent shelf. The drawings depicted little islands or shells or animals with names underneath, in English. These must have been drawn and labelled recently, since Rhett had only become officially proficient a few weeks ago.

Link’s favorite drawing was a little fluffy dog on a leash, legs next to them. Underneath was the label _‘Jade the Dog’._ It made him smile, knowing that she had been significant enough for Rhett to remember and to draw on his wall. She wasn’t badly drawn, either. Sure, she wasn’t as stick-figured, but Rhett tried his best and put effort into it, and that’s all that really mattered.

He felt a presence come up next to him, before he was leaning back into it. “Where do you sleep?” Link asked softly, turning his head towards him.

Rhett turned his head and pointed to a slanted rock that was sticking out of the water. It was gray and smooth to the touch after Link swam up to it and interact with it. It didn’t seem very comfortable, but Rhett was used to different living conditions, so it was only understandable that he had something a little more unconventional.

“It’s very good for me because my back hurts a lot. I don’t know why, but the rock helps me. Plus, there’s a skylight above it. I can stare at the… the, um,” he paused, looking to Link and pointing to the sky. “What do you call the bright lights in the sky? The ones that only appear at night?”

“You mean stars?”

“Stars! Yeah, I like to watch the stars when I lay down on the rock. They help me relax and sleep,” Rhett explained with a fond smile, before he grinned and he tilted his head to the side. “Your eyes twinkle like them sometimes. It makes me happy when they do.”

Link blushed and he bit his lip, before he wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck, swimming closer to him. He simply gazed at the merman, feeling strong arms wrap around his slim waist.

“Can I kiss you?” Rhett asked, pressing their foreheads together, his facial features softening and his eyes going half-lidded as he stared at his mate.

The human didn’t even bother to respond before he was eagerly connecting their lips together, kissing him for the uncountable time that night. Rhett immediately responded, pressing Link to his broad chest. Hands wandered over each other’s bodies, curious and excited to learn and explore. They touched wherever they could reach. Nimble fingers ran through hair, over broadened shoulders, and hard chests. Webbed hands ran over arched backs and muscular arms, before they were just touching and grabbing.

As they continued to kiss passionately, Rhett took Link’s supple thighs into his hands, hoisting them up. Link gasped as his kicking was stopped and he was grabbed in one of his more tender areas, letting out a soft moan. Rhett’s hands were surprisingly soft, fingers strong and fingertips digging into softness and muscle. Link’s basis instinct was to wrap his legs around Rhett’s hips, hooking his ankles together.

Rhett could only groan in response, the feeling of Link’s upper half pressed against him making him feel loopy. He was so small in comparison to his larger and more muscular body, but it was such a turn on. Link was soft and lean but firmer to the touch. Link certainly wasn’t weak nor could you easily take advantage of him, but that only made him more desirable to the merman. He liked it in a way where he didn’t entirely understand as to why, but now that he had Link wrapped around him, he was beginning to understand.

Link gripped onto Rhett’s shoulders and continued to kiss him over and over, slimy tongues tangling and teeth clashing together occasionally. He was feeling lightheaded with all the kissing and touching, especially with Rhett’s hands on his thighs and feeling them slowly glide up. The water was pushing his shorts up, revealing more skin for Rhett to touch and wander over. As his hands moved up, Link could feel himself getting more and more excited, his body shivering constantly and his gut beginning to twist.

Link shuddered and drew out their kiss, before he pulled away and stared at Rhett, panting softly. Rhett opened his eyes and they almost seemed to glow, looking and watching Link intently. Their kissing may have stopped, but Rhett’s hands refused to. They moved further up, sliding over the heavy fabric before his palms made it to the swell of Link’s ass, where he gripped tightly. He watched Link’s expression as he squeezed experimentally.

Link gasped as the hands landed on his backside before he let out a wanton moan, immediately blushing after. The merman in front of him tensed up before he knew what was happening. He felt the two of them moving, and realized that his back was being pressed up against one of the cove’s walls. He felt the stone pressing on his hot skin, but he paid no mind. Sometime in Rhett had snapped, causing him to suddenly lose control slightly. As much as Link wanted to afraid of what Rhett was going to do, he was also curious and incredibly turned on, so there was no way that he was going to deny Rhett.

Seeing Link react in such a way was doing something to him, making him feel animalistic and unrestrained. Rhett was slightly afraid of where this might lead to, but by the way Link was responding, he knew that if it was bad, then Link would have stopped him. Yet, he didn’t. He watched and gazed at Link before he squeezed his ass again, cupping the soft muscle before Link let out a gasp and fluttered his eyes shut. Rhett groaned and immediately pressed him further against the wall, his face going into the human’s neck instead.

Link tilted his head to the side, moaning as Rhett’s tongue darted out to lick at his hot and wet skin. His arm wrapped around him and his fingers dug into his hair, encouraging Rhett to keep going and to touch him in the way he wanted.

Rhett lathered his tongue over the salty skin, licking up the perspiration and droplets of sea water that littered his skin. He moved his head back and forth, before he began to kiss over the skin. He pecked gently, then left open-mouthed kisses over his favorite points. Rhett was able to find Link’s pulse point, and he immediately opened his mouth and bit at the skin, sucking hard and marking him. He felt an overwhelming feeling of possession run through him, needing to mark his mate and prove to others that this human was his and only his.

By the way Link was squirming and shuddering, moaning and letting out soft cries of pleasure, Rhett had to guess that Link didn’t object at all with the feeling that he was giving him. Link panted shallowly, nails digging into green skin and darker marks, scratching lightly. His legs tightened around Rhett’s abdomen, forcefully pressing his crotch into Rhett. He blushed as he felt his hardening cock pressed against him, before he whined softly.

Rhett pulled away from the mark, licking his lips and moving in to pepper kisses along his jawline. Link moaned again, and Rhett moved to whisper into Link’s ear, “Are you excited? Is that what’s pressing against me?”

The human blushed darkly and gulped, then nodded slowly. “I can’t help it. It feels so good, Rhett,” he replied back, then gasped as Rhett’s hands moved from his ass to his swim shorts, taking the white cords and beginning to loosen them. He whined softly as Rhett’s knuckles brushed against his erection, then he began to press his hips further. “Rhett, please…”

“Shh, shh, I know what I’m doing,” Rhett whispered, grinning a bit as Link sputtered. “I’ve seen more than a thing or two on the beach, Link.”

That was true. While living off the coast of a public beach, Rhett had seen plenty of things from adolescence to adulthood. He remembered a lot of tourists and locals coming with their significant others while the beach was less busy, closed, or when it was restricted to enter and go onto the sand. He watched people of all ages, genders, and sexualities giggle as they looked for a hidden place to mess around with their partner. He had seen some pretty standard things, which Rhett quickly picked up the pattern on. He had also seen some odd and certainly outrageous things that he vowed to never think about again.

What Rhett knew is that humans didn’t necessarily have sex to mate. They did it as a pastime, as a pleasure to indulge in. It was an odd thing that Rhett had never even thought about. His mother did tell him of how merpeople mated and reproduced, and how some younger couples liked to mess around and do it solely for pleasure, but he was told that was the incorrect way. Mating was a pleasure that should be taken seriously, and not done for fun.

However, Rhett quickly lost that way of thinking, because from what he had seen, it was… satisfying. It was a wonderful, pleasurable activity where you showed that person how much you adored them, where you could be vulnerable and open (in more ways than one). It was an activity that held many forms and had many faces, but the basis and the very core of it was to show that person how much they meant to you.

That’s what Rhett liked about it, and he knew he would certainly be able to do the same when the opportunity arose. And now that he had that someone, he wasn’t going to squander it. He was willing, and he wanted to show Link how much he adored him, and Link obviously wanted to do the same. He wanted this, and Link really wanted it too.

Rhett was able to pull the shorts off Link, pulling them up and out of the water. He glanced at them, before he tossed them over his shoulder onto the rock a few feet away. That was definitely something that could be taken care of later, and Link wasn’t going to need those for a while. By the way Link was reacting, and helping him by adjusting himself, Rhett didn’t think Link was going to complain about it.

Link wanted to know what Rhett meant by him knowing what he was doing, but he was too hazy with sexual lust that he eventually came to the conclusion that he could care less, and just simply ask him when he wasn’t hard, aching and twitching against the mythical creature. His now bare legs wrapped around the slick and smooth tail, his ass pressing against the borderline where skin and scales met. It was surprisingly comfortable and very supportive, with Rhett bending it so Link was practically sitting.

Rhett leaned back in and began to tease his mate, kissing all over his wet skin and his fingers moving down to his chest. If Link was sensitive on his neck, then it was only reasonable to conclude that he was sensitive everywhere else. The pads of his fingers moved over his collarbone before dragging down his pectorals, and finding the little pink nubs that were greatly different from his own. His thumbs gently brushed against one, and Link let out a soft gasp. Knowing that he could get a greater response, he pressed down more firmly this time, rubbing it.

This time, Link let out a moan, arching his back slightly and pressing into Rhett’s fingers. Rhett became more eager and touchy after that, moving his fingers over his chest. He rubbed and massaged and then pinched, drawing out moans, whimpers, and groans from the beautiful human in front of him. Link was a blushing and wild mess, his hair messy and his skin hot to the touch, and his cock was jutting out against his body, pressing against his stomach and into Rhett’s abdomen.

Rhett left it alone for the time being, wanting to draw out this pleasure he was providing to Link, and to hear more of his wanton moans and soft pleas for more. His hands eventually moved down his back, gripping him and massaging him, and then moving his fingers to ass, squeezing and hefting him so Link could rub against him easily. Link moaned and did just that, thrusting against him and rubbing his cock on Rhett, spreading his legs more.

Rhett could feel himself getting excited, his tail twitching and his own excitement starting to poke out. He growled, quickly kissing Link’s lips and holding onto his hips, before he began to kiss down his neck. “I’m gonna make you feel good,” he whispered huskily against his ear before he nipped at it. He began to slowly move further and further down, moving his tail out from underneath Link. He gripped him to keep him upright, his kisses moving down his body and eventually underneath the water.

Link was a twitching and shaking mess, his body arching as Rhett gave him pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long, and was certainly better than the ones he remembered. Rhett was patient and _very_ willing to please and provide, and Link loved that. He was gentle, but also strong with a hint of possessiveness. He moaned and looked down at Rhett went under the water, but continued to kiss and touch him. He panted softly, not knowing where Rhett was going or what he was going to do next.

He felt his body being moved up, Rhett holding onto his thighs. He moaned as he felt his legs on his shoulders and his beard rub against his inner thighs. He held onto the wall for dear life, feeling pecks and open mouthed kisses on his skin. He had somewhat of an idea of where Rhett was going now, and he was practically shaking in anticipation.

The first lick to his cock sent a jolt up Link’s spine, and he let out a moan that echoed slightly through the cove. He immediately dug his hands down into the water and into Rhett’s hair, gripping it. He felt a kiss to the tip of him, before a tongue swirling over his head and running through his slit. He shivered hard and curled his toes, biting his lip and sucking slightly.

Rhett nuzzled the length in front of him with his nose, liking the way it twitched and jolted under his ministrations. Link was bigger than what Rhett had seen, but he knew that it wasn’t going to compare to his own. He felt rather nervous, wondering if Link would be willing to go all the way with him, but he knew that if he wasn’t he would tell him. He breathed in, before he opened his mouth and began to gently suck on him, careful of his sharper teeth.

He slid the pad of his tongue over the underside of Link’s cock, pressing it against him and massaging the veins along it. He hummed and tilted his head, before he slowly began to take Link in more, sucking and hollowing out his cheeks. He could hear muffled moans above the water, feel Link’s thighs tensing and untensing, and the fingers in his hair tug and twist. Rhett could feel the added taste of saltiness on his tongue, before he eagerly scooped it up and tasting it.

Link moaned, bending his knees and spreading them wider as Rhett continued to suck him off. He put his head down and watched through ruffled water and half-lidded eyes, lips parted and shallow pants coming from his mouth. He whined and pressed slightly into the wet and talented mouth around him. He could feel Rhett eagerly comply, widening his jaw and taking Link further into his mouth, as much as he could. His pointed tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock, before he sucked hard.

Link yelped out and moaned, eyes fluttering shut and his hips pressing up as the pleasure became more intense. Rhett’s mouth was so good, tongue knowing where to lick him in all the right places. He wasn’t too rough, or too soft. He was so good at it, and he was starting to wonder if Rhett had done this before, or if he had simply done a lot of observing and knowing what he was going. Link wouldn’t bring himself to particularly care at that moment. It was so good and Link didn’t want to lose the good thing he had around his cock.

Rhett hummed around the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations down his length before he began to bob his head. Link moaned, squeezing the hair in his hand. He wished he could see Rhett suck him off, and watch those lips move up and down him. Rhett shuddered, squeezing his thighs on his shoulders and moving his head faster. He moved one hand to cup Link’s sac, holding it and playing with it in his hand as he swallowed around it.

Rhett could feel his cock pressing out and sliding out from the slit in his tail, and he moved his free hand to grasp the hot slickness. He stroked himself as he licked along Link’s length, rolling his tongue against the side.

Link groaned, unable to take it anymore. He grasped Rhett’s hair and began to tug him off his dick, before he pulled him up. Rhett could only inhale and take him out of his mouth, sliding out from under Link’s thighs and coming back from under. He adjusted to the air before he put his tail back under Link, pressing him closer.

“Rh-Rhett,” Link gasped, his entire body shuddering as he pressed his head back against the cove wall. He could feel something hot and heavy pressing on his thigh, and he blushed at the knowledge that it was Rhett’s cock. His hair was wet, clumping on the top of his forehead and falling over his eyes. The slippery tail kept him pressed up, before he felt a webbed hand slide down his waist and grip his hip. Link let out a soft moan and closed his eyes tightly as the hot, wet shaft pressed into his belly.

“Link,” Rhett whispered, pressing his coarse and salty beard to the wet skin of the human’s neck. “Feel me,” he moaned lowly, taking Link’s smaller hand and placing it on the slick and pulsing shaft curving up out of the slit of his golden green tail.

Link sobbed, whining as his hand wrapped around it and his fingers barely brushing against each other. “Oh, God…” he whined, squeezing it before he began to stroke him, feeling him slide between his fingers easily.

The merman moaned out as he felt Link’s hand finally on him, pressing into it and sliding it back and forth. He panted lowly and he bit his lip, before he moved his own hand down and took Link’s pulsing and leaking erection into his hand. He stroked him just as Link did, pressing their foreheads together. They panted in tandem, hot breath mixing and sounds of pleasure travelling between them as they stroked and tugged and squeezed.

“Link… I wanna mate you,” Rhett groaned lowly, rolling his body and feeling his tail curl as Link squeezed him after those words left his lips. He could feel himself becoming antsy, the primal urge to mate and press his cock inside of Link overwhelming him and making everything slightly foggy and muffled.

The human felt a shudder run through him, moving his hand faster before he began to nod nonsensically against Rhett’s forehead. “Do it. I want you to do it. Rhett, Rhett, please,” he whimpered. “I want you to mate me.”

Link gasped loudly as he was manhandled, then easily complied as Rhett moved his hand to his backside, sliding a finger between his cheeks. Desperate, grabby hands gripped him, and he shivered and groaned as hot hands spread him open. “Rhett, please…”

Rhett grinned, before he kissed at Link’s cheeks. “Just relax… let me do what I need to do,” he whispered, and he hummed as he felt Link relaxing in his arms and slumping against the wall of the cave. Rhett hummed and began to rub the pad of his finger over his puckered hole, before his hand reached back out and reached over to a shelf nearby him. He grabbed a small clam shell, opening it and digging his fingers into the slippery substance. He rubbed it between his fingers before they quickly dipped back into the water.

Slowly, he ran his smallest finger over Link’s hole, gently rubbing it before he pressed in the tip. He felt Link shudder and tense up a bit before he relaxed, letting out a small sigh. He eased his finger inside, gently pressing and rolling it against his walls. Link whimpered underneath him before he was pressing back.

Rhett hummed and slowly pushed in another finger, then began to push them in and out, scissoring his fingers. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against his walls, pulling moans and whimpers from the man in front of him. He was so hot and velvety inside, and the mere thought of thrusting his dick inside of him made him twitch and his gut twist pleasantly.

Link eagerly stuck his ass out for his mate, fingers raking across the rock behind him and the back of his head pressing into it. He whined and yelped out as those digits pressed against the spot at the end of his hole, making his cock jolt between his legs and his spine shiver. “Ah! Rhett, there, right here,” he moaned desperately, arching his back.

Loving the way Link responded, Rhett insistently pressed his fingers against him, grinding and poking. He was able to pull loud moans and groans from the gorgeous creature in front of him, watching as he rolled his hips and squirmed on his dingers. Link stroked him slowly through the whole ordeal, able to keep him calm and from losing his mind. All he wanted to do was slam himself inside Link and give it to him, but he knew that with his size and girth, there was no way that Link would be able to take it.

Rhett slid in a third finger and began to scissor his fingers, stretching against the muscle. Link was a whimpering mess, mouth hanging open. He watched as Link began to fuck himself on his fingers, pulling pleasure for himself. The sight was mouthwatering, and Rhett knew that he had to have him soon.

“Rhett, Rhett!” Link cried, sobbing out and rocking his hips. “God, I can’t wait any more. Put it in me. Give it to me, Rhett. Mate me, make me yours,” he panted.

The merman let out a hiss before he slammed his fingers inside once more, pulling a weak cry from Link. He withdrew them, cleaning his hand of the slick substance. He pressed Link against the rock and crowded him against it, putting his hands under his thighs. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck, gripping him tightly. Link inhaled sharply as he felt the blunt tip of Rhett’s cock press against him, before he began to press back against the massive circumference. “Come on!”

Rhett groaned and he immediately began to press inside of him, stretching Link. Link gasped and whined out against him, arching his back as he felt the slick and hot length fill him. Rhett was careful, pressing forward slowly and allowing to Link to stop him if need be. But he didn’t, he just kept encouraging him and pressing him forward. Link let out a loud cry, ass pressing into Rhett’s tail as he felt all of him eventually fill him. “Oh, God! Shit...” he cursed, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Link had never been so full in his life, and he didn’t think anything would ever compare to this moment with Rhett inside of him for the first time, so slick and hot and pulsing inside of him. It was almost a religious experience, feeling this way about his lover’s cock inside of him like this. He shuddered and slowly began to adjust to it.

Rhett groaned, eyebrow twitching as he leaned forward and pressing his chest against Link’s. Link pressed back up, putting his head on his shoulder. Rhett’s hands moved from his hips to slide to his sides, before he was moving his hands to Link’s hands. He gripped them tightly, and Link grasped back before Rhett slowly began to pull back his cock, emptying him slightly.

Link gasped as he felt movement, before he felt the thick and hard length fill him once more. He let out a loud yelp and a moan, face pressing into his lover’s neck. Rhett began a hard pace, filling Link to the brim with his cock. He watched the gorgeous man underneath him fall apart with pleasure, pressing his ass down into his cock each time he left him. Rhett groaned and closed his eyes, thrusting into Link with everything he had to give him. He wanted to tell Link how good he was feeling through the moments of his hips and how hard his cock was.

Rhett moaned and bit his lip, feeling hot all over and his tail aching and burning slightly. He began to roll his tail eagerly, fastening his pace. Link moaned happily in response, crying out and telling Rhett how much he loved it, how much Rhett was stretching him and being filled by him. Link arched his back, saliva drooling from the corner of his lips as he was fucked and given the best pleasure of his life.

“A-Ah! Rhett, ah, God!” Link cried, tilting his hips and searching desperately for a new angle. Rhett easily complied, the tip of Rhett’s cock slamming into his sweet spot agonizingly hard. He tightened and moaned out loudly. Rhett only moaned in response, loving the wet tightness around him. He rolled into him, pressing insistently into the spot that he had found.

“Link, you look so good… sound so good,” Rhett whispered, gripping Link’s hips tightly and slamming into him. “Oh, shit,” he whined.

Hearing Rhett curse sent shivers up his spine, making his gut tighten and toss him closer to the edge. Link yelped and shook his head, letting out a loud moan before his arms were shaking as he scratched his nails against the rocks, and then moved them to grip onto Rhett’s back and dig them into his green skin. “Rh-Rhett, fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m so fucking close. I’m gonna cum—“ he whimpered desperately.

“You gonna cum? Yeah, that’s it, Link. Come on, cum for me. I want you to cum for me,” Rhett growled, not even sure what that entirely meant, but by the way Link was shaking and moaning desperately, he could conclude what it was. Rhett hissed and he buried all the way inside of Link, grinding himself against his prostate, causing Link to scream out and then widen his eyes and arch his back almost painfully.

“Ah, fuck! Rhett!” he cried, rolling his hips as they stuttered, cumming into the water and against Rhett’s abdomen. He held Rhett inside and tightened around him, tugging him closer to the edge.

Watching Link reach his peak was one of the hottest and most arousing things he had ever seen in his life, and he knew that he would never see anything like that ever again. Link was glorious, loud, and amazingly tight, bringing him closer to the edge. Rhett moaned and growled ferally, his own hips moving forward and pressing inside of Link all the way as his own orgasm ripped through him. He whined as he came inside of Link’s tight and hot passage, filling him and making him overflow with his seed. He could feel it slipping down over him, falling into the water and disintegrating.

Link shivered and groaned, falling forward onto Rhett’s chest. He panted heavily, moaning and whining as Rhett softened inside of him and began to slip out of him. His hole eventually gaped and twitched around nothing. Rhett pulled and held Link against him, keeping him afloat. He panted heavily, weakly moving away from the wall before he gently guided link over to the slab of rock beneath the small sky light.

He slid on his back onto the smooth rock, holding Link and keeping him on top of him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Link panted softly before he eventually caught his breath, eyes opening and his head lifting to look up at Rhett. Their eyes met, gazing at each other silently. Their hands slid up and gripped onto each other before intertwining. Rhett brought their hands to his lips, kissing the wet skin gently.

Link smiled up at him before he leaned up and kissed his lips gently, running his fingers through his hair. Rhett pressed into the gentle, loving touches before he simply pressed their foreheads together, laying like that under the stars and simply basking in each other’s presence.

Neither of them wanted this to ever end.


	13. Where the Tide Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link contemplates and wonders where his life is supposed to go from here.

After Rhett had told Link how he felt about him, after the gift that Rhett had bestowed upon Link, and after that passionate, love filled night that they had spent together, Link thought that there was no way that his life could get any better.

It seemed like Link had everything he had ever wanted out of life. He had a promising career path in front of him, one that he looked forward to every single morning. He had never been so enthusiastic to get out of bed and dart out his front door to head down to the beach. He loved the feeling of a notebook and pen in his hand, walking up and down the beach with his colleagues and recording observations and writing down numbers. He loved going home every night with a USB in his pocket and a workload he had to finish by the end of the night. He loved sitting in front of his computer and getting his word done, and going to bed satisfied and looking forward to the results he was going to get the next day.

The organization he had set up was running its course and was quickly getting more work done than anticipated. The beach was cleaner, more animals and marine creatures were coming back to the beach and into shallower waters, and the chemical content of the water was quickly improving back to normal areas. Tourism had even gone up to its numbers before the trash had become more of a problem. In such a short amount of time, they were able to bring the beach back to its normal state. Link had even seen an increase in willing volunteers to come and help out with the cleaning and the collecting of trash. There were so many people that Link had even asked Chase to set up an official website and database for new volunteers and existing volunteers. What had turned into a group of people turned into a hierarchy with several branches that now went to different beaches along the entire coast of southern California.

Stevie’s research was quickly coming to a close, in which Link only had a few more weeks of supervision and the handling of sound clips and counting of how many different creatures they encountered. He had dutifully done his work and archived them, counting them and giving them back to Lizzie when he was done with them. He was quickly becoming better at it too, finishing them at record times. However, he knew that he couldn’t rush them, especially after Link had explained what they were to Rhett and how they were able to retrieve them. Rhett had become immensely interested in the concept of a recorded sound and being able to listen to it over and over.

“Why is that so interesting to you?” Link had asked.

“No reason,” Rhett had answered with an innocent smile and a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Later that night, when Link had gone back to his apartment, he sat at his desk and plugged the USB into his computer, accessing the files from that day. He casually threw himself into the fray of the dozens of files, listening carefully and taking note of the creatures. He hummed and stroked Jade’s fur as she laid in his lap, nuzzling his stomach. He looked at the last file of the night after a moment, noticing the title of the file was much more different from the others. It had a larger file size as well, so Link knew it had to be longer than all the others he had listened to or had listened to previously.

He clicked on it and waited patiently as it rendered and filtered the sounds of the water from the audio file. It was nearly three minutes long, which made Link’s brow crease in confusion. It was silent for a few seconds, and Link began to wonder if it was actually a messed-up file or a corrupted one. Then, about twenty seconds into the recording, there was a muffled tapping sound, as if someone was pressing their nail against the actual microphone. It actually scared Link briefly, making him flinch in his chair as Jade lift her head to look up at him in surprise and seemingly narrow her eyes and say, _“hey, what the hell are you moving for?”._

Link relaxed once he turned down the volume, listening as the tapping stopped and slow breathing was heard. The marine biologist looked down at the waves of the recording, watching as it moved along the axis.

_"Link?”_

Link widened his eyes and clenched the mouse tightly in his palm. He let out a small gasp as he heard the familiar voice of his lover. He turned up the volume slightly and licked his lips nervously. He breathed slowly and softly, patiently waiting for him to continue.

 _"I know you explained this thing to me… and I_ think _I get it. It copies and saves what I’m saying, right? Gosh, I hope that’s right, because if I’m just talking to his weird shiny thing and you’re not hearing this, I’m going to sound like a freaking idiot,”_ Rhett sighed, and Link could mentally see Rhett roll his eyes and shake his head a bit. It made him smile.

_"But I’m gonna talk anyway. I might have to repeat myself later, because I wanna tell you what I’m thinking. And I’m better at talking when there’s no one around to make fun of me.”_

Link blinked and began to lean back in his chair, relaxing into the cushions and continuing to pet along Jade’s back and the back of her neck. He was curious with what Rhett had to say, and he was pretty impressed that Rhett had remembered what he said and understood. It was also nice to hear his voice so late, even though Link had seen him only a few hours ago after work had ended. It was comforting, and made him relax in a way he couldn’t explain.

_"You’ve been doing so well, my pearl. You’ve made me so happy, ever since I met you. I honestly cannot even think about my life without you now, because that’s how quickly you’ve grown on me. You’ve done things for me that I cannot even fathom. You came to my home, and stayed, even when I acted like the meanest fish. You’ve even made my home better. The water tastes better, the fish and dolphins are happier, because they tell me so. They love you, Link, and all that you’ve been doing for them. They’re so grateful for what you’ve done for them._

_“I’m grateful for what you’ve done. You came into my life like a tidal wave and you’ve taught me so much. You’ve taught me how to read and write, how to improve my vocabulary, and so many things about humans and the human world. You’ve taught me that humans aren’t all creatures of destruction. Your crew helps us, so do your volunteers. Humans are so good and pure to the ocean, and now I know they just want to help. But you’re the best of all, Link, because you’ve taught me what love_ really _is._

_"I love you, Link. I love you. I love you with everything I have, and I want to be with you. I know that we’re from two different worlds. I know that I’m a merperson, and you’re a human, but I can’t let that stop us. You’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me, and there is no way I’m letting you go. I don’t want you to leave. I know you’ve said that your work is ending, but I’m begging you to not leave. I want you to stay in my life, and I want to remain a part of yours. You’re my world._

_“I want to continue to leave messages to you, just like this one, just to prove to you how much I love you and how much I want you to stay close to me. Just for you, just so you can hear them. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”_

The audio clip ended with the sound of water moving before there was complete silence, which Link eventually realized was the audio clip ending. Link didn’t move for a few moments, before he realized that he was blushing hard. His cheeks were on fire, aflame with the embarrassment and flattery that had just been pushed upon him by his lover. He slowly brought a hand to his cheek, feeling wetness under the pads of his fingers.

He was crying. A small gasp left his throat, before he was quickly wiping the salty tears away. Why was he crying? Certainly, what Rhett had said was sweet and moving, making his heart beat faster in his chest and his hands shake slightly. But why was he crying? He didn’t feel sad, he only felt loved and slightly overwhelmed by the feeling. He was undeniably happy to know that Rhett had taken the time to remember what it was that he was doing when he went home every night. He was happy to know that Rhett also took the time to find one of the microphones and speak into it, knowing that Link would hear it later that night.

Link exhaled shakily and he looked up to the ceiling, before a smile overcame his face and he was laughing. A joyful, happy sound, bubbling deep from within his chest. He laughed for several moments, before he was breathing in through his mouth and looking back to his computer. The smile on his lips remained, his eyes trailing over the soundwaves of Rhett’s recorded voice. In the water, it was deeper than usual, but it was unrecognizably Rhett’s voice.

Link’s thoughts couldn’t get past what Rhett had said about him leaving. The smile fell from his lips, before he was biting his lip. It was true, that his work was going to end soon, that he wouldn’t be required to stay in California anymore. What he didn’t know was what he was going to do after everything was said and done. Would he go back to South Carolina and go back to his place in a lab? Would he be moved to another state, like Florida or Texas to continue his work? What then?

He did agree with Rhett, though. He didn’t want to leave. He had made a life for himself here. He had a select group of friends, who understood him and liked him. They were willing to listen to him and took the time to get to know him. To them, he wasn’t just a mentor or their leader. He was a trusted friend whom they could talk to and come to with problems. He wasn’t a boss. He was just another person, just like them. Stevie had even become, dare he say it, one of his best friends. She understood him and was willing to help him, just as he was helping her do the best she could on her project.

He had an apartment that he was happy to go to after work. It was warm and inviting, and Jade was always waiting for him to come home. His apartment back in South Carolina had been sad and lonely, with nothing but other neighbors who were a bother and an endless darkness of trees and wild animals. Here, there was sun and beach and warmth. He felt like he belonged in Los Angeles, so close to the beach. Yes, South Carolina may have been his birthplace and where his family was, but—where he was—called out to him. And he wanted to answer that call, to stay in the place he was truly meant to be.

Finally, Link had Rhett. The best thing to have ever happened to him. He had met his best friend and the love of his life in the most unexpected place. He loved this creature with all that he had, and he didn’t want to lose him. He couldn’t. Rhett had quickly become his motivation, his courage, his passion—all things he had no intention of ever losing or giving up. Rhett was his strength, and provided him something he would never be able to find ever again in this universe. It was precious, and he knew it was. He loved Rhett with everything he had.

Rhett felt the same way, and Link knew that if he asked, Rhett would swim anywhere in the world for him. He would follow him to the deepest depths of the ocean to the highest parts of the earth. Wherever it was, Rhett would figure out how to get there. Rhett was so determined to stay with him, and Link admired his stubbornness when it came to that topic.

But Link couldn’t ask him to do that. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to ask the merman to travel miles upon miles, especially if it was to South Carolina. He couldn’t make Rhett swim all the way there. It was too long of a journey and too arduous. It would possibly kill him, and Link would have no way to keep in contact with him. It would be stressful. That would be too much for Rhett and Link to handle, and the scientist knew it.

Link finally sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked back to his computer and was quick to grab a copy of the audio file, making a new folder for it. He placed it in the folder and quickly named it, before he deleted the original audio from the USB that Lizzie had given him. Something like this was intended for his ears only, and he was going to make sure only he would be able to hear it.

He went to bed with a small smile on his face, curling up next to Jade and echoing the sound of Rhett’s sweet words and voice in his head.

When he visited Rhett the next day, the merman greeted him with a smile on his face. When Link asked him about the audio file, Rhett had simply shrugged and gave him a grin. Link only returned it, and when he asked about the one for that night, Rhett responded with, “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see”.

Over the course of his remaining few weeks with Stevie and the crew, Link continued his routine of listening to each and every audio file that was given to him. He would identify and classify them, before going onto the longest audio file, which was always Rhett’s voice. Sometimes, it was only a minute long to recount what had happened in Rhett’s life when he didn’t see Link. Sometimes, it was several minutes long and Rhett would go off on a spiel, telling Link about his thoughts on philosophy or the idea of metauniverses. Most of the time, it was Rhett telling Link about what he loved about him, or something cute he saw him do while he was working, or simply how much he loved him and admired him, and how he missed him and couldn’t wait to see him again. Only rarely, would Rhett speak about his thoughts about him in a sexual way. Link liked it anyway.

Link’s favorite audio clip wasn’t Rhett just babbling on about nothing, but something he had never heard Rhett do. It was only two minutes long, but it was one Link cherished the most. Rhett sang for him. A song, written just for him. Rhett’s voice was beautiful; it was velvety and soft, and filled with feeling. He knew that Rhett liked to sing, as the majority of his species did, but he had never heard it. And yet, Rhett had decided that he was special enough to sing for. It was Link’s favorite sound.

Link had played it over and over when he first got the recording. On days he really missed Rhett after working, Link would play it again until he felt better. He didn’t tell Rhett, but he had made a clip of it his ringtone, simply because he liked listening to it so much. But he didn’t share it with anyone, because it was a sound and a song only meant for him. He liked it better that way.

When he confronted Rhett about it, he had blushed and tried to play it off like it was nothing. Link knew he was flattered, and asked Rhett to sing for him. Rhett denied him, but Link knew that he would eventually be able to get him to. He had to.

Nonetheless, Link loved what he had, and he knew Rhett secretly did too.

~~~~~

The sex was great.

Link didn’t have the type of patience to censor himself or hide what he was feeling. Of course, he couldn’t necessarily share with the world the kind of pleasure he was receiving, but he liked to revel in the feeling of knowing that he had a (mer)man whom he could go to with his desires and get pleasure from. He had a sexual appetite just like any other human, and he had the ability to get it practically whenever he wanted, as long as Rhett was in the mood too. Thankfully, most of the time, Rhett was and happy to provide his lover with any pleasure he wanted.

Rhett was _good._ He was _very_ good. The first time they had done it, it had been good, but after Rhett and Link had become accustomed to what each other liked and had a feel for their bodies and their preferred techniques, they were unstoppable. They had sex nearly every night, at least once, and would always remain close to each other afterwards. There were nights where they would just go at it over and over, in every single position, until their arms and legs and fins were aching from exhaustion and their lungs were burning for air. There were nights where they would savor each other and just touch, going slow for hours until they couldn’t take it anymore and Rhett just entered Link, thrusting until they were both breathless and whispering words of praise and love to each other. And there were nights where neither of them would say anything, simply holding each other and gazing up at the night sky for hours on end.

Link learned what Rhett liked. The merman liked having Link’s fingers in his hair and beard, caressing him and feeling. He liked having Link’s lips on his chin and neck, and when Link would leave little kitten nips. He loved having little bite marks on him. Rhett had a strong preference for having Link’s legs around him, and loved it when Link stroked him and guided him inside. He was so weak for it, becoming a puddle of jelly against his body. Rhett was the quiet one during sex, mostly growling or grunting or letting out soft moans. Link liked it, knowing those sounds were only for him.

In return, Rhett learned what Link liked. Link liked to be touched everywhere, webbed hands on his waist and hips. He _really_ liked having Rhett’s beard against his skin or between his thighs, being burned and marked with raised, irritated skin and redness. Link really liked having his sac played with and his hole teased, either with his fingers or his cock, but mostly his tongue. Link was really vocal when it came to sex, and as much as it embarrassed Link, Rhett loved it.

They would always go to Rhett’s cove when they were intimate, and Link preferred it that way. After having sex on the sand and on the beach, Link had mentally decided to never do that again, especially after having discovered all the sand in places he didn’t know could hold sand. Rhett didn’t complain, simply wanting to have Link. If that meant swimming to his home to get it, then he didn’t mind. If Link felt more comfortable in their cove, then he would have sex with him in the cove.

Positions changed, surfaces changed, and noises changed, but one thing always remained consistent between them. Link would always come down from his high. He would pant, lips parted before he would close his mouth and slowly open his eyes. He would gaze at Rhett and give him a small smile. The pink on his cheeks would always become more vibrant, before his lips would open. He would tell Rhett about how much he loved him, how lucky he was, and how grateful he was that Rhett loved him back and gave him love in return.

Rhett would always melt, seaweed eyes softening before he was kissing Link passionately. Then, that’s where everything would go back to change. Either more love making followed, or they would just bask in each other until Link had to go back to his apartment and work. It was a wild card each and every time, but they were happy with whatever outcome that happened to take place that night.

That night, they had simply basked in each other’s presence, cuddling and whispering little words of love and happiness. Link remained against the rock, while Rhett held his body up and kissed all over his face and neck. Rhett told him how much he loved him, and how beautiful he was. Link simply smiled, cooing the same words in return.

After an hour or so, Link eventually realized that it was getting late. He needed to go home and work on the audio files he had gotten from Lizzie that night. He also knew that he would have to go home to Jade and feed her and provide her with attention and love, just as Link had done for Rhett. He whispered that to Rhett, who let out a whine and held him tighter in response.

Link chuckled, “I have to go home, baby.”

Rhett had only sighed in response before he nodded and slowly brought Link away from the wall. He guided him over to the sunbathing rock, letting him climb onto it and pull on his swimsuit. After Link was ready, he jumped back into the water and took Rhett’s hand. The merman guided him out of the cove, carefully making sure he didn’t accidently stick his face under the water. Once they were out of the hidden cave and past the seaweed, Rhett swam back to the dock. He helped Link back up onto the dock, providing him support.

The merman kept his large palms on Link’s ass as he lifted himself, giving him a mischievous squeeze, causing a squeak of indignation to come out from Link’s mouth. The human turned his head to glare at Rhett, giving him a sneak peek of the blush on his cheeks as well. Link responded with a kick of his foot, aiming for Rhett’s head. Rhett quickly avoided it, giving him a grin.

Link rolled his eyes. “Cheeky.”

“You know me so well, pearl.”

Link only smiled, looking over towards the beach where his bag of stuff remained. He stared at it for a moment before he looked back to Rhett, shaking his head. “A move like that is going to eventually get yourself tossed back into the water, you know.”

Rhett smirked. “You like it,” he purred, tossing him a wink.

Link blushed a little before he gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, not offering any sort of oral response. Rhett only looked smug, before he was tilting his head and gazing up at the human. “Do I get my goodbye kiss?” he asked softly.

Link’s stare softened as he looked at his lover, before he nodded slowly. Rhett visibly perked up before he was lifting himself out of the water slightly. Link was quick to get onto his belly, grasping the edge of the dock next to Rhett’s fingers. He pressed forwards and placed his lips against Rhett’s, kissing him gently. The merman responded in kind, giving him a soft kiss. They remained close for the next few seconds, before Link tilted his head and ran his fingers through the side of Rhett’s hair. Rhett smiled into the kiss, pressing further, trying his luck.

The human pulled away and he opened his eyes, smiling at Rhett. “Nice try. But I really do have to get my work done,” he whispered.

Rhett opened his own eyes and whined a bit, before he sighed and nodded his head in understanding. “I know. I just thought I’d try a little,” he murmured.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky next time. You’d never know,” Link responded, before he gave Rhett one last peck on his lips, then he fully pulled away and began to stand up. The mythical creature watched him, eyes unblinking before he lowered himself a bit into the water.

“I love you,” Rhett said.

“I love you too,” Link replied, before he smiled.

They watched each other for a little bit, before Link finally found the courage to turn and walk away. He walked down the wooden dock and back onto the sand.

Rhett watched as Link walked over to the large car and grabbed his bag of possessions. Link tossed him one last glance before he was waving at him. Rhett waved back before Link turned around again and began to make the trek back onto the pavement and to his apartment across the street.

He sighed, lowering himself a bit further into the water. He pouted a bit, before he heard a bit of shuffling. He furrowed his eyebrows and quickly darted his gaze to where he believed the sound was coming from.

Rhett’s eyes saw nothing, but he knew that he could feel a pair of unfamiliar eyes on him. He continued to stare into the darkness, fingernails digging into the aged and wet wood of the dock. He narrowed his eyes, glancing around the surrounding area. He could feel the small hairs on the back of his neck rising, and he _knew_ something was wrong, but he couldn’t prove it unless he could see the threat.

After a moment of two, Rhett simply tensed his shoulders. He kept his gaze on the sand and towards the rocks as he lowered himself further into the water. He finally let go when he just saw the underside of the dock, eventually just giving up and descending into the water. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. After all, it was dark. Maybe it had just been a seagull or crab moving, or he was just tired.

He sighed, swimming deeper into the water to get himself something to eat and to calm his mind.

Above the surface, an unknown and dark figure emerged from behind the rocks, a smirk on its face and gears turning in its head as they observed the merman sink into the dark water and the scientist head back across the street to where his warm apartment and sweet dog was waiting for him.

“I’ve got you, Neal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. The plot actually begins. I wonder where it may take us.


	14. Against the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link knows something is wrong, and Rhett begins to realize he's right, much to his dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely, amazing Rhinkipoo, who gave me motivation to write just as I try to do the same for her. Happy birthday, babe! <3

_Loud. Whatever he was hearing, it was loud. It was blaring up right against his skull. The deafening noise was unidentifiable. He had no idea what was making the sound, and it was all around him. He couldn’t distinguish where it was coming from. It was coming from all around him, pressing against him and making his eyes close. He brought his hands up and immediately pressed his palms against his ears, but that did nothing to muffle the sound or make it any quieter. His teeth clenched and he grunted, barely hearing himself make the noise. He could feel the vibration of it against his bones, but it did nothing to help what he was hearing._

_The sound was high pitched and somehow layered, like there were multiple noises overlapping and being made at the same time. It was guttural and coming from somewhere deep down, like it was desperate and crying out for help. It was filled with fear, mourning, and sadness. It wasn’t exactly a wail, but it was enough to send shivers of fear up his spine. He forced himself to open his eyes and look around, but he was surrounded in pitch black. It was too dark to see anything, if there was actually anything to see. The loud screaming didn’t cease or pause. It kept going and going._

_Link opened his mouth and tried to scream, clenching his fists. He could feel his throat tighten and burn, convulsing from the stress of the forced sound. Yet, nothing was coming out. Link immediately felt scared, nervousness climbing up his body and squeezing him. He panted, the noise once again silent. The screaming continued, and in response he attempted to scream again. Nothing came out. The noise didn’t clash with the echoing and wading sounds that were surrounding him._

_Frustration was beginning to claw at him, and he felt tears fill his eyes. He tried to blink them away and push them out of his system, but his eyes continued to brim with water. At the same time, the screaming was becoming impossibly louder. It pushed and shoved at Link’s body, making his head ache and his stomach feel physically sick. He wrapped his arms around himself and attempted to cover his ears. He shook his head quickly, crying out as tears fell down his face and his knees were becoming weak._

_“Stop! Stop it!” Link cried desperately._

_Seemingly, out of nowhere, he felt the nothingness beneath him disappear, and he could feel the sensation of falling. His legs gave out from underneath him and he began falling. He couldn’t control it. He flailed wildly, looking for some sort of purchase to stop him from hitting whatever it was that could’ve been beneath him. The screaming and yelling continued, and Link still couldn’t cry out in fear or for any sort of help. He closed his eyes._

_He hit something and broke the surface. Link’s eyes immediately opened and he inhaled sharply, immediately recognizing the feel of sea water against him. He could see perfectly through the salty water. He quickly looked around, before he was looking up towards the surface. It was sunny, and he wasn’t that far from the top of the water. He looked back down and around, realizing that the screaming had stopped. He could only hear his heart beating and the sound of his own movement._

_He felt relief fill him, and Link silently prayed that nothing was wrong._

_However, as soon as he opened his eyes again, the burning sensation of devoid oxygen was filling his lungs. He widened his eyes and immediately looked towards the surface of the water. He began to kick his legs, his arms moving to propel himself towards the surface. He held his breath harder, needing to get back to above the water to the air he needed._

_But he wasn’t moving._

_He realized that with each kick and pull, the surface remained the same distance from him. Dread immediately filled his body, and he felt the urge to cry out. He couldn’t help when his mouth opened, automatically inhaling. The taste of sea water filled his mouth and he began to choke, his lungs burning. He immediately began to desperately move, clawing the water and kicking his legs desperately. Memories of nearly drowning flooded back to him, making his body fill with fear._

_“Rhett!” he sobbed out, yelling for his lover who had saved him previously._

_He immediately heard the sounds of a tail moving against the heaviness of the water. Link turned to the sound, seeing an emerald green creature darting towards him. Relief filled him and he felt like he could cry out from happiness. Rhett would save him. Rhett would pull him back to the surface and help him breathe. Rhett would help him and comfort him, calm him down after being scared half to death again. He would hold him, and tell him he would always be there to save him._

_The figure approached faster and faster, webbed hands reaching out to grab him and tail moving in a way that Link had never seen before. Rhett reached forward as he got close, before he immediately stopped, his hands pressing against an invisible barrier. Link widened his eyes as Rhett pressed against it, hitting it with his fists and slamming his arms against it. Link immediately swam forward, pressing against the glass that was separating them. He looked at Rhett in a panic, and was met with the same look, filled with terror. They began to pound on the glass, attempting to break it and shatter it. Rhett was saying something, but Link couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was being muffled by the glass, and it made Link nearly start crying from fear._

_The feeling of his lungs burning rushed back to Link, and his pressing became more desperate in an instant. He was going to die if they couldn’t break the glass. He was going to drown and he would never be able to see Rhett again, and that meant that he would be leaving Rhett alone. All by himself with nothing but expanses of ocean and water. He couldn’t do that to him._

_Rhett continued to pound on the glass, baring his fangs and slamming his tail and body against the glass. It wasn’t cracking even in the slightest. Rhett continued to yell, but Link couldn’t hear anything. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the banging on Rhett’s side stopped, and Link looked over through the glass at him._

_Rhett was being entangled by hands, grabbing at him and clawing at his skin and scales. Rhett had a look of panic written across his face, before he was immediately struggling and pulling at the hands. Netting soon made its way over Rhett’s long and muscular body. Rhett was becoming entangled in the mesh, pulling and slapping against it. He struggled, before he was straining._

_An ear-piercing scream tore from Rhett’s throat, identical to the noise that Link had been hearing early. The desperate and terrified sound traveled through the glass, startling Link and immediately making his heart beat faster in his chest. Link widened his eyes and began to pound on the glass harder, shaking his head and yelling at the unknown hands to let go of him. Rhett looked at him desperately, eyes begging him to do something, to save him and rescue from whatever it was that was tugging him._

_“Let him go! Stop! Stop it!” Link screamed hysterically, sobbing out._

_The hands continued to tug and pull, and the sound of Rhett’s desperate screams only became louder and higher pitched. The burning in his chest was like he was on fire, and it was becoming unbearable for Link to handle. He yelled and howled, needing to somehow break the glass and get Rhett out of there._

_It was too late. His eyes began to close, but the loud wailing of his lover was still clear to him. He faded out, feeling nothing, but the sounds of Rhett’s cries were still ringing in his ears._

_~~~~~_

Link jolted awake, gasping loudly and desperately needing oxygen as he sat up. He clawed at his chest and his shirt, grasping at it tightly. He began to pant, his lungs burning and aching as he breathed in and out. His eyesight was blurry and wet, his cheeks moist and sticky with tear trails. He eventually was able to catch his breath, inhaling deeply and swallowing thickly. He sighed and wiped quickly at the tears, blinking several times to get the unshed tears out of his system. He could feel that his eyes were irritated and most likely red, but he couldn’t find the motivation to care.

The marine biologist finally let out a sigh and wiped at his eyelashes, before he looked over at the window. It was morning, so Link figured that he didn’t have the time to fall back asleep. After a dream like that, Link didn’t think he would want to anyway. He could still feel a lingering sense of fear in his chest, his heart slowly returning to its normal rhythm.

Link leaned forward and put his head in his hands, grasping onto his messy hair and tugging on it slightly. He closed his eyes, images from his dream flashing through his mind. He let out a shuddered sigh and swallowed thickly, shaking a bit. “Shit… what the hell was that?” he asked himself, looking up towards the wall in front of him.

He could never recall himself ever having a dream like that. It had been years since he had had a nightmare that made him wake up in tears and a cold sweat. The last time had been out of anxiety over his senior thesis, and that had been nearly eight years ago. He sighed again and slowly sat up. The sound of Rhett’s terrified screaming was ringing in the back of his mind. He had never heard Rhett scream like that, or every looked so fearful for his life. It was like he knew what was going to happen, like he knew that he was going to die. The thought made Link’s lip quiver, before he was shaking his head quickly to remove those kinds of thoughts from his head.

Link pulled back the covers and pulled himself out of bed, walking into the bathroom. He turned on the light and walked over to the counter, lifting his head to look at himself in the mirror. The whites of his eyes were red and puffy, just as Link had suspected. He sighed and shook his head, using his palm to rub at one of the irritated eyes. After a moment, he realized that was only going to make it worse. He’d just have to wait for it to fade back to its original white color.

He pulled himself away from the mirror forcefully, looking over towards the shower. He just needed a shower. It would make him feel better. Being clean always made him feel better, like he had a sense of control over a world of dirtiness and chaos. He turned on the water and waited for it to heat up, before he stepped in. He cleaned himself of the sweat and grime, scrubbing himself with his favorite loofa and his favorite body wash. He washed his hair and ran his fingers through it, before he conditioned and made sure it was silky and smooth. He felt immensely better when he stepped out of the shower, filling the bathroom with steam.

He carried out his morning routine, brushing his teeth and styling his hair, making sure it was dry and the way he liked it, neat and out of his eyes. He pulled on his glasses and dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt. He ran his fingers over the clean fabric before he stepped into a pair of shoes and headed out of his bedroom to make himself something to eat. He fed Jade, greeting her with a cheerful ‘good morning!’. Once he was sure that he was ready to go and get through the day, he grabbed all his things and headed out of the apartment.

The walk to the beach felt longer than normal for some reason, and Link wasn’t sure as to why it did. He clicked his tongue and picked up the pace a bit, crossing the street hastily. He made it onto the sand a few moments after, noticing that the crew was already there and setting up the equipment for the day. Link greeted them kindly, before he was walking over to Lizzie and handing her the USB. She thanked him and promised to have it ready for him before they all were heading home, as per usual.

Stevie was waiting for him, motioning over for him to come to her. He quickly made sure that he was standing next to her, looking at the report that she had printed and made the previous night for Mythical Environmental. He read over and pointed out a few improvements that she could make the schedule. “Add me into one of the groups. I want to observe them to make sure they’re following the netting procedure correctly. More whole plastic six-pack rings have been showing up, especially with the rise in tourism,” he said, motioning to the tables on the paper.

Stevie nodded and used her pen to add Link’s name. “Sounds good. I’ll see about going to our representatives about writing up a petition to put up some signs. People really should know that throwing those into the water is basically just a net.”

Link nodded and turned to head over to talk to Alex and Drew, to see if they had gone over the equipment and the collected data yet. However, before he could do so, Link turned to see Chase walking up to him. Link blinked and turned his attention to the younger man, giving him a smile.

“Hey, Chase! Need something?” he asked.

Chase looked up at him and observed his smile before he was nodding. “Yeah, actually. Could I talk to you in private?” he questioned in return.

Link gave Chase a quizzical look before he looked over his shoulder at Stevie, who seemed to be preoccupied with her responsibilities for the day. He looked back at Chase and nodded slowly. “Sure. Lead on,” he replied.

Chase turned and began to lead Link away from the group and the clutter of the busy morning, leading him down the beach and over to the black rocks near the dock. The sound of the chatter slowly seemed to fade out, leaving nothing but a cool morning ocean breeze peppering against Link’s skin.

He followed Chase quietly, looking at his back and watching as his dark hair fought against the wind. He began to wonder what Chase wanted to talk to him about. Was something bothering him? Perhaps he had encountered an error in which he was embarrassed to talk about in front of the others, and wanted to talk to Link about it. Maybe he was facing a personal problem that he hoped that Link could answer and offer him advice on. Either way, whatever it was, he would be happy to help Chase resolve whatever issue he was having and keep it between the two of them, knowing how painful it could be to be embarrassed about something personal.

Chase led him over to the dock, standing at the end of it. He eventually stopped, but kept his eyes focused on the water, watching as the sea foam hit the stakes of the dock keeping it up. He was quiet, causing Link to feel slightly confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Chase? Is there something wro—“

“Do you believe in mermaids, Link?” Chase suddenly asked, keeping his eyes focused on the water.

Link widened his eyes, his heart seemingly skipping a beat in his chest. He could feel panic rise in his chest, before he swallowed thickly. He quickly attempted to calm himself down, breathing in deeply. He brought a tentative, slightly uncomfortable smile to his face. “What’s with the sudden question, Chase? Were you reading something last night? Went to the weird side of Wikipedia again?”

Chase turned to him and narrowed his eyes a bit. “Who is Rhett?” he asked instead, raising a challenging eyebrow as he looked at Link.

Link could feel his entire existence start to break down, his shoulders tensing and his fingers curling into fists. He pursed his lips and swallowed thickly, glancing to the side. He didn’t answer, instead avoiding looking at Chase with every fiber of his being.

“I heard the audio recording. I saw you and him last night, Link,” Chase continued.

Link’s heart nearly ruptured and burst in his chest. He could feel a nauseous press in his gut, and he suddenly felt the urge to dry heave and collapse onto the ground. He felt his palms break out into a cold sweat, because he knew that he had been caught. Chase had seen him and Rhett together, being intimate with each other and cooing sweet words. Someone had seen them, and that was absolutely terrifying to Link.

He knew he couldn’t lie. He had been caught. He couldn’t try to convince Chase that what he had seen was a trick of the imagination. He shouldn’t try to convince him that what he had heard was a trick or a prank, because he knew that Chase was smarter than that. Chase wouldn’t believe a word he said, and even an attempt at a lie would only make him angry or offended. He wasn’t sure where that would make him end up, but he knew it wouldn’t turn out well for him.

Link, thankfully, now knew that Stevie hadn’t told him. He felt relief that she had kept his secret and hadn’t told anybody. Chase had managed to stumble onto something that he wasn’t supposed to see. He had stumbled onto it on a complete accident, and Link couldn’t be angry that he did. There was no point at yelling at Chase for seeing something that was so private and meant so much to him. He sighed a bit.

The two men looked at each other, neither one saying anything. Link slowly opened his lips. “So… you know that he’s…” Link trailed off, pursing his lips and feeling his cheeks flush.

“A merman. I know,” Chase said.

Link felt a flash of fear run through him. He shivered and immediately intensified his stare on Chase. “Chase… Chase, I’m _begging_ you, _please,_ don’t say anything. Don’t tell anybody what you saw last night. Please. If anyone knew about him, Chase, it would ruin his life. He would be treated differently. I don’t want that to happen. They would want to _do_ things to him, and make him do things. I can’t even imagine what would happen if the world knew of his existence. Please, Chase, don’t tell anyone,” Link pleaded, his face a mask of desperation and urgency.

Chase blinked at him, slightly taken aback by Link’s sudden imploring. The young man opened his lips, before he softened his gaze. “Link, I—“

“Chase, _please._ Please promise me that you’re not going to tell anyone. He’s supposed to be a mythical creature. I want him to stay that way. The world isn’t ready to know that he exists,” Link whispered desperately.

The engineer sighed softly, before he pursed his lips. He looked at Link and nodded slowly. “Okay. Okay, I promise I won’t say anything. I just wanted to know if what I saw was real, and not a trick of the dark,” he explained, then his gaze became a little more serious. “Link, do you know what you’re doing by being with him?”

Link looked slightly taken aback by the question, his eyes widening a bit and his body stiffening. He opened his lips before he closed them. He observed and stared at Chase for a moment before he relaxed. He nodded slowly, a blissful and happy smile coming to his face. A pink blush painted his cheeks, and he dragged his teeth over his lower lip. “I do,” he murmured, smiling fondly. He then looked back at Chase. “Let’s keep this a secret, okay?”

Chase nodded slowly, before he watched as Link turned and left him at the dock. He watched as the taller male left his sight, heading back over to where the rest of the crew was. He remained on the dock for a few moments, before he turned his gaze onto the ocean. He watched the waves hit the shore, before a crooked smile came to his face.

~~~~~

Rhett slid back down in the water, his lips still tingling after his good night kiss from Link. He grinned and brought his webbed fingers up to his lips, touching the sensitive skin. He sighed softly and turned his head to the rocks and sand that rested at the bottom of the ocean. He hummed and made sure to straighten his tail out, the tips of his fins shaking slightly. His thoughts went back to the session he and Rhett had just had, before he was blushing and giggling happily. His tail wagged against the water.

Link often filled his thoughts, even after he had just seen him. He liked to think about all the sweet things he said and how beautiful he was, especially in the moonlight of a full moon. He felt himself become a little more warm just at the thought of it.

Everything that Rhett had said about Link, to him, in a recording, or in any other shape or form was all true. Rhett believed he actually hung the moon, and was everything that was good in the world. He loved him, and desperately hoped that his future with Link was there and permanent. He couldn’t think of a life without the beautiful, bright eyed human. He bit his lip as he thought about gazing into his eyes, and how much they reminded him of the ocean on a bright and sunny day. He liked seeing those eyes on him, and it made him feel like he was drowning in them.

Rhett sighed, closing his eyes a bit. He relaxed on the bottom of the ocean, curling his tail around himself and leaning against it. It was quiet for a few moments, before he perked up as he heard something break the surface. He turned his head and looked over towards the dock, blinking as he saw a few pebbles sink into the water. His heart leaped in his chest. Had Link come back to see him? Perhaps he had decided that he hadn’t had enough of him. The thought made Rhett all hot and bothered.

He was quick to swim up to the dock, catching the pebbles. He held them close and swam up to the surface, moving his hair away from his forehead and his eyes. “Hey, you. Couldn’t stay away?” he asked with a chuckle, before he looked up.

All color immediately drained away from his face, his eyes widening as he stared up at the human that was in fact _not_ Link. The man was staring down at him with a sinister grin, flashlight in hand and a walkie talkie in another. Rhett blinked at him and immediately looked around. “Wha—who the hell are you?” Rhett gaped, staring at the human.

“Shame you don’t know me, Rhett. I know who you are,” he replied, before he watched the man lift the walkie talkie to his lip. He spoke a few incomprehensible words into it, before Rhett heard chattering and loud slamming, like the sound of people running. He could hear the sound of a large truck coming down the beach, and he knew that it wasn’t good. A feeling of dread filled Rhett.

“We found him!” a blaring voice shouted, before there was a blinding light glaring at Rhett and staring at him in the face. Rhett tensed up as the sound of an alarm rang out. His body was screaming at him to _swim,_ and that’s all he could do. He pulled himself away from the dock and immediately splashed back into the water. Yelling filled the air as the sound of stomping on rocks and the dock filled the air.

He had hardly breached the surface before he felt something heavy slam on top of him. He cried out into the water as it began to weigh him down, wrapping around him. The more he struggled, the more it tangled and pressed uncomfortably against his skin and scales. He grasped at the rough material, tugging at it and scratching at it with his nails. It pressed against his face and he tried to bite at it, but he couldn’t get a firm grasp on it. It tightened and scratched against him, digging into him. He wiggled his body, arching his body. “Let go!” he cried out in his native tongue, the sound deep and guttural.

He screeched, his body and primal instincts yelling at him to _swim_ and _danger was near._ He squirmed and continued to growl and yell out, his tail lashing out in the water. He could feel metal hooks going to grasp at him, to try to pull him forcefully out of the water. He yelled out and smacked them away with his tail, screaming at the rods to get away and to not touch him.

“Link! _Link!”_ he yelped.

Before he knew it, he could hear men’s voices yelling at each other. It continued before he could hear a loud creaking noise, as if gears were turning and metal was scratching against one another. He soon felt his body slowly being lifted out of the water. He continued to lash out, fighting against the arm and the pulley. But he knew that it was no use, because the metal was stronger than he was and it wasn’t going to bend, no matter what he did to get away from it.

He was lifted out of the water, looming over it. Rhett looked around rapidly, seeing several lights on him and pairs of eyes on him. He hissed and growled, snapping his teeth. It was no use; the men just continued to stare at him or even had the audacity to laugh at him. He continued to fight and move, knowing somehow, he would be able to get out of it. He panted, his muscles beginning to ache. But he couldn’t stop. He knew he couldn’t.

Rhett felt the sensation of falling, before his arm and tail slammed against the surface of a deck. He yelled out as he felt pain travel up his arm and tail, radiating through his body. He groaned and wiggled, his tail rapidly wagging. He attempted to sit up somewhat, before he was looking around the boat. He saw several figures come towards him, reaching out to touch him. He immediately began to growl, snarling at any human that attempted to come near him. The men jumped back, especially after one almost got his finger bitten off.

“Fuck! He almost bit my finger off!”

“Shit, leave it alone then! We’re not getting paid to touch it, you idiot!”

Rhett darted his eyes over to the men, hissing at them. “Back off!” he barked.

“Rhett, that’s not nice. You should apologize,” the man from earlier said, approaching Rhett and slowly kneeling down next to him.

Rhett’s gaze snapped up to the man, narrowing his eyes at him. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded again, straining against the rope once again.

The human smiled. “Aw, come on, Rhett. I’m hurt that you don’t remember me. Link’s told me all about you,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side.

Rhett observed him for a few moments, narrowing his eyes. He studied his face carefully, eyes darting across his cheeks and his hair, and then looking into his eyes. It came to him a few seconds later, before he inhaling sharply. “You’re one of Link’s crewmembers…” he whispered.

Chase smiled, giving him a wink. “Good job, buddy. Looks like you aren’t as dumb as I thought you were going to be.”

Rhett growled lowly in his chest, glaring up at Chase. “Where’s Link?” he demanded sharply. “Where is he? I want to talk to him.”

Chase kept smiling. “Oh, Rhett, Link isn’t around. He actually sent me here to collect you.”

Rhett frozen, his breath catching in his throat. His eyes widened and he stared up at the stranger. No. There was no way that Link would have sent someone like this. No, there was no way that Link would have told anyone about them, unless he truly trusted them. How could Link trust someone like this? Rhett was getting an evil and cruel vibe from him, and Rhett’s instinct was to immediately get away as soon as possible.

“You’re lying,” Rhett murmured.

“I’m sorry, what was that? Could you speak up?” Chase asked.

“You’re lying!” the merman cried, hissing at him. “Link wouldn’t do this! He’s too good of a human! He wouldn’t do this to me!”

“Then where is he, Rhett? Where is your precious human, huh? Where’s your little pearl? Shouldn’t he have come to rescue by now? Face it, Rhett, Link isn’t here, because he couldn’t face you. He’d know how upset you’d get when I came to get you,” Chase taunted, grinning and poking Rhett’s stunned face. “He’s not coming.”

Rhett’s breath had immediately turned from calm to panicked and mournful, his eyes widening and darting around, somehow hoping that Link’s face would be in the crowd and running towards him, to tell him that he had come there to save him, that Chase was wrong. Yet, his eyes only landed back on Chase’s smug and accomplished face. Link was nowhere in the crowd.

Rhett let out a defeated wail, the sound choked and anguished. He pressed forehead into the wood, his tail lashing out. He had actually been _stupid_ enough to trust this human. He had been seduced by his silky voice, bright eyes, and handsome face. He had actually been convinced into believing the human’s siren song for a brighter future. He suddenly regretted falling in love with Link, giving everything he had to him in return for deceit and lies. He hated himself for believing that he was different from all the other humans he had encountered.

He gave Link everything he ever had, and Link had just taken it and crushed it. He felt the unfamiliar sensation of his eyes burning, rimming with water and the hot tears falling over and onto his cheeks. He let out another whimper and wail, his tail twitching out and his mouth letting out loud sobs.

This was all Link’s fault. It was at the fault of the human he had regrettably fallen in love with.

Chase slowly stood up after watching the merman fall apart, motioning for the men to take Rhett down to the tank they had set up below deck. “Get him down there. They want him there before morning so they can set everything up. Understand? Now, hustle!” Chase commanded, snapping his fingers and walking away from the large creature, leaving him to mourn.

The only sound that remained behind him was the angry and saddened sounds of the merman behind him, screaming out and crying out for something, anything, to end it right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	15. Shark Infested Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds out Rhett is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depictions of violence and excessive foul language.

Something wasn’t right.

Link sat on the wooden dock, his legs tossed over the side. His back was bent forward, his eyes trained on the dark water beneath him. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned, pulling out a few more pebbles from his pocket. He counted them in his hand, before he took one between his thumb and index finger. He held it over the water, before he dropped it. He watched as it fell and broke the surface of the gentle tides. Circular ripples waved over the water from where the pebble dropped, then slowly disappeared. Link was calm as he waited, before he took another pebble and repeated the action.

He dropped another pebble before he realized that nothing was happening. The only sounds were of the tides hitting the sand next to him and water splashing against the wooden stakes of the docks. It was mostly quiet, as only the occasional car went by on the nearby road, and the aged wood underneath him only creaked when he shifted his weight. Link pursed his lips, before he was lightly kicking at the water against his feet, sending out thick droplets of water across the surface and onto the rocks nearby. He almost felt frustrated, but he knew that there was nothing he could do.

It was the third night in which Rhett hadn’t shown up. The first night, Link had waited for about thirty minutes, waiting for his lover to show up. However, after a while, he figured that perhaps Rhett was tired or had fallen asleep. He tossed any negative thoughts or doubts into the back of his mind, and had simply gone home to Jade and gotten an early start on his work. However, there had been no audio recording meant for him that night. It made Link upset and a little worried, considering that Rhett had left him one every single night for the last month, but he figured perhaps that he had forgotten. He couldn’t find it in himself to really mind, the tiredness just getting to him and going to bed, hoping he would see Rhett.

The second night, Rhett still hadn’t shown up. Link waited for an hour and a half then, occupying himself with his cell phone. He had even gone so far as to go into the water and swim around a little, seeing if Rhett would suddenly appear and hug him from behind, apologizing for how he hadn’t shown up last night. To give him a reason for not appearing, like he had fallen asleep and felt bad about it, or that he had been on the pursuit of dinner for too long, and had winded up out of his own territory in search of food. It wouldn’t have been the first time that had happened, but Rhett had always returned in time to meet up with Link. When Link decided to give up, he pulled himself out of the water and dressed, before heading back to his apartment. Again, that night, he discovered that there was no personalized audio recording meant for him.

Link had been sitting at the dock for nearly two hours now, his hands folded on his lap. Rhett wasn’t here, and wasn’t appearing out of the water. He could feel his eyes getting heavy with exhaustion, but he was stubbornly refusing to move from his spot to go home. Rhett would show up eventually; he knew he would. There was no way that Rhett would stay away from him for more than a few days. Perhaps he had to do something meant only for his species to do, and would explain it to Link when he got back from his journey. Perhaps it was something personal that he didn’t want to talk about, and Link knew that he would have to understand, and he wasn’t going to push Rhett into explaining it further.

Yet, waiting like this, hoping that his lover would show up, wasn’t something that Link was accustomed to. Whenever he called, Rhett would show up. He would come swimming like a little guppy, happy to get the attention from his love and only. Link was so grateful to know that someone like Rhett was so happy to see him, and was happy to be near him and to spend time with him. Now, that Link had no such thing in his life, it felt a little emptier than it had been when Rhett was near him.

Link pursed his lips and he looked back towards the water, eyes scanning over it before he inhaled deeply, sharply. “Rhett?” he called tentatively, watching the tides moving for any sort of movement or action. After a few seconds, he received no response, and Link let out a shuddering sigh, suddenly being filled with anguish at the numerous thoughts that filled his head.

He was scared. Not only for himself, but for Rhett as well. Where would Rhett go at a time like this? What if he had gone off to do something, without telling Link, and had ended up getting lost? What if… what if he had gotten overwhelmed by some sort of predator? What if Rhett had been killed and his body was out somewhere in the middle of the ocean, either being devoured or fed on by bottom feeders? The thought absolutely filled Link with dread and fear, making his body shiver and his arms automatically wrap around himself.

He shook the thought out of his head, before he was sighing shakily. He desperately hoped that Rhett was okay, wherever he was, and that he was taking care of himself. He also hoped that Rhett was thinking about him, desperately wishing for himself to be home as soon as possible. Those thoughts ran through Link as well, hoping that his lover would come home soon, so he could greet him and gaze into those beautiful seaweed colored eyes, and just touch him once more, to hug him and kiss him, to tell him how desperately he had missed him.

Link bit his lip and eventually pulled himself up from the dock. He dusted off any sand that had managed to get onto him, before he turned. He grabbed his bag that had been sitting next to him, putting it over his shoulder. He peeked one last glance over to the water, watching the moonlight reflect off the water, hoping for the off chance that Rhett would pull himself out of the water and tell him sorry for making him wait, and to get back into the water with him. A few seconds passed, and that clearly wasn’t going to happen, before Link was turning around and walking across the dock back onto the sand.

He headed home, deflated at the loss of not being able to see his lover.

~~~~~

Link woke up the next morning before his alarm. Link almost never woke up before he needed to get up, his body clinging to every second of sleep he could get. After struggling for the past three nights with even getting any sleep, Link had no idea why he was up so early. Without even opening his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy and his eyes stung a bit, pressing against the inside of his eyelids. He inhaled deeply and smacked his lips together, groaning lowly in the back of his throat.

It hurt to actually attempt to open his eyes, feeling like his lids were creaking and whining. He slowly opened them, his eyes screaming at him to just close them and try to go back to sleep. Link exhaled slowly and he turned his head, looking at the alarm clock resting on his nightstand. It was only a few minutes before his alarm would actually go off, causing Link to let out an irritated groan. It wasn’t like he could even attempt to go back to sleep anyway. He had to be at work in about an hour, and he didn’t want to miss a day of work. If he missed one, that only meant that he would have more work to do, and it might not even be able to catch up. Link didn’t want that added to his already full plate as well.

Link sighed softly, before he pressed his hands against the mattress. He slowly pushed himself up, so he was in a sitting position. He blinked tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair, flattening a cowlick on the back of his head. He pressed the palm of his hand against it over and over, before realizing that it would only go down once he got into the shower. He dropped his hand against his lap, looking over to the window. He could tell that it was darker outside. Perhaps a storm was coming. He couldn’t remember reading about a storm, but he supposed that was just the unpredictability of Malibu weather. Or just weather in general.

He pulled himself out of bed and wobbled over and into the bathroom. He slammed his hand up against the light switch, turning on the light. He walked over to the shower and turned on the water before he stripped off his clothing. He took a second to fold them before he stepped into the warm water. He let it fall over him and his heated skin, before Link pressed his forehead to the tiled wall and closed his eyes a bit.

He felt so tired and weak, like he had suffered a major loss in his life. Realistically, he probably hadn’t, and he was just being overdramatic. He smiled a bit to himself as he contemplated the worry he had been feeling the past few nights. He was just being himself, worried over something that he had absolutely no control over. Which seemed to be the norm, at this point, but he was used to it. However, he realized that he was unable to shake the feeling that something was really wrong. There was a pressing against his chest, something that made him concerned with what the hell was actually going on.

Link furrowed his eyebrows before he sighed again and slowly lifted his head, looking over towards the shampoo. He picked up the bottle and poured some into his hand, before he began to scrub his scalp and massage the cowlick out of the back of his head. He knew that would be a nuisance if he didn’t take care of it, and would bother him for the rest of the day.

He was quick to clean himself up and make him feel a little bit better and a little more awake, before he was stepping out of the shower and drying himself off with a freshly cleaned towel. He wrapped it around his waist and began to prep himself for the day, drying his hair and washing his face. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt a little bit better, but he still could tell he wasn’t fully awake. He shook his head and dressed himself in his shorts and shirt, before heading out to the kitchen.

Jade eagerly greeted him, tail wagging and barking loudly. She stared up at him and stood up on her hind legs, holding herself up against the cabinet doors. Link smiled down at her and leaned down to run his fingers over her fur, before he gently placed her food bowl in front of her. She eagerly turned her attention towards the bowl of food, before she pressed her snout into it, eagerly eating the soft food.

Link poured himself a bowl of cereal and was quick to bring it over to his table, setting it down. He looked over to his computer and grabbed his tablet from its charging cord. He unlocked it with a swipe of his finger and brought it over to his dining room table, setting it down next to his bowl of cereal. He sat himself down and took a big bite of his frosted mini-wheats, before he tapped his news app. He glanced over the international news, finding nothing particularly interesting or noteworthy, before he pressed the tab to the local news.

Link furrowed his brows and he read the first article, which was titled, “Local Aquarium Opens New Exhibit. Biologists Over World Thrilled At Discovery”. He raised an eyebrow at it, reading it again, before he simply shrugged it off. He continued to scroll down through the articles, only to come across another titled, “Pacific Aquarium Confirms Rumor”, in which Link was suddenly finding himself intrigued and suddenly very interested in what as happening. He scrolled down to the next article, which was written by the Los Angeles Times. This time, it was just straight out with it, and Link almost dropped his spoon.

“Local Aquarium Announces Merman Exhibit”

Link was quick to tap the article, impatiently tapping his finger against the table as he waited for it to load. He nearly slammed his fist down against the table, growling. When it finally loaded, Link eagerly began to scan over the article, feeling his heart palpitate in his chest.

 

_”Local aquarium, The Aquarium of the Pacific, has shocked and awed locals, tourists, and marine biologists from all over the world, as they have announced a new and treasured exhibit. They announced the new exhibit through their official Twitter page as of 6:45 on July 24 th, causing an uproar over the social media website, with the tweet gaining over 75,000 retweets in nearly thirty minutes._

_“The aquarium claims that they have, in fact, found and discovered a real-life mermaid. Or rather, a merman, off the coast of a Malibu beach. An anonymous biologist claims to have found and coerced the merman into coming with him and leaving the ocean. The source says that they then brought the supposedly mythical creature to the aquarium, where staff and executives were thrilled with the opportunity for a new addition to their marine family. As of yesterday, the merman has officially become a part of the aquarium’s family._

_“A representative of the Aquarium of the Pacific spoke to the press this morning in a surprise and sudden press conference, and had this statement to offer, ‘We’re very glad that we have such a new and exciting member of our family. I’m very sure that Trevor will like his new home better than that of the ocean, and we have our best and brightest doctors working with him, to ensure that his transition from his natural habitat to his new one will be easy and smooth’._

_“Trevor’s exhibit opening date has yet to be announced, but is expected soon.”_

Link was practically shaking as he read the article, his finger hovering over the touch screen. His breathing was labored and nervous. He was desperately hoping that this was some sort of sick _joke,_ or just a tactic to get visitors down to the aquarium. If it wasn’t fake, then he was hoping that it wasn’t who he immediately thought of. Link was silently begging for him to be safe and still in the ocean, regardless of where exactly in the ocean he was. He glanced over to the scroll bar on the right-hand side of the page, noticing that there was still some of an article left. He swallowed nervously and slowly scrolled down.

It was a picture. Of Rhett, floating in a small and cramped tank.

Link widened his eyes and let out a scream, his worst fears coming to light. He dropped his tablet and immediately squeezed his hands into fists, pressing them against his eyes. He let out a sob and began to dryly cry, tears refusing to form in his eyes or even fall. He felt so heartbroken and _tortured._ Rhett had somehow managed to get caught by someone, either by accident, or something else had happened.

Link inhaled sharply, pulling his fists away from his eyes. He held his hands against his lips as he began to think hard, feeling a small pulsing in the back of his head from how hard he had been sobbing. He shuddered and stared into nothing, wracking his brain for some sort of plausible answer.

There was no way that Rhett’s capture was an accident. Rhett had always been so _careful._ He had been able to avoid getting caught in any nets or hit by any ships for his entire life. He was so fast and his reflexes were like that of a cat, so his captor would have needed to be just as fast. Or, there needed to be multiple of them. There was no way that it would have been one singular person, so it had to be a group of people. A group of fishermen, perhaps? No, that couldn’t have been it. Rhett would have scared them off.

Whoever caught him had to be experienced with animals, especially intelligent and unpredictable ones. They would have probably had to be hired, which meant that it wasn’t an accident. Someone had to have been looking for Rhett. Yet, he also knew that Rhett wasn’t stupid. Rhett wasn’t an animal to have been tricked by the sight of food or an alluring device. Rhett knew what humans were capable of, and he knew all their tricks for trying to fish for animals or hunt for them. He knew, so they would’ve had to outsmart him somehow.

But how do you outsmart a creature that may not even exist?

Link furrowed his eyebrows. As far as he knew, he was the only person in the world to understand Rhett and his ticks. He knew that he liked certain things, and preferred certain things over others. He knew that he was a glutton, especially when it came to shrimp, but he knew that if there was too many too good to be true, it was probably a trap. Food couldn’t really be used against him.

The only other thing he could think of that could be considered a weakness was him. Was Link.

So, perhaps they had used him? But how did they use him if they didn’t even know him? Or that Rhett was associated with Link?

Link didn’t know many people. He only had his crew that he actually considered to be his friend. Unfortunately, that meant that whoever got this group of people to kidnap Rhett and take him to an aquarium, meant that they knew about Link knowing that Rhett existed, and they had to know that they could use Rhett against Link as a trap.

Which meant there were only two possible suspects: Chase and Stevie.

Stevie wouldn’t do this. Stevie had known about him and Rhett for so long, and hadn’t told anybody. She stuck by her promise. She didn’t really ask about Rhett unless Link brought him up, and was respectful of their boundaries. She had never asked to meet Rhett, and she knew that Link would offer only when Rhett was comfortable with it. Why would Stevie, now, of all times, hire a group of experienced individuals to kidnap Rhett?

She wouldn’t have done that.

Link immediately stood up from his chair and tossed his seat back in, leaving his tablet and his bowl of frosted mini-wheats. Rage was filling his body, from head to toe, making him feel like he was one fire. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fist. He practically stomped from his kitchen to his front door, tossing it open and getting out of his apartment. He felt like he could absolutely _kill_ somebody, now that he knew who had betrayed his trust and ruined the love of his life’s life.

Link reached the beach in no time, practically running across the expanse of highway. When he made it to the beach, he stomped across the sand angrily, furrowing his brows and feeling a scream in the back of his throat. He almost didn’t know what to do with himself; he just felt the urge to scream and stomp and throw his fists, like he wanted to just hurt someone until they were bloody and broken.

The sight of the van came into his line of vision, and the crew was eagerly looking at him as he approached. They all looked excited and happy, mostly. They had to be excited to discuss with him the possibility of a real-life merman at the aquarium. Yet, Stevie was watching him with a mask of concern, eyes slightly widened with fear, like she knew what he was about to do. She wasn’t shaking or nodding her head, but he could clearly tell that whatever he was going to do, she wasn’t going to be the one to stop him.

When Link’s eyes finally landed on Chase, who was fiddling with a piece of machinery, Link immediately felt all reason leave him. His feet began to pick up the pace, running over to where he was. The crew simply watched as he ignored him and whatever it was that he was saying.

Link growled, reaching out his hands and grabbing Chase by the collar of his shirt, tossing him down into the sand. “You _bastard!”_ Link screamed, his fingers tightening and tensing before he was walking over to him. His face was all red and strained, like he was physically going to either explode or pass out from the amount of anger and betrayal he was feeling. “What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?! I fucking _trusted you_ , you asshole! I told you what was true in confidence, then you decide to go behind my back and tell the _entire world_ about his existence?! I could fucking kill you right now!”

Chase was attempting to crawl out from under Link’s legs and shouting, crawling along the sand and digging his nails into the grains. His feet scraped against the sand as he tried to stand, but Link simply followed and pushed him back down, face down into the sand, with his foot. Chase let out a groan and Link leaned over him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and turning him over.

The engineer’s face was covered in sand, and he was breathing heavily, clearing having had the air knocked out of him. Link simply glared down at him and continued to grip onto his shirt, snarling.

“Why did you do it? Why did you _fucking_ do it?!” Link screamed.

Chase simply smiled through the sand, a small laugh rumbling through him.

At this, Link froze, not exactly expecting for such a reaction to come from a man who was inches away from getting beaten and possibly losing his life. Link was too enraged to care that he was about to commit murder, but the laughing coming from the man beneath him was enough to make him pause and reevaluate what exactly it was that he was planning to do.

“Yeah, it was me. I sold him off,” Chase murmured, giving Link a small grin.

Hearing Chase whisper a confirmation, with his face looking like that, impossibly made Link _angrier._ Link tightened his grip on the cotton shirt and gritted his teeth, his fist shaking as he looked and watched Chase. He breathed in deeply through his nose before simply asking, “Why?”

Chase narrowed his eyes. “What, you really don’t know?” he tossed back, before he rolled his eyes and continued. “It’s your fault, Dr. Neal.”

 _"My fault?_ What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s your fault!” Chase suddenly yelled, his own abrupt furiousness nearly matching Link’s, “You did this! I was supposed to get all the fucking attention! It was _my_ technology that made this entire research project possible! I developed those sensors and put them out into the water. Then, you just had to go into the fucking water and ‘fix it’, when you just got lucky! Plus, without me, your little ocean cleaning group would’ve _failed_ without me! I made you a goddamn website to get more followers, and who got the credit? Of course, you! It’s always you! You took my success, Neal. You don’t _fucking_ deserve it.”

Link was stunned. All of this, all that he had done to him, was just because he was bitter over the fact that he wasn’t getting the credit he deserved? Was this a pride thing? Was it a success thing? Link didn’t know, but he certainly didn’t believe that what he had done to Rhett was justified.

“He’s an innocent fucking _creature,_ Chase! You didn’t have to bring him into this! You could’ve just _told_ me that you were upset! I would’ve made it right! I would’ve given you what you deserved; I know you deserved it. I didn’t _want_ to take all the credit, I just wanted to do what I thought was best for the beach and you guys. But now? You’ve fucked it up. Why hurt him when you could just hurt _me?”_ Link pleaded, his teeth biting at his lip and his voice thickening as he continued to talk.

Chase looked at Link, watching him. It seemed like a flash of guilt ran through him, before he was narrowing his eyes and smirking a bit. “Why hurt you? That’d be too easy. It’s always easiest to just go after those who mean the most to you. Isn’t that better, _pearl?”_

Link’s eyes widened, his lips dropping opening a bit as he heard the pet name. Rage ran through him, his fist almost shaking. He then had a mask of white, unadulterated _anger,_ before he was standing up a bit straighter. His other hand clenched into a tight fist, before he was bringing it up and swinging it around. His fist collided with Chase’s cheek, causing a loud cracking noise to resonate from his face and gasps to resound from the small crowd behind him.

Chase’s nose began to bleed, and Link immediately figured that he had broken it. His knuckles were aching and crying out in pain, but he knew that they weren’t as bad as the sudden change in Chase’s bone structure. Chase cried out in pain, his hands moving from gripping Link’s arm to cradling his bruising cheek and bloody nose. Link let go of him, glaring down at him.

“You’re off the crew, Chase. You’ve ruined any possible chance of me even considering giving someone a good recommendation for you. Hell, I’m so fucking _tempted_ to call your headmaster and tell her what you have done here,” he hissed, before he breathed in deeply and clenched his fingers. “Get the _fuck_ out of here. I never want you to see you here, _ever_ again. If I do, I might just kill you.”

Chase looked up at Link, silent, before he was using a hand to push himself up. He grunted and stumbled away from him, grabbing his backpack and heading away from the van and the rest of the crew.

Link was panting heavily, his chest heaving and his shoulders tense. It was silent around him, the only sound being seagulls gliding through the air and the sound of waves crashing onto the shore. No one spoke, no one moved. Not a single sound resonated from any person nearby him.

It was a few moments before Link could hear the sound of someone stepping closer to him, and a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Link,” Stevie murmured gently, squeezing his shoulder.

Link immediately calmed down, relaxing. The pulsing of his hand came back to him, before he was slowly turning his head to look back at her. He met her eyes, which were soft and understanding. Clearly, she wasn’t going to lecture him on what just transpired, but she clearly didn’t approve of his actions. Yet, he knew that this wasn’t the time to voice her opinions. What had happened, happened, and there was nothing she should do about it.

“You need to find Rhett,” Stevie said. “He needs to know you didn’t do this, that you didn’t put him in that godforsaken place. Chase must’ve manipulated him somehow, and as much as I hate to say it, you gotta clean up Chase’s mess.”

She was right. She was always right.

Link nodded, before he was putting his hand on hers. He looked at her thankfully, before he was pulling away and rushing down the beach.

He needed to get to Rhett.


	16. How Deep is Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes to the aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said this was on hiatus? I lied.

The drive to the aquarium was going to be long, but at this point, Link couldn’t bring himself to really care. The Los Angeles traffic was going to come back to bite him in the ass, and he was bound to get irritated not only with himself, but the residents as well. Yet, he also knew that driving the hour and a half down to Lakewood would eventually be worth it, if he knew that he was going to be able to see Rhett again. It hadn’t been very long since he had seen the merman, but he was craving to look into his eyes and touch his soft skin and scaled tail. He knew that the frustration of sitting on the 405 would be worth it, especially if he got to see the love of his life again. 

Link had taken his barely used car out from its reserved parking space, after running up to his apartment to grab the keys and shove them into his pocket. He climbed in, hastily started the car, and began driving down El Matador Beach Road, barely having any time to take in the rich scenery of the morning beach. At this time, there were barely any beachgoers on the sand, only a few lingering surfers in the water and riding the waves. He hoped that he would be able to do that sometime with Rhett, to ride the waves with him following closely and watching him. The thought made me him a bit happier, before he was focusing again on the road in front of him.

The traffic wasn’t too bad down the coastline, Link only running into traffic near Topanga State Park, but that was to be expected since it was just that time of day. The traffic wasn’t too bad, but Link also knew that it was going to get worse around rush hour, especially when people were absolutely desperate to get home to be with their families. In some way, Link felt the same way; he was desperate to be home with his one and only, but that meant having to drive down the side of the state to do that, additionally in horrendous traffic. Yet, in the back of Link’s mind, he knew that it would be worth it, and he would be able to see Rhett as soon as his car could run on gas and his legs could carry him. It would take plenty of energy to do so, but I would be worth it.

The only problem that Link could think of was the fact that he didn’t know exactly where they were keeping Rhett. He really didn’t know. He would have to run through the aquarium blind, and even then, it was very likely they weren’t keeping him somewhere where the public eye could see him. Most likely, only employees of the aquarium would be able to see him. In the worst case scenario, you would have to get security clearance in order to see him and take sight of where he was. If that was the case, then he was going to have to break into the backstage area and find him, which meant taking on an identity that wasn’t his own and  _ lying  _ about who he was.

If he was caught, then it would mean he could be charged with trespassing. If he was caught by the authorities, then he would certainly be arrested and charged, and then hastily prosecuted. If that were to happen, then that would mean he would be guaranteed to never see Rhett again. That also meant that Rhett wouldn’t be rescued, and he would remain in captivity. He would never be able to see Rhett again, and vice versa. Rhett would live the rest of his days and die in a small tank filled with synthetic rock and being fed mackerel every single day for the rest of his life. He would die thinking that Link had abandoned him, that he really didn’t care about him and sold him out to be watched and experimented on for the rest of his life.

Link couldn’t bear the thought of knowing that he was unintentionally responsible for the capture of the love of his life. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He couldn’t let himself get caught. He wasn’t going to let himself get caught. If he had to break the law and his own moral code to rescue Rhett and get him out of there, then he was going to get him out. He promised to help him whenever he needed him, and he was going to make good on his promise, even if it got him arrested or even killed.  

Link pressed his hand to his forehead, furrowing his eyebrows. The traffic by Inglewood was always bad, no matter what time of day it was. Thankfully, he didn’t really go this down south very often. Usually, when he did, it was the weekend and he was hanging out with one of the crew members or all of them, and they typically carpooled to save gas and not to lose each other. However, having no one to talk to at a time like this was frustrating, and it was causing Link to silently go insane and stress more.

He was through more than half of Inglewood when the traffic finally broke apart, especially after when he passed several major ramps to the main roads below. He sped past them. He didn’t have very long now. It would only take about twenty more minutes for him to San Pedro. As long as the traffic wasn’t too bad the rest of the way, then it absolutely wasn’t going to be a big deal. 

Link was able to pass through Torrance and part of Lakewood before he was finally heading south to San Pedro. He pulled onto the 710 and only had to drive about five more minutes before he was finally paying for parking. Of course, it was outrageous because they had increased it for the tourist season to make an extra buck or two. Yet, Link couldn’t really bring himself to care in that moment. He had to find Rhett, and fast. Being a few bucks poorer wasn’t going to make him complain.

Link pulled himself up and out of the car, slamming the door shut and locking it with the press of a button. He looked out to the large building over the edge of the parking garage. He watched the numerous tourists go into the building, before he pursed his lips and looked back to his car. He needed a way to make himself look distinguished enough to make the regular patrons think that he was someone of importance to the aquarium. He also had to blend in enough with the regular employees, so he wasn’t noticed, or they at least thought that he was a new recruit or a lost trainee. He couldn’t act like a shop employee, because they were surely seen everyday and were more updated on newcomers. He couldn’t act like a manager, either. He didn’t look the part and he had no idea where anything was in the aquarium. It was suspicious.

Link stood up straight and walked over to his car, unlocking it once more and going to the back of it. He curved his fingers under the edge of the trunk, before he pressed a button under it and opened it. He looked at the contents of his trunk, before he leaned over and picked up his neatly folded and crisp white lab coat. He unfolded it and smoothed it out as best as he could with the palm of his hand, before he pulled it on. He adjusted the sleeves, before he sighed and picked up the identification card that had been sitting next to it. 

He pinned the old university I.D. card to his breast, before he slammed the trunk shut and locked his car again. He breathed in deeply and moved his hair back, pursing his lips as he attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart. There had to be no turning back after this. He had to see Rhett, to try to fix this. 

If he had to impersonate an official representative, then so be it.

Link was quick to exit the parking garage and take the elevator to the ground level, before he was quickly walking up and across the large central hub in front of the aquarium. Tour groups of students and foreign tourists were rounding up out in front, chattering excitedly about the turtles, sharks, and whales they were bound to see while they were there. He heard an off group by the side, eagerly giggling about the possibility of seeing Trevor, which Link quickly realized and remembered that that was Rhett’s new name to them. 

“I wonder if we’ll get a sneak peek of the new merman! Do you really think that he’s real?”

“What? No way. Probably just a painted dude in a wetsuit.”

“But they said he was a real merman!”

“Have you been reading those stupid clickbait articles again?”

“Oh, so CNN and NBC are clickbait now?”

“You know what I mean!”

Link was quick to avoid that conversation, walking faster and picking up the pace of his steps. He put his hands in his lab coat pockets, clenching his fists. He didn’t know why he was getting so irrationally angry over a simple conversation, but something about the one girl’s tone of voice struck a chord with him. He sighed, physically shaking his head before he quickly headed inside. 

No one had bothered to even walk up to him and ask him for any identification, which was a good thing. He glanced over to the security guards perched and stationed by the front entrance, but they simply nodded in greeting and went back to scanning the area for any possible troublemakers. Link blinked before he glanced off to the sides, walking over to the railing and realizing that he was on the upper floor. Above, as he looked up, were massive skeletons of a humpback whale and a massive leatherback sea turtle, along with other miscellaneous marine creature skeletons. He looked down over the railing, looking as people dotted the large area and along the touch tanks. He scanned the area before he walked over to the stairs and went down them.

He made it to the bottom, before he was quickly heading over to the wall. He made it to the touch screen televisions, looking at them before he tapped one. He picked the map of the aquarium, his bespectacled eyes running over the plasma screen. He took in the map, mumbling to himself as cerulean eyes ran over the names of the areas and the exhibits. His eyes soon took sight of an add-on the map, a grayed out area with the words “coming soon” showcased in boldened letters. He immediately knew that’s where Rhett had to be. From where he was, the area that Rhett was in was on the other side of the aquarium. 

There was a massive outside area to the north of the aquarium, where the dolphins, sea lions, and beluga whales were. Over and between where the whales and sea lions were, was a perceivable entrance to what was probably the backstage area, and most likely where they were keeping Rhett. That’s where they had the majority of the salt water pumps and anything else they would need to run an aquarium this massive. 

Link took a mental picture before he stepped away from the screens, immediately walking over to the large glass windows to the outside. There were plenty of people watching in awe over the dolphins as they jumped and froliked, but Link was able to easily ignore them. He was also able to pass the security guards with ease, even trying his luck and saying hello to a few of them as he passed. Surprisingly, yet expectedly, they said hello back and greeted him as “Doctor”. 

Link was able to slide past and between two people, using his slim stature to his advantage. The sea lions yelped and barked, entertaining the guests before Link finally made it to a door leading to a large building, looking more like it was a large factory or facility storage unit. When Link discovered that there was no key card scanner, or anything looking like it, he was relieved. At least he didn’t have to additionally lie to any other security guard here, like that he had forgotten his I.D. at home and didn’t want to drive the hour and half to go get it. 

Link inhaled deeply and he simply turned the knob, pushing it and then stepping inside. He closed the door behind him quietly, glancing around the large building. There were boxes and maintenance equipment everywhere, along with several boilers and water purifiers. It was certainly loud in the building, but Link knew that was probably going to help him more than hinder him and his mission. He sighed softly and began to walk, eyes quickly glancing around and looking. 

He had no idea where Rhett had to be, but he knew that it would of had to be in this building. There was no other place that was this big on the property of the aquarium. This was one of the only backstage areas that Link had seen as well, other than the occasional dip into the wall that acted as a small break space, most likely for smoking or playing on their phone for thirty minutes. 

Link continued to walk, glancing at doors and sliding down a few corridors. He had managed to stumble upon a large break room with a bunch of vending machines and what seemed to be like a small cafeteria. There had been a few employees sitting at the tables, laughing, talking, and eating, but they had paid no attention to Link at all. He simply peeked his head in, before he pulled back and continued on his way.

This was all turning out to be easier than he had expected, but it was slightly worrying. Something was bound to happen, knowing his own luck and the things he had experienced while trying to do that he needed to do. 

He had eventually made it to the end of another hallway, before he arrived at a door labeled “Security Clearance Only” in red. Link furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the door, looking over it several times before he felt his heart leap in his chest. Rhett hadn’t been in any of the doors he had previously visited, so he  _ had  _ to be in there. It was only logical, and there was no way that he couldn’t be. 

Link swallowed and reached forward, hand grasping the handle.

“Hey!”

Link almost died right then and there.

Slowly, Link turned his gaze away from the door and over his shoulder. His eyes met the unfamiliar eyes of a security guard, who was watching him and approaching him with a stern, set face. He seemed like an older gentleman, with the ways his eyes crinkled with age and the liver spots that dotted his arms and over his cheekbones. Link hummed softly and licked his lip, before he turned his body to the man. They seemed about similar in height, so Link wasn’t entirely intimidated by him. Still, the man had an authority about him that set him off slightly. This man could make or break whether or not he was going to get into the room Rhett was bound to be in. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” the man asked gruffly, meeting Link’s even gaze.

Link inhaled deeply to calm himself, before he opened his lips to speak. “Oh, sir, I was actually hoping someone like you would show up,” Link said, tilting his head as he put his hands behind his back. 

The security guard looked taken aback for a moment, before his thickened eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Link up and down warily. “What do you mean?”

_ All or nothing.  _ “Well, you see, sir, I’m apart of the AMMPA. The Alliance of Marine Mammal Parks and Aquariums. I’ve been called upon by your local aquarium to oversee the smooth transition of your latest addition to the facility. I was supposed to meet up with one of your ambassadors, in order to meet with the creature and look at his new enclosure so it meets up to our standards, however, it seems that they’ve been unaware of my arrival. I came to see for myself, but I was unaware that I needed security clearance. My superiors did not inform me of such information,” Link explained, surprised and impressed with himself that he was able to keep his voice even.

The security guard seemed confused for a moment, narrowing his eyes at Link as he examined him. He seemed to be attempting to recall the information, to see if he had been informed of any visit from an important organization, such as the one Link was describing. His thin lips pursed and Link’s heart skipped a beat.

“Ah… of course. My apologies for assuming the worse, Dr…?” the man eventually said.

“McLaughlin. Dr. McLaughlin,” Link hastily said, saying the first name that popped into his head. 

“Dr. McLaughlin. Well, let me unlock the door for you,” the older man said, sidestepping Link and walking over to the card slot. He took his own security I.D. card and put it into the slot, before the door let out a buzz and clicked open. 

Link inhaled deeply and turned to the man, smiling gratefully. “Thank you, sir, for your kindness. I shall mention you in my report,” he murmured, placing a hand on the door handle and turning it, keeping it open.

The security guard smiled and nodded, before he turned and began to head the opposite direction down the hallway. Link made sure to watch him go, his fingers tapping against the metal before he hastily slid inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He breathed out shakily, his forehead pressing against the door as he calmed himself down. He couldn’t believed that that had worked, that the security hadn’t suspected a thing and seemed to believe him. He swallowed, quickly realizing that because of what he said, the man was probably going to tell the aquarium that the representative for the AMMPA was here, and they were quickly going to discover his rouse. He had to be quick.

Link lifted himself and stood up straight, turning to the room. It was a large and white room, at least two floors. Stairs were on either side, leading up to some unknown area that Link had no intention of exploring unless he had to. THere were tables filled with beakers and test tubes, some filled with different colored liquids and substances. There were bags with labels that were unintelligible to Link’s eye, but they were dark red in color. His heart dropped at the thought that this wasn’t just some colored water, but that they were testing on Rhett and taking his blood and samples for him. He shuddered at the thought, looking away before he walked further into the room. 

In the middle of the room, there was a tall, but not very wide tank. It reached up to the two floors, but it couldn’t have been wider that Link’s arm span. It was filled with water, bubbling only occasionally. His eyes ran over the tank, before Link’s breath caught in his throat. 

Resting at the bottom of the tank, seaweed green tail curled up against the top of his hips, was Rhett. His hair was floating up against his face and above his head, his beard puffed out and untamed. His arms were crossed and his body was tense, clearly on edge. Bubbles of air left where his mouth was occasionally, floating up before they dissipated into the water. He wasn’t moving, but it was clear he was fully awake. Yet, he hadn’t become aware of Link’s presence. His eyes were half closed, but Link knew that it wasn’t because he was relaxing. He was stressed, and tired, and his body screamed for sleep.

Link figured he couldn’t let himself be seen as weak or vulnerable, causing him to look such a way.

Before he could stop himself, Link’s feet were lifting and he was running over to the tank, immediately pressing his hands to the glass. His palms slammed against the clear material, vibrating into the water. Rhett’s body immediately tensed up and his head began to turn, before Link was crying out Rhett’s name desperately. 

Emerald green eyes turned to meet Link’s desperate and almost maniacal stare. They widened and his body was already moving. Webbed palms pressed against Link’s over the glass, his lips moving and making noises, but the water muffled it and caused him to become unintelligible. Link could feel his eyes filling, but he shook his head. Rhett watched him and stared at him, before he looked up and pointed towards the top of the tank. Link’s eyes moved, and he immediately knew what Rhett wanted him to do. He nodded and pulled away from the glass and running up the stairs, as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Rhett moved with him, his powerful tail fighting against the pressure of the water and swimming up to the top. Link’s feet slammed against the metal aisles of the second floor, before he nearly tripped and stumbled over to the opening of the tank. Rhett burst over the surface of the water, inhaling deeply before he was over by the edge. Link immediately knelt on the metal, his knees crying out in protest. He couldn’t care any more in that moment, only thankful to see that Rhett was okay.

_ “Rhett!” _ Link sobbed desperately, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and hugging the merman tightly. The merman returned the eager hug, wrapping his strong arms around Link’s upper body. Link’s eyes were filling as he pulled his head away from his neck and immediately kissed him hard, grasping at his wet hair and keeping him close. 

Rhett kissed him back, fingers running over Link’s body, as if he couldn’t believe that he was actually here, in his arms, and hugging him and touching him. They kissed for what seemed like forever, lips touching over and over, tongues meeting and fighting passionately. 

Link soon pulled back and cupped Rhett’s cheeks in his hands, stroking the rough and untamed hair. He panted and sobbed almost brokenly. “I’m so sorry, Rhett. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t know he was going to do this,” he explained hastily, tears running down his cheeks and guilt overwhelming him. “He, he, he saw us and promised he wouldn’t say anything, but he lied!”

Rhett panted and nodded his head quickly, hastily deciphering the English that Link was tossing out at him. He only placed his hands on top of Link’s, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. “I knew you hadn’t done it when you came here. If you really had, there was no way that you would of risked your freedom to rescue me,” Rhett murmured, sighing shakily. 

Relief immediately washed over Link, and he felt like he could breathe again. He whined and held Rhett’s face tighter in his hands. “What have they done to you, Rhett?” he whispered. 

Rhett tensed up in his hands, his teeth digging into his lower lip before he swallowed thickly. “They... “ he paused, silently searching for the words. “They… the men, they took me here in rope. They dragged me into a shallow circle of water and put me in a large truck. And they took me here… I was thrown into another shallow tank, and they poked and prodded at me. They took my blood, they took some of my scales, and they… hooked me up to some weird beeping box. Every time I didn’t comply with them, they…  _ shocked  _ me. It hurt so much, Link… they demanded that I talk to them and speak to them, but I couldn’t. They even made me go unconscious and they… I don’t know what they did to me, but my stomach hurt and there was wire in my skin.”

Link furrowed his eyebrows and he pulled back a bit. His heart skipped a beat as the worst thoughts filled his head. He swallowed and gently stroked Rhett’s shoulder. “Show me.”

Rhett nodded and he slowly pulled back, lifting himself up out of the water and showing Link what he was talking about. A large, long cut from the tops of his shoulders to the bottom of his navel ran over his skin. It was being held together by staples and delicate weaves. A pang ran through Link’s chest, realizing that they had essentially done an autopsy on Rhett, while he was still alive and under a large amount of drugs. He shuddered, before a wave of anger washed over Link. 

How could they do something like this? Why was humanity’s immediate reaction to anything was to kill something and/or to open it up and see what was inside? Regardless, Rhett was still a creature with free will and the ability to make his own decisions and recognize himself, to know that he was what he was. What right did these doctors have to do this to a creature like Rhett? It was infuriating, and it was hard for Link not to let his temper take control of him.

Link only exhaled shakily before he swallowed. “I’m so, so sorry, Rhett. I wish I could’ve known…”

Rhett shook his head quickly. “No. Don’t. I know you didn’t do this. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

Link pursed his lips before he pressed their foreheads together. “I’m gonna get you out of here. I’m going to get you out, even if I have to come in the middle of the night and kidnap you.”

Rhett couldn’t help but laugh, taking his hands and holding them. “Come on, don’t joke about that.”

“You think I’m joking?”

“You’re not?”

“Rhett, if you think I’m going to leave you to your fate here, like this, then you are dead fucking wrong. I’m not going to let you rot in this aquarium and let these sick, mad doctors perform experiments on you while you’re not in the showroom. I’m going to get you out of here, even if it is the last thing that I do,” Link growled.

Rhett stared at him, eyes wide and full of hope. “...Are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” Link answered firmly.

Rhett gave him a watery smile, closing his eyes tightly. “I love you so much, my pearl.”

Link smiled softly in return, tilting Rhett’s head up and kissing him lightly. “I love you too,” he murmured sweetly.

The two lovers continued to kiss gently, over and over, until the sound of yelling and loud stomping pulled them out of their embrace. Link jolted away from Rhett, before he looked over to the security door. He widened his eyes as he realized the sound was getting louder and louder. “Shit!” he hissed, before looking at Rhett. 

Rhett looked just as panicked, and heartbroken that Link had to suddenly leave. He looked up at Link and pointed towards the other side of the room, over to where an emergency exit door was. “Go out there! I’ll distract them,” he said, then pulled Link forward and kissed his lips. “Promise you’ll come back!”

“I promise!” Link cried, before he was hastily standing and running across the metal and back down the stairs, running once his feet hit concrete over to the back of the building. Behind him, he heard the security door buzz open and people begin to run inside. Meanwhile, Rhett began to scream and yell out, the low guttural sound the same one in his dream from a few nights ago. 

Link burst out the door to the outside, running down the path. It was a direct exit to the parking garage, which Link had suddenly never been more thankful for. He hopped up the steps two by two, going up to the floor where his car was. He pulled off the lab coat and tossed it into the backseat, before he climbed into the driver’s seat and began to peel away, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the security guards and possible police that were surely after him. 

When he made it back to the highway, he was quick to pull out his phone and dial Stevie’s number.

“Stevie? Get the crew. We gotta talk. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are _always_ appreciated!
> 
> You can catch me on tumblr [here](http://mythicallyinspired.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to send me a message, I'm always up for a chat, discussion, questions, whatever! Bother me, I don't bite!


End file.
